ИксЗВКом: Зеркальное отражение
by testpilot24
Summary: Перевод XSGCOM: Mirror Image. Ссылка на оригинал: fanfiction .net /s/3631062/1/XSGCOM Mirror Image.
1. Chapter 1

**Название:** ИксЗВКом: Зеркальное отражение.

**Оригинальное название:** XSGCOM: Mirror Image.

**Автор: **Hotpoint.

**Перевод****: **gsdu2, testpilot24, fire64, Ringe, kostyakozko, dj_shamooo.

**Редактирование: **gsdu2, testpilot24,

**От автора.**

Мне не принадлежит ни франшиза ЗВ, ни Икс-Ком. Никаких посягательств на авторские права не подразумевается, никакой выгоды я не планирую получить, и моя скромная особа все равно не стоит судебных издержек, если только вы не желаете получить долю зарплаты низкооплачиваемого государственного служащего.

Это кроссовер по двум радикально отличающимся вселенным, которые были созданы в конце 1990-х и описывали опасность внеземной угрозы для Земли, только здесь они существуют на одной и той же Земле, сражаясь в двух различных войнах, пока их пути не пересекаются. Ведь может же в бесконечной мультивселенной существовать еще один мир по ту сторону Квантового Зеркала, который будет ничуть не хуже для человечества, чем наш?

Все мы привыкли, что Командование ЗВ действует аккуратно, но в этой вселенной у человечества есть "большая палка". Вы можете не одобрять методы, ксенофобию и милитаризм, но если бы когда-либо появились кровососущие монстры из космоса, разве не захотели бы вы в порыве энтузиазма сначала выстрелить, а анализировать уже потом, использовать инопланетные технологии перепроектированные волшебниками Икс-Кома, чтобы сравнять счет и переписать правила игры? Предполагая, что они не разозлили не тех пришельцев и спровоцировали Рагнарок на наши головы.

И еще я не думаю, что в какой-либо вселенной вы могли бы представить Джека О'Нилла голосом разумной дипломатии, так ведь?

**Глава 1.**

**Часть 1. Звездные Врата - Планета PX9-757 - Июль, 2000.**

Джаффа, охраняющие Чаппа'ай, подняли свои боевые посохи и зарядили их, кто угодно мог пройти сквозь них, и они не хотели повторить судьбу стражей, которые были застигнуты врасплох агентами Тау'ри, недавно приходившими в этот мир и саботировавшими корабль, который здесь строился. В рядах ходил слух, что Тау'ри использовали спасенные технологии Атаниксов для выполнения той миссии, но никто не был уверен в этом наверняка. В любом случае верные воины Джаффа будут встречать любого врага своего Бога Апофиcа с мужеством в сердце и своими посохами в руках, что стало уже обрядом после тысячелетнего боевого распорядка и служения.

Энергетический всплеск, вызванный входящей червоточиной Чаппа'ай, мгновенно привел полдюжины Джаффа в полную боеготовность. Планетарный гарнизон был теперь значительно меньше, кораблестроительная верфь была разрушена, а передислокация войск и вооружения в более важные миры означала, что у них не осталось опытного персонала для пушки у врат, но тем не менее все, что пройдет через мерцающий горизонт событий врат медленнее сверхзвуковой скорости, попадет в беду, поскольку на него обрушится шквал плазменного огня.

Никто не вышел из ворот, вместо этого появилась какая-то машина, которая прогрохотала через Звездные врата на металлических гусеницах. Один из Джаффа засмеялся.

- Это одно из разведустройств Тау'ри, - сказал он, и сердце, колотившееся в его груди в ожидании битвы, сразу же замедлило свой неистовый ритм.

Они все знали, что такие механизмы используются людьми с Земли, хотя никто из присутствующих ранее их не видел.

- Я слышал, что Тау'ри называют их "Малпами" или как-то так, - сказал еще один Джаффа.

- Это что-то означает на их языке, хотя я не знаю что.

- Видимо, они послали его, чтобы посмотреть, освободили ли мы этот мир, - предположил Джаффа, который первым узнал машину.

- Вопрос в том, уничтожать ли нам его? - спросил он, нацеливая свой посох.

- Оно не опасно, - заявил третий Джаффа.

- Мы могли бы захватить его и преподнести повелителю Апофису в качестве трофея, - предложил он.

- Эта технология хоть и уступает божественной, но он может вознаградить нас за наше рвение.

- Ты говоришь мудро, - согласился первый Джаффа.

- Идите, помогите мне посмотреть, как мы можем отключить его источник энергии.

- Возможно, нам понадобятся носилки, чтобы перенести его в лагерь, впрочем, он не такой уж и большой, - сказал он, опуская свой посох, чтобы подойти к машине, в которой, скорее всего, были аудио- и видоезаписывающие устройства, передающие звук и изображение глупцам, которые потеряли механизм, отправив сюда. Он подавил желание выкрикнуть оскорбления машине, уж лучше пусть они увидят его самодовольное выражение лица, когда он подойдет поближе.

Часть машины повернулась вокруг себя, когда он подошел. Предполагая, что это камера, Джаффа не смог удержаться, чтобы не помахать в нее. Через мгновение какой-то внешний динамик, установленный на "МАЛП", заговорил.

- _Сложите ваше оружие и сдавайтесь,_ - скомандовала машина слегка искаженным электронным тоном. - _Если не сделаете это немедленно, будете уничтожены, _- сообщила она им.

Джаффа вновь рассмеялись.

- Чувство юмора у вас чуть лучше, чем я думал Тау'ри Гонакх, - ответил ближайший к машине, желая знать, достаточно ли хорошо они знают язык Гоа'улдов, чтобы распознать оскорбление, и надеясь, что достаточно.

- _Вас предупредили, второго шанса не будет, _- ответила машина, луч яркого красного света вырвался из устройства в его сторону и прожег зияющую дыру прямо в груди Джаффа, испарив и плоть, и нагрудник, и кольчугу в долю секунды.

Первый Джаффа все еще падал на землю с выражением удивления на своем лице, когда оружие машины начало быстро поворачиваться в поисках следующего воина.

Они были отлично натренированы и своему Богу поклонялись уже много лет, ежедневно готовясь к битве, чтобы служить ему как можно лучше, поэтому оставшиеся Джаффа справились с шоком очень быстро, и первые выстрелы из посоха попали в машину еще до того, как она снова выстрелила. К сожалению для воина, который был уже аккуратно разрезан пополам косящим лучом лазера, плазма только обжигала и оставляла небольшие царапины на пластинах толстой брони боевого робота Тау'ри, и уж точно не приводила его к концу дней своих в виде двух отдельных кусочков.

Множество выстрелов из посоха сыпалось на машину, но она их просто игнорировала и продолжала стрелять. Первоначально она была разработана, чтобы противостоять значительно более мощному оружию, чем это, и была впоследствии усилена дополнительной броней. Очень быстро попав в еще двух Джаффа, она начала с грохотом двигаться по спуску, который шел от Звездных Врат, стреляя по ходу движения. Выстрелы плазмы продолжали обжигать и царапать ее металлическую поверхность, не причиняя достаточного, чтобы ее остановить, вреда.

- Мы должны отступить, - заявил один из оставшихся Джаффа.

- Трус, - возразил другой, продолжая безрезультатно стрелять снова и снова. "У Тау'ри нет чести, раз они послали устройство, чтобы сделать работу воина," - думал он, - "они должны быть тоже законченными трусами", - решил он перед тем, как лазер в него попал, сжигая нижнюю часть его туловища и личинку Гоа'улда, живущую в нем.

Стычка как таковая продолжалась почти 2 минуты, последний Джаффа, самый молодой, наименее опытный и не закаленный в боях, получил выстрел в спину, когда убегал, уже отбросив свой посох в сторону.

Один из стражей Чаппа'ай был все еще в сознании, и с того места, где он лежал, истекая кровью на землю из огромной и лишь частично обожженной раны, увидел пару людей, вышедших из Врат и просигналивших еще нескольким, следовавшим за ними. У них в руках было оружие, которое он не смог опознать, несмотря на то, что ему показывали изображения захваченного огнестрельного оружия Тау'ри.

Верный до конца, в отличие от своего малодушного товарища, Джаффа, превозмогая боль, попытался поднять свой посох, чтобы выстрелить в людей в последнем поступке неповиновения и благочестия. Однако еще до того, как он скрытно попытался поднять свое оружие и выстрелить, менее мощный, но не менее смертельный лазер, аналогичный лазеру машины, попал в него. Джаффа так и не смог выстрелить. Луч попал Джаффа прямо между глаз, убив его мгновенно, энергия выстрела вскипятила его мозг, обжигая его череп с обоих сторон по бокам и пробиваясь сквозь его тонкий металлический шлем.

Один из людей, осматривавших бойню, одобрительно кивнул головой.

- Я хочу, чтобы эти тела немедленно были направлены на базу для вскрытия, - приказал он.

- Эти штуковины в виде посоха тоже, яйцеголовые могут найти для них применение, но, как по мне, они не выглядят многообещающе. Так, освободите рампу, в любой момент через врата должен пройти джип, - продолжил он. - Я хочу, чтобы вы проверили этот кусок камня вдоль и поперек в поисках технологий, которые нам пригодятся, и в первую очередь - наквадаха. Эта хрень может сильно пригодиться, мальчики и девочки, - напомнил говоривший, - и кто-нибудь проверьте, нуждается ли ТОП в чем-то более серьезном, чем покраска, - продолжал раздавать приказы офицер. - Если она сильно повреждена, отправьте ее обратно, и пусть они пришлют замену на случай, если нам потребуется поддержка, - сказал он десантнику, который направлялся к машине. - Тяжелая Оружейная Платформа может дать вам отличное преимущество.

- Эти Джаффа не стоят внимания, - подметил один из них.

Офицер кивнул, соглашаясь.

- Им надирали задницу с помощью МП-5, причем, как мне сказали, в течение многих лет, - ответил он. - Феодальное общество с плохо спроектированным и неуклюжим оружием, - отметил он. - Господи, они думали, что те слабаки из КЗВ плохие, пока не познакомились с нами, когда мы прошли через врата, - заявил он с улыбкой.

- Тут один еще дышит, - сказал громко один из солдат, проверявших поверженных Джаффа.

- Воспользуйтесь аптечкой и помогите бедняге, - приказал офицер. - Похоже, что один из них все-таки останется не расчлененным, - сказал он, зло улыбнувшись. - Вместо этого немного допросим и немного поэкспериментируем над ним, - добавил он со звериным оскалом.

Укол стимулятора привел раненого Джаффа в сознание как раз в тот момент, когда четыре транспортных средства проходили сквозь врата. Тау'ри так не действовали, они, как правило, работали небольшими группами и не были столь... по-военному жесткими.

- Кто вы? - спросил он захватчика, который, похоже, лечил его рану.

- Внеземное боевое подразделение к вашим услугам, - размеренно ответил человек. - Дома нас называют Икс-Ком. Жаль говорить это вам, но плохие Тау'ри теперь получили свободный доступ в галактику. Так что, если где-то есть настоящий Господь, которому вы хотели бы помолиться, то сейчас самое время. Потому что мы собираемся уничтожить лживых богов Гоа'улдов, - заявил он.

Тем временем команда Икс-Ком зачистила PX9-757, еще тридцать два Джаффа были мертвы, шестеро захвачены в основном благодаря тому, что были подстрелены в не жизненноважные органы и оглушены. Первый из них, выживший после стычки у ворот, сидел в изоляторе для пришельцев на европейской базе Икс-Ком в Польше, куда были доставлены врата, которые достали со дна Тихого океана. Джаффа был плотно перебинтован, хотя и чудесные полевые аптечки Тау'ри, и восстанавливающие способности личинки Гоа'улда совместно спасли его от смерти из-за ранения.

У Джаффа была масса вопросов, но, честно говоря, больше всего он задавался вопросом, почему в соседней камере Тау'ри держали Азгарда? Разве они не союзники?

Тем временем за стенами бронированной, звукоизолированной, герметичной и совершенно неприступной тюрьмы для захваченных пришельцев переговоры между Икс-Ком и Командованием Звездных Врат близились к завершению. Обстановка в горе Шайенн теперь должна была кардинально измениться, дни старых команд ЗВ были сочтены. Теперь там будет расположен штаб ИксЗВКом, который должен будет возглавить борьбу против угрозы Гоа'улдов, чему в КЗВ были совсем не рады.

Войска Икс-Ком, прошедшие другие войны с пришельцами, были в весьма бодром состоянии духа, чего уж беспокоиться из-за Гоа'улдов? В худшем случае они могут вживить тебе симбионта, но, по крайней мере, это было значительно менее страшно, чем быть зараженным чертовым криссалидом. Что же касается войны с Джаффа вместо сектоидов и их друзей в течение нескольких месяцев, что ж, это звучало так похоже на времяпрепровождение в столь необходимом отпуске. Большинство из них нуждалось в облегченной нагрузке, чтобы преодолеть проклятое посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство или "афганский синдром", который был обычным делом для любого из них после полдюжины миссий за спиной.

В какой мере бояться Системных Лордов зависело в основном от того, принимали ли вы участие в сражениях против действительно неприятных пришельцев. Все зависело от того, как смотреть на вещи. И о точке зрения среднестатистического пехотинца Икс-Ком можно было сказать только одно: она была "извращенной".

**Часть 2. Гора Шайенн - Земля - Август, 2000.**

- Не похоже, что у нас есть выбор, - сказал генерал Хаммонд полковнику О'Ниллу и майору Картер, сидевшим вдвоем напротив него за круглым столом для брифингов. - У них уже есть собственные Звездные Врата, и с наборным устройством они будут перекрывать наши, - отметил он. - Либо мы допускаем их к программе, либо рискуем оставить их у руля даже без возможности оказывать ни них сдерживающее влияние.

О'Нилл скрестил руки на груди.

- Со всем уважением, сэр, но то, какие методы они используют, это все равно, что мы наняли бы ребят из Агентства Информации, которые гуляли по галактике и крали технологии, вместо того, чтобы отправить их за решетку, где им самое место.

- Именно поэтому нам необходимо быть там, рядом с ними, чтобы они не отпугнули наших найденных союзников или, что еще хуже, не увеличили число врагов, напартачив из-за своей непрофессиональности, - ответил Хаммонд. - Я надеюсь, вы прочитали документы, которые они предоставили, - спросил генерал. - Ну, или, по крайней мере, сводные страницы, - добавил он, глядя на О'Нилла.

Картер лишь покачала головой, вспомнив об этих документах.

- Потери на задании более 50 процентов, - сказала она недоверчиво. - И показатель столь низок лишь из-за того, что они недавно начали использовать лазерное оружие, - продолжила она. - В течении первых месяцев прошлого года их потери часто были более семидесяти пяти процентов на каждом задании. Я сомневаюсь, что какая-либо еще военная организация в истории несла столь огромные потери, как само собою разумеющееся.

- Возможно, у них нет надлежащего персонала, - предположил О'Нилл.

Картер посмотрела на него.

- У Икс-Ком есть доступ к гораздо более широкой базе набора рекрутов, чем у нас, - отметила она. - Они набирают рекрутов из спецподразделений десятков различных стран и оставляют только лучших из тех, кого могут найти. Если сравнивать наши команды ЗВ с Икс-Ком, то половина наших людей не прошла бы даже первый этап отбора, который в обязательном порядке надо пройти, чтобы к ним присоединиться, их требования невероятно высоки, - сказала она ему, просматривая документ, лежащий перед ней. - Только для того, чтобы твою кандидатуру рассмотрели, ты должен быть элитой из элиты.

Хаммонд кивнул.

- Военнослужащие армии США, на самом деле, составляют довольно значительную часть Икс-Ком, что позволило мне наладить с ними общение в течение последней недели или около того. Дела обстоят именно так, как обрисовала майор Картер, - согласился он. - И даже более того, потери, которые они несут в боях, это какой-то вид "больного" естественного отбора,- продолжил он. - Только лучшие и, возможно, самые удачливые из них проходят через достаточное количество миссий, чтобы полностью адаптироваться к характеру их высоко интенсивного боя, которому они обычно следуют, - сказал генерал. - Если ты не можешь бежать, как олимпийский спринтер, стрелять, как Энни Оукли, и у тебя нет реакции, как у гремучей змеи, ты умрешь. Все очень просто. Я преувеличиваю, конечно, но не на столько, как хотелось бы, - добавил он. - Я не могу представить себе, чтобы я регулярно посылал людей на задания, откуда у них гораздо больше шансов не вернуться, но это норма для этих людей.

- Проблема в том, - вмешалась Картер, - продолжая аналогию генерала Хаммонда, - продолжила она, - что они развивают привычку сначала стрелять, а затем уже разбираться, что хорошо для той войны, в которой они участвовали до сих пор, но может привести к обратным результатам, если они будут продолжать действовать подобным образом в нашем случае. И это особенно актуально в отношении Азгардов, потому что, нравится нам это или нет, довольно сложно объяснить им, что "Сектоиды", с которыми они воевали, не связаны с нашими маленькими серыми друзьями, даже учитывая значительные различия их способов воздействия.

О'Нилл нахмурился.

- Не могу представить, чтобы Азгарды делали некоторые вещи, о которых я читал в документах, и, кстати, фотографии, приложенные к отчетам, испортили мне ланч, - заявил он. - Похищения? Увечья? Разве это похоже на то, что делал с людьми Тор? - спросил он риторически. - Это больше похоже на "Секретные Материалы", - добавил он.

- У Малдера и Скалли никогда не было Серого пришельца, запертого в клетке, чтобы показывать его людям, когда они просят доказательств, - сухо ответила Картер. - Икс-Ком предоставило детальные результаты вскрытия, образцы крови и ДНК плюс видеозаписи Сектоидов в неволе. - Факт в том, что они выглядят лишь немного более мускулистыми, чем любой Азгард, которого мы ранее встречали, физически же они, похоже, относятся к одному и тому же виду.

О'Нилл фыркнул.

- Тогда кто же они? - спросил он. - Азгарды-бодибилдеры, переборщившие со стероидами и ставшие слишком агрессивными из-за переизбытка тестостерона? - спросил он с иронией.

Картер усмехнулась, представив Тора, тягающего штангу.

- И все же они заметно слабее обычного человека, - отметила она. - Учитывая размер и вес оружия, которое таскают эти существа, возможно, им пришлось набрать вес, чтобы использовать их эффективно? - предположила она.

- Вместо обычных Азгардов получаются какие-то паршивые пехотинцы. Но даже если предположить, что им это зачем-то нужно, то почему они действуют так странно? - спросил О'Нилл. - Корабли Азгардов могут телепортировать все, что им требуется прямо с орбиты, и мы не имели бы понятия, что они тут были.

О'Нилл отхлебнул воды из стакана, стоявшего перед ним.

- Эти же парни садятся на своих кораблях, похищают людей, и при этом, за исключением оружия, их уровень технологий ниже уровня Гоа'улдов, насколько мне известно, - продолжил он. - Я говорю о том, что если бы они были Азгардами, то каковы шансы сбить один из их кораблей парой ракет? Даже если ядерных? Мы не можем сбить даже Ха'так, используя боеголовку в тысячу мегатонн из-за щитов, так как, черт побери, Икс-Ком сбивает их с помощью ракет "Лавина"? - спросил он. - Это ведь знаменитые ракеты "Феникс", использующие килотонную ядерную боеголовку, - отметил он, показав на одну из бумаг, лежащую на столе.

- Это загадка, - согласился генерал Хаммонд. - Мы связались с Азгардами и будем надеяться, что они смогут ответить на все наши вопросы, но до тех пор необходимо рассмотреть и другие вопросы, - сказал он. - В первую очередь, интеграция переведенного персонала Икс-Ком в существующую структуру КЗВ, - начал он. - Они настаивают на присутствии одного или двух своих людей в ЗВ-1.

- Даже не обсуждается, - мгновенно ответил О'Нилл. - Мы полностью укомплектованы, сэр, - высказался он.

- Ни на каких скрижалях не было написано, что команда звездных врат должна состоять из четырех человек, - ответил Хаммонд.

О'Нилл поморщился.

- Мы можем предоставить им свои собственные команды? - спросил он.

- Думаю, им бы это понравилось. И даже больше, я уверен, что они согласились бы, но когда дюжина крейсеров пришельцев появится на орбите, требуя головы тех, кто просто открыл стрельбу на их планете, не думаю, что нам это понравится, - сказал им Хаммонд. - Я хочу держать их в узде, чтобы не закончить с петлей на нашей шее.

- Что насчет Тил'ка? - спросила Картер. - Я отнюдь не ошибусь, утверждая, что эти люди четко следуют концепции, если ты не человек, то твой конец либо на столе для препарирования, либо быть привязанным с электродами в самых неудобных местах, - сказала она. - В соответствии с их историей, у них появилась ярковыраженная ксенофобия, так что думаю их надо держать подальше от Тил'ка, - предположила она.

- Хорошая мысль, майор, - согласился О'Нилл. - Там могут начаться столкновения, не хотел бы рисковать и создавать дополнительную напряженность между ними и нами, - добавил он. - Надеюсь, это гарантирует, что ему не придется контактировать с кем-то из них в его команде.

Генерал Хаммонд задумался.

- Я согласен, - сказал он. - Я думаю, единственный выход - забрать Тил'ка из ЗВ-1 и привести в тюрьму Икс-Кома, потому как это то, о чем они попросят.

Челюсть О'Нилла отвисла.

- Вы наверное шутите, Джордж? - воскликнул он.

- Единственный способ оставить Тил'ка вне клетки, это держать его в составе ЗВ-1 и ввести кого-то из Икс-Ком в состав команды, - ответил Хаммонд. - Я ничего не могу поделать, - сказал он. - Я потянул за все возможные ниточки, чтобы оставить его за пределами комнаты с решетками на окнах, но, если он на свободе, они хотят, чтобы рядом был один из их людей, который пристрелит его, если это станет необходимо.

- То есть после всего того, что Тил'к сделал для нас, для нашей планеты, - ответил О'Нилл, - мы позволим этим салагам запереть его и лвыбросить подальше ключ, если только у них не будет рядом кого-то, кто сможет пустить ему пулю в лоб?

Хаммонд кивнул.

- Что-то вроде того, - подтвердил он, пожав плечами. - Да, и есть еще новости, которые я получил, до того, как вы прибыли, - добавил он. - Технически КЗВ приписан к Икс-Ком, так что местный персонал будет получать ту же зарплату, что и они. Это было сделано, чтобы избежать дальнейшего обострения обстановки между командами. Пентагон берет расходы на себя, и мне не придется платить из своего бюджета, о чем я рад вам сообщить.

- Ну, не платят же они одинаково, независимо от званий, или тут что-то еще? - спросил О'Нилл, поморщившись.

Как полковник, он чувствовал себя практически обманутым, так как большинство команд ЗВ смогут получить повышение. Хаммонд вздохнул.

- Икс-Ком платит своим солдатам двадцать тысяч долларов в месяц, не считая отчислений, и в соответствии с международным соглашением данная сумма не включает налог на прибыль, - сказал он. - Ты будешь получать гораздо больше, чем я, - добавил он с мягким намеком на обиду в голосе. - В действительности, я проверил, ты будешь получать гораздо больше, чем любой из Объединенного комитета начальников штабов или вице-президент по данному вопросу.

О'Нилл моргнул.

- Двадцать тысяч в месяц, - повторил он. - Почему мне никто об этом раньше не сказал? - спросил он. - Я попрошу о переводе, как только он начнется.

- До этих пор КЗВ и Икс-Ком даже не подозревали о существовании друг друга, - отметила Картер. - Лишь несколько человек знали об обеих организациях, поэтому раньше мы никогда не обменивались технологиями. Иногда вы все слишком сильно засекречиваете, - высказала она свое мнение.

- И скорее всего одной из организаций, которые знали об обеих, было Агентство Информации, - сказал с досадой О'Нилл. - Не скажу, что я удивлен, учитывая все те мерзкие черные операции, которые они провели, - продолжил он. - Меня ни на йоту не удивляет тот факт, что Мейборн ушел в Икс-Ком, как только выяснил, что они спасли врата, - сказал он. - Заполнить все бланки, а затем выступить в качестве посредника между ними и его друзьями из КГБ, когда они вели переговоры относительно наборного устройства, это так для него типично, черт побери.

- Так ты все же читал эти документы? - спросила Картер с удивлением.

- Скучный вечер на ТВ, - ответил О'Нилл, на самом деле, он не так уж и не любил работать с бумагами, как хотел показать, просто иногда он не был таким уж необразованным, каким пытался выглядеть. Если у вас репутация человека, который не ладит с бумагами и не обладает хорошей памятью, то люди, обычно, будут вас ниже оценивать, что хорошо для вас. Ведь вас не берут всерьез, и не будут считать опасным. Но на самом деле О'Нилл подобен лезвию бритвы и всегда готов нанести удар ничего не подозревающей жертве, как только предоставится такая возможность, что приходилось ему часто демонстрировать в их работе.

Картер пожала плечами, это имело смысл, подумала она, а затем нахмурилась.

- Что насчет Даниэля? - спросила она. - Он не военный, а значит, по всей видимости, на него не распространяются новые условия договора?

- К счастью для доктора Джексона он не военный, - ответил Хаммонд с улыбкой.

- К счастью? - с подозрением спросил О'Нилл.

Генерал улыбнулся.

- Так как он гражданский, в Икс-Ком занесли его в список научного персонала, - сказал он. - Их оплата составляет тридцать тысяч в месяц и не облагается налогом, - сообщил он им. - Так что я здесь не единственный, кто получает оплату за пост начальника меньше, чем подчиненный персонал.

Теперь моргнула Картер.

- Интересно, если бы я ушла в отставку, то как скоро я получила бы дополнительные деньги? - спросила она в конце концов.

Она только что раскрыла основную причину, по которой у Икс-Ком исследовательский отдел лучше, чем в КЗВ. И это не только потому, что в их распоряжении значительно более широкая база рекрутов.

**Часть 3. База Икс-Ком 2 (Северная Америка) - Земля - Август, 2000.**

Морских пехотинцев из ЗВ-3 провели по коридорам базы от лифта прямо к одному из ангаров для самолетов, который в настоящее время пустовал без транспортного самолета "Небесный рейнджер" с вертикальным взлетом и посадкой, обычно там находившегося. Самолет в настоящее время стоял на взлетно-посадочной полосе "Зоны 51", он перевозил основные научные и инженерные команды, чтобы они могли проверить запасы инопланетных устройств, которые КЗВ накопило за последние несколько лет, в надежде, что они смогут привнести немного своей магии в процесс понимания их работы и повторного воспроизведения в дальнейшем. В Икс-Ком действовали, исходя из положения, что знание - это сила, а иногда, что более важно, это и огневая мощь.

Команда была выбрана генералом Хаммондом, чтобы проверить оборудование Икс-Ком, о котором некоторые столь восторженно отзывались, до того, как разрешить его использование в КЗВ. Они были рады выполнить приказ, но оказалось трудно поверить некоторой чепухе, о которой им рассказывали по пути из горы Шайенн.

- Итак, вы и есть парни из КЗВ? - спросил с британским акцентом десантник с погонами сержанта, одетый в обычный комбинезон Икс-Ком, оглядывая их сверху вниз. - Подходите сюда, чтобы осмотреть игрушки, - добавил он и улыбнулся. - Ну что же, по крайней мере, они прислали морскую пехоту, - сказал он. - Могло быть и хуже, - подытожил он и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

- Кевин Нэш, в прошлом служил в подразделении специальных операций Королевской морской пехоты Ее Величества, теперь командирован из спецназа в Икс-Ком или, как мы любим говорить, архиспецназ, - сказал он, пожимая им руки. - Пойдем ребята, вам они понравятся, - пообещал он, направляясь к полкам, которые были завалены множеством различного оружия и других непонятных вещей.

Майор Вейд, командир ЗВ-3, осмотрел оборудование.

- Это лазеры? - спросил он, указывая на громоздкий пистолет и на большое ружье, похожее на параллелепипед. У него был разукрашенный внешний вид, причем с ним обращались столь жестко, что в некоторых местах краска стала отшелушиваться, открывая под собой нечто вроде оболочки из красного пластика. "Какого черта кто-то решил сделать его красным?" - удивился он. Ну, по крайней мере, кто-то другой с большим, чем у дизайнера, количеством мозгов, скорее всего, пехотинец, счел нужным изменить его цвет на более полезный с тактической точки зрения.

- Лазерная винтовка Л2-A1 "Аид", - кивнул сержант Икс-Ком, наклонившись, чтобы поднять ее. - Примерно на килограмм тяжелее обычной штурмовой винтовки типа М16А2 или G-36, но выигрывает в том, что вам не надо брать с собой боеприпасы.

- Сколько выстрелов, ну, или какова емкость батареи? - cпросил Вейд, не уверенный, какая терминология более корректна.

- Неограниченная, - серьезным тоном ответил британский сержант и после пары секунд недоверчивых взглядов снова улыбнулся. - Ну, на самом деле нет, но около того, - сказал он им. - Количество выстрелов приблизительно от 275 до 300, при полностью заряженной батарее, и после задания вы просто ставите их подзаряжаться. Большую часть корпуса винтовки занимает источник питания.

- Но что случится если... разрядится батарея... посреди битвы? - спросил Вейд.

- Сколько магазинов к M16A2 вы берете с собой на задание? - ответил сержант. - Более десяти? - спросил он риторически. - У Л2-А1 емкость, сравнимая с данным количеством амуниции, и, черт возьми, каждый ее выстрел намного более опасен, уж поверьте мне, - сказал он. - Попасть в цель лазером - раз плюнуть, так что больше вам и не понадобится, - сказал он им. - Он прожигает броню, способную выдержать 7,62мм бронебойную пулю с вольфрамовым сердечником, с той же легкостью, как горячий нож проходит сквозь масло. А с прицеливанием еще проще, просто наведи и стреляй, так как не надо беспокоиться об отклонении пули из-за ветра и силы тяжести, - продолжил он. - Стреляет совершенно без отдачи, и все три выстрела из очереди попадут в одно и то же место, если у вас не дрогнет рука.

Майор Вад посмотрел на оружие опять, в этот раз уже оценивающее.

- Вы получаете процент за продажу этих штуковин, сержант? - спросил он. - Потому что это лучшее коммерческое предложение, которое я когда-либо слышал, - сказал он ему серьезно.

- Если бы мы были компанией, сэр, то я купил бы наши акции, - с улыбкой ответил сержант. - Если уж мы начинаем продавать это на открытом рынке, любой другой производитель оружия на планете бросает этот бизнес, - заявил он. - Даже лазерный пистолет Л1-А2 был сверх всех пределов мечтаний, на что я мог надеяться до того, как начал здесь работать, чертовски стыдно сказать, но даже у жука экипировка была лучше, - добавил он с сожалением.

- Жука? - спросил Вейд.

- Сектоиды, - объяснил Нэш. - Я слышал, что вы называете их Азгардами, хорошее название, потому как им придется лучше следить за своими маленькими серыми задницами, когда мы получим новые корабли с чертежной доски.

- Еще не понятно, являются ли они одной и той же расой, - сообщил ему майор Вейд. - Выглядят они очень похоже, - признал он, - но отличия в технологическом уровне и поведении столь огромны, что кажется вполне понятным, почему столь многие в КЗВ были этим обеспокоены.

- Я не верю в совпадения, сэр, да и платят мне лишь за то, чтобы я мочил жуков, а политикой пусть уж занимаются высшие чины, - сказал ему сержант. - Но я прямо вам скажу, если Командование решит, что мы собираемся воевать с Азгардами, то среди десантников и пилотов Икс-Ком не найдется того, кто не пойдет на эту войну, - пообещал он.

- Сержант, вы даже не представляете, насколько они превосходят нас, - Вад сказал ему, пытаясь не звучать снисходительно. - Земля с трудом держит оборону от тех, кого Азгарды даже не берут в расчет. Вы даже не представляете, насколько мы отстаем от всей остальной галактики, - честно заявил морской пехотинец.

- Это всего лишь вопрос времени, - уверенно ответил сержант, Вейд подумал, что это высокомерие, но не стал комментировать.

- Хорошо, - начал сержант, меняя тему. - Мы установили мишени в конце ангара, так что вы можете попрактиковаться с лазерами, естественно, о рикошетах беспокоиться не стоит. Эти металлические пластины равнозначны броне, которую носят Джаффа, так что приготовьтесь увидеть, почему же Гоа'улды, с которыми вы сражались, начнут теперь просыпаться по ночам в холодном поту каждый раз, когда они будут думать о дне, в который они решили поиметь человеческую расу, - надменно заявил он. - И еще, парни из Европы испытали то оружие-посохи на нашей новой броне. Пробить не смогли, но все равно не допускайте многократных попаданий в одно и то же место, так как это может вызвать кристаллизацию. Правда не знаю, что это значит.

- А есть еще секретное оружие? - спросил Вейд с любопытством.

- Сканеры движения, например. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, как работает эта высокотехнологичная хрень, да и не пользуемся мы ими слишком часто в боевых условиях, - ответил Нэш. - Аптечки - хрень собачья, хотя спасли мою шкуру даже больше, чем единожды, когда я был изрешечен, как сито, - ответил Нэш. - Но все мы ждем, когда же, наконец, мы сможем использовать экипировку жуков и, в первую очередь, их плазменное оружие для пехоты, но я слышал, что вышла задержка из-за того, что наши умники хотят осмотреть снаряжение Гоа'улдов. Они говорят что-то про «Зетникл».

- Зэт'ник'тел, - поправил его майор. - Мы называем их Зэт, единственное нормальное оружие Джаффа, вернее единственное, которые мы используем.

- Неважно, как вы их называете, но это может сильно облегчить захват живых пришельцев и, возможно, решит проблему чертовых крабов, - оперативник Икс-Ком сказал, и от одной мысли об них по его телу прошла дрожь.

Вейд посмотрел на него.

- Чертовы крабы? - спросил он.

- Криссалид, - сержант объяснил, - вы должны быть благодарны, если не встретитесь с ним. Мне пришлось пристрелить зараженного напарника, используя зажигательные боеприпасы, до того как он превратился в одного из них.Бегают быстрее сорока миль в час, клешни, способные разорвать ТОП, и они всегда выглядят так, как будто ухмыляются, - добавил он.

- Даже мурашки по коже бегают.

- Мы смогли только одного из них захватить живым, а неделей позже ученые показали запись, где его разрезали на части живьем. Весь зал апплодировал, клянусь богом, - он сказал, подняв правую руку. - Ну, так вы хотите, чтобы я показал как "Аид" работает, сэр? - спросил он. - Все очень просто, никаких движущихся частей, так что ничего не надо разбирать и чистить, только переключатели вкл./выкл., режима огня и курок, - сказал он. - Это мечта пехотинца, - сказал он, улыбаясь, - и кошмар любого пришельца.

После нескольких десятков выстрелов из Л2-А1 "Аид" весь третий отряд был готов отдать свою руку, чтобы только забрать винтовки с собой. К счастью для них, в Икс-Ком принимали к оплате только наличные и предложили им по $36900 за штуку. Все-таки их производство стоило денег, и они не собирались заниматься благотворительностью или чем-то подобным. Однако они предложили скидку на комплект брони: $50000 за штуку, с нанесенными эмблемами ИксЗВКом. Ну, надо же как-то наносить товарные знаки на продукты, верно?

**Заметки от автора:**

Если вы не знакомы с Икс-Ком, то я не могу слишком настаивать, но, все же, рекомендую вам пройти игру. Не только потому, что она лучшая из когда-либо сделанных, вы просто не достаточно хорошо поймете рассказ, если не будете с ней знакомы.

Пути Икс-Ком и ЗВ1 здесь пересекаются примерно в середине 2000го, на тот момент у меня уже был Икс-Ком, использующий лазерное оружие и личные доспехи, но еще не было плазменного оружия и кораблей, разработанных на основе инопланетных технологий (хотя "Огненный шторм" уже проектировался). Для ЗВ-1 это происходило примерно в районе серии "Водные врата" 4го сезона, и, поскольку в этой вселенной был Икс-Ком, то врата получили они, а не русские. Более подробно сопутствующие события, которые к этому привели, будут описаны в последующих главах. Это всего лишь забавная небольшая задумка (по крайней мере для меня).

Я потратил много-много часов на Икс-Ком: Защита от НЛО (она же в Европе Икс-Ком: Враг неизвестен) в девяностые годы, и я все еще иногда ее запускаю даже спустя более, чем десятилетие.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

**Часть 1. Гаваи - Земля - Август, 2000.**

Майор Кэмерон Митчелл медленно начал увеличивать скорость, как только вылетел в открытое море. Он не хотел, чтобы «звуковой удар» нанес какие-либо повреждения на земле, но раз уж он был над Тихим океаном, то пришло время повеселиться. Как только пара импульсно-детонационных двигателей начала демонстрировать свои настоящие возможности, он почувствовал, что ускорение жестко вдавило его в сидение, а стрелка скорости, отображавшаяся на дисплее его шлема, начала быстро ползти вверх. Он мог бы настроить дисплей так, чтобы скорость отображалась в виде цифр, но ему нравилось смотреть на эти движения стрелки по мере того, как истребитель без труда преодолел скорость звука и продолжил плавное ускорение к двум Махам и дальше.

Ребята на базе называли его просто «Перехватчик», что, по сути, отражало его предназначение, но в спецификации он проходил как XF-701 «Сигрдрива» и был назван в честь его «духовного предка» бомбардировщика XB-70 «Валькирия», разработанного в 1960-х. Он был высокоскоростным бомбардировщиком, который мог сохранять высокую сверхзвуковую скорость в течение необыкновенно долгого времени, благодаря небольшому трюку, позволявшему ему фактически ехать на гребне собственной сверхзвуковой ударной волны, почти как на чертовой доске для серфинга. Пляжные лентяи, оставленные далеко позади, оценили бы эту технику. После прохождения звукового барьера задняя треть каждого треугольного крыла опускалась вниз на угол в 65 градусов, чтобы лучше ловить волну, и это было настолько похоже на пижонский серфинг, что стало расхожей шуткой у пилотов XF-701, даже у тех, кто не базировался на Гаваях.

Когда в 98-м начали появляться НЛО, различные ВВС столкнулись с основным препятствием: проклятые тарелки были чертовски быстры. Японские Кируи-Кай Ф-15 Джи никогда не могли подобраться близко. Даже русские обнаружили, что их заметно более быстрые истребители Миг-25 и Миг-31 не способны выйти на позицию достаточно оперативно, так как, не смотря на свою скорость, они не могли поддерживать ее достаточно долго для того, чтобы заставить непрошеных гостей убраться быстрее.

Земле требовался истребитель, способный достичь 3,2 Маха и оставаться на данной скорости, так что они возобновили программу «Валькирия», построили уменьшенную копию и как лучшую часть установили два импульсно-детонационных двигателя, пришедших из параллельно разрабатываемой программы гиперзвукового самолета-разведчика "Аврора". Результатом стала машина, которая могла не только очень быстро тащить свою задницу, но и, благодаря авионике, радарам и электронике, собранным в аэрокосмических фирмах по всему миру, плюс приличному запасу вооружения, надрать ее кому-нибудь.

Митчелл направлялся к своей цели, когда XF-701 "Сигрдрива", названный по одному из мифов о валькириях, что буквально означало "Вестник победы", преодолел третий Мах и вскоре разрезал небо со скоростью тысячу миль в час, что быстрее, чем скорость пули. Он соблюдал режим радиомолчания, его собственный радар был выключен. Самолет направлялся к своей цели на базе Икс-Ком, вырытой на Мауна-Лоа. Хотя истребитель был защищен от электронных помех, а также особо злостных мер радиоэлектронного подавления, которые они использовали, Митчелл все же не хотел громко заявлять о своем присутствии до тех пор, пока не выйдет на дистанцию для удара.

Митчелл начал напевать мелодию, это был его пятый перехват, а это означало, что он, если собьет тарелку, поднимется на третье место в списке тех, кто удачно сбивает инопланетные космические корабли. Нет, он, конечно, не сможет этим похвастать где-либо, кроме бара позади базы, но он уже не мог дождаться момента, когда нарисует это крошечное блюдце под номером пять чуть пониже его кабины.

Самолет нес полный боекомплект: шесть ракет AIM-54X «Лавина», обновленная и модифицированная версия почтенного «Феникса», в которой пришлось немного пожертвовать дальностью в пользу более высокой скорости и увеличения боевой части, обычно оснащенной 5-килотонным ядерным зарядом, но в этот раз первые две из них будут чем-то особенным.

"Отец был летчиком-испытателем, но папа никогда не пробовал чего-либо подобного", - размышлял Митчелл по пути к цели. Даже с использованием экранированной электроники и радиопоглощающих материалов в конструкции самолета жуки вскоре должны его обнаружить.

- Дерьмо, - ругнулся он, когда выскочило сообщение о том, что тарелка его обнаружила. Теперь не было смысла скрываться, раз уж они тебя обнаружили, то не отцепятся, так что Митчелл включил свой радиолокатор, модель AN/APG-79 из программы F-22, и начал охоту.

Если вы летчик-перехватчик, преследующий пришельцев, то для вас хорошей новостью о жуках будет факт, что у ракет «Лавина» более высокая дальность, чем у их плазменных лучей. Ну, это только в том случае, если вы не столкнулись с самыми большими их кораблями. Парочка других истребителей-наездников Икс-Ком уже выяснили, насколько трудно их достать, и с того времени они пытались их просто сбить на землю, хотя это и создавало взамен массу проблем для чертовой пехоты. Этот корабль выглядит, как одна из их средних тарелок, для которых обычно нужно несколько попаданий «Лавины», чтоб заставить их сесть, но проблема обычно в том, что после первых попаданий они поддают газу и оставляют вас далеко позади. Что довольно обидно после того, как вы затратили столько усилий для организации особо теплого приема. Хотелось бы, чтобы в этот раз все было иначе: они не получат возможности ответить на первые «приветы», и все будет сделано с первой попытки.

Он включил свой передатчик телеметрии, чтобы ребята, с интересом следящие за действом из дома, могли все видеть, после этого Митчелл выждал, пока достигнет пары морских миль в пределах максимальной дальности его «Лавин», и попытался захватить цель.

Их средства радиоэлектронного подавления и противодействия был хороши, но в Икс-Ком разобрали парочку модулей, вырезанных со сбитых НЛО. Так что теперь мы знали, как избежать подавления электроники, которое они использовали раньше.

- Цель захвачена и зафиксирована, - сказал Митчелл сам себе. - Запускаю ракеты, - добавил он и запустил две "Лавины" с креплений, которые были частично утоплены в крылья, чтобы уменьшить аэродинамическое сопротивление. Пара ракет сорвалась вперед "Перехватчика", оставляя огненный след от своих ракетных двигателей. Они мчались со скоростью свыше 5 Махов, быстро сокращая расстояние до корабля пришельцев.

- Если вы слушаете запись с остатков моего черного ящика, то умники ошиблись с минимально допустимой дистанцией, - иронично отметил Митчелл, наблюдая за ракетами и целью на радаре. У пришельцев, похоже, нет настоящей системы невидимости, скорее активная система подавления, которая оставляет желать лучшего, поскольку, хоть и периодически, все же оставляет возможность отслеживать их.

НЛО, один из окрещенных в Икс-ком "Похитителем" по его изначальной и чудовищной функции, только начал ускоряться прочь, когда две ракеты достигли дистанции, приблизительно достаточной для поражения, и взорвались примерно в восьми милях над Тихим океаном и где-то трехстах пятидесяти милях к западу от Гавайских островов.

В Икс-Ком никогда раньше не использовали боеголовки, усиленные наквадахом, но они явно стали их горячими поклонниками, когда «Лавины», а их ядерная мощность возросла более чем на порядок, благодаря использованию всего нескольких килограммов этого вещества, мгновенно окутали корабль пришельцев термоядерным огненным шаром, который было видно вплоть до Гавайев, и который превратил его в плазму в течение наносекунды.

Жутко радуясь, что ему посоветовали держаться как можно дальше, очень быстро сваливать и держать глаза плотно закрытыми за солнцезащитными летными очками, Кэмерон Митчелл задавался вопросом, засчитывается ли это убийство, поскольку не осталось ни единого свидетельства существования цели? И еще он решил рекомендовать им, что, поскольку полная загрузка шестью «Лавинами», усиленными наквадахом, была, скорее всего, излишней, взамен необходимо в качестве поддержки установить одну из тех новых лазерных пушек.

Да, он был определенно рад, что согласился на работу в Икс-Ком, когда они предложили ее взамен увольнения из ВВС. Ну, каковы были шансы, что ему когда-либо в будущем предложат какую-то еще работу, хотя бы отдаленно столь же клевую, как эта, если бы он им отказал?

"Уничтожение кораблей, укомплектованных экипажем из расы, которую все начинали называть Азгардами, с помощью истребителя, названного в честь персонажа северных мифов, было чертовски интересным занятием", - решил он, когда направлялся назад на базу и раздумывал о том, насколько шумным будет празднование на аэродроме?

**Часть 2. Гора Шайенн - Земля - Август, 2000. **

Командующий Рассел Шарп, к которому чаще обращались Расс или же «Сэр», преодолев очередной коридор, отметил про себя, что если ты видел хотя бы один подземный бункер, то ты видел их все. В лифте он встретил старшего сержанта ВВС по фамилии Гарриман. Теперь тот вел его и еще двух десантников по комплексу КЗВ, который был похож на чуть расширенного близнеца одной из их баз, хотя и с большим количеством американских знаков отличия, чем знаков ООН, а еще не было ни одной из вариаций эмблемы Икс-Ком, обычно украшавших персонал и оборудование.  
>Одетые в свои серые комбинезоны Икс-Ком с закатанными как обычно рукавами, лазерным пистолетом в кобуре и черным беретом, трое новичков отличались от американского персонала, за что и были награждены массой взглядов, пока продвигались по коридорам. Многие, казалось, обижены их присутствием, они были иностранными нарушителями процесса работы вооруженных сил США. Другие просто смотрели с любопытством, ведь они столь много слышали за последние несколько недель о людях, что защищают Землю от инопланетной угрозы. Но самый выразительный взгляд был от большого черного парня с золотой эмблемой на лбу. Шарп, конечно, знал, кто он, это был единственный джаффа в КЗВ, но командующий демонстративно игнорировал его. А вот один из его десантников оглянулся назад и многозначительно похлопал себя по кобуре. «Чертов внеземной ублюдок», - думал десантник, увидев пренебрежительный взгляд Тил'ка.<br>- Первый раз в горе, сэр? - спросил Гарриман, когда они, наконец, добрались до точки назначения в офис генерала Хаммонда.  
>- Был тут раньше, когда еще служил в армии Канады, - ответил Шарп. - Но не видел эти уровни, сержант, - добавил он. - Только НОРАД наверху.<br>- Это не то, сэр, здесь в КЗВ у нас особый доступ к информации, - сказал он. - Просто доступа к сверхсекретным материалам маловато, - отметил сержант, когда они подошли к двери и постучали.  
>- Войдите, - ответил голос из кабинета, и Гарриман открыл дверь.<br>- Командующий Рассел Шарп, сэр, - представил офицера Икс-Ком Уолтер, когда генерал Хаммонд поднялся из своего кресла и протянул руку, которую пожал Шарп, как только вошел в комнату.  
>- Расс, - сообщил командующий Икс-Ком генералу, возглавляющему Командование Звездных Врат, когда они пожали руки.<br>- Джордж Хаммонд, - ответил генерал. - Я не уверен, как наши звания соотносятся, - признался он. - Кто к кому должен обращаться «сэр»? - спросил он с улыбкой.  
>- Будь я проклят, если знаю, Джордж, - ответил Шарп. - Давай не будем заморачиваться, - предложил он, подымая руки, чтобы снять берет со своим знаком отличия в виде латунного значка: человеческий череп с крестом под ним. Те же знаки украшали его плечи с обеих сторон под знаком флага ООН и стандартной эмблемы Икс-Ком.<br>- Договорились, - охотно согласился Хаммонд. Прежде всего, он был уверен в том, что, как минимум, технически командующий обходит его, несмотря на то, что тот был лет на десять моложе и до этого никогда не возглавлял организацию, в которой не было такой текучки, как в Икс-Ком. Продвижение по службе происходило довольно просто, так как люди, получившие высокие звания, продолжали погибать на заданиях, освобождая места.  
>Командующий Шарп обратился к сержанту ВВС США.<br>- Старший сержант, не могли бы вы показать двум моим пехотинцам, стоящим в коридоре, где столовая? - спросил он. - Мы засиделись на заднем сидении Скайрейнджера за полтора часа, а он не спроектирован для комфортабельных перелетов, держу пари, что они готовы продать свое личное оружие за чашку кофе.  
>- Насчет этого считайте, что мы тоже договорились, - пошутил Хаммонд. - Я так смотрю, вы их неплохо вымуштровали, - заметил он вскользь. - Уолтер, проводите их до столовой, а после этого проведите им экскурсию в комнату врат, - сказал он старшему сержанту. Генерал пытался быть, насколько это возможно, гостеприимным, хотя, по его мнению, они этого и не заслуживали. - Присаживайтесь, - предложил он, также садясь, когда Шарп принял его предложение и немного стушевался, поскольку его очень большой лазерный пистолет Л1-А2 вначале мешал, зацепившись кобурой за подлокотник.<br>Шарп улыбнулся, когда устроился поудобнее.  
>- Знали бы вы, что наш бухгалтер Двоскин требовал за это оборудование, - ответил он. - У него случился форменный припадок, когда он узнал, что мы сделали скидку на бронежилеты, у нас недостаточно финансирования, поэтому необходимы дополнительные средства, чтобы расширить наш научно-исследовательский отдел для изучения технологий Гоа'улдов, - объяснил он. - Согласитесь, наш продукт гораздо ценнее, чем деньги, - добавил он.<br>- Согласно хвалебному отчету от ЗВ-3 все так и есть, - согласился Хаммонд, когда Уолтер вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. - Ты ведь не промывал им мозги, верно? Поскольку я раньше никогда не видел взрослых пехотинцев, ведущих себя как мои внуки, выпрашивающие подарок.  
>Командующий усмехнулся.<br>- Извини, но мы все еще не разобрались, как жуки воздействуют на разум, - ответил он. - Если бы мы разобрались, то смогли бы разбить их и, возможно, даже сглазить вас, - пошутил он.  
>Хаммонд нахмурился.<br>- Т.е. они реально могут залезть в твою голову? - спросил он. - Я говорю о Сектоидах.  
>Шарп кивнул.<br>- Мы предполагаем, что на это способны только офицеры, - ответил он. - Обычные пехотинцы, похоже, не способны на это, - продолжил он. - У нас было несколько людей, попавших под прямой контроль ублюдков на миссии в Южной Африке только за последнюю неделю, и, кажется, одни более восприимчивы, чем другие, - объяснил он. - Я это прочувствовал на себе, когда один из них пытался вызвать у меня панику: сначала покалывание в голове, затем ощущение почти непереносимого ужаса.  
>Брови Хаммонда приподнялись.<br>- И что ты сделал? - спросил он.  
>- Разнес голову мелкой заразе и сразу почувствовал себя лучше, - Шарп ответил с ухмылкой, которая скоро исчезла. - Другие парни окончательно попадали во власть галлюцинаций, бросая свое оружие, но, как я уже говорил, некоторые поддаются внушению легче, - сказал он генералу. - Мы стараемся оглушить их, но иногда приходится драться со своими собственными людьми, стараясь убить их до того, как они подстрелят кого-то из своей собственной команды.<br>- Мы никогда не сталкивались ни с чем подобным... - начал Хаммонд. - Так как вы это называете? - спросил он.  
>- Псионика, - ответил Шарп.<br>- Точно, - отметил Хаммонд. - Мы никогда не наблюдали подобных псионических способностей у Азгардов, - сказал он ему. - Их технологии иногда очень сильно похожи на магию, но контроль разума? Нет, это совсем не похоже на маленьких серых человечков, с которыми мы знакомы.  
>- Как я уже говорил, некоторые способны на это, некоторые нет, - ответил командующий. - Возможно, те, кого вы встречали ранее, были одной из двух групп? - предположил он.<br>- Мы предпочитаем считать, что они не в той же группе, что и ваши Сектоиды, - резко ответил Хаммонд.  
>- Я бы тоже хотел так думать, - сказал ему Шарп. - Пришельцы, которые не пытаются вас похитить, искалечить и убить, кажутся мне отличной новинкой, но до тех пор, пока мы не получим доказательств, будем считать, что они действуют совместно, и готовиться соответственно.<br>- Готовиться как? - спросил Хаммонд.  
>- Ну, это совершенно секретно, но давай просто скажем, что те штуковины Гоа'улдов, которые вы уже попробовали, просто петарды по сравнению с тем оборудованием, что мы сейчас разрабатываем, - сказал ему Шарп.<br>- Я думаю, что вы серьезно недооцениваете Азагрдов, - сказал ему Хаммонд. - Они – та раса, которая держала в страхе Гоа'улдов более тысячи лет.  
>- Я пару раз сражался с джаффа, видел оружие Гоа'улдов в действии, - ответил Шарп. - Если менее чем через десятилетие они не будут нас бояться, они будут на грани вымирания, - заявил он тоном, который говорил о том, что это не было просто преувеличением, раз уж он в этом заинтересован.<br>- Если мы сможем отбиться от Сектоидов и проведем несколько сотен взводов Икс-Ком через врата, тогда мы сможем показать всей галактике, что любой, кто думает о Земле как о легкой цели, серьезно заблуждается, - сказал он. - А еще его сожгут, пустят кровь и научат хорошим манерам, - добавил он.  
>- В круг обязанностей КЗВ входит разведка, - сказал ему Хаммонд. - Мы не разделяем ваш чисто военный взгляд на происходящее, и в течение всех моих лет на службе я предпочитаю действовать именно так, - продолжил он. - У нас много археологов, ботаников, астрономов и других моих сотрудников, так что, я надеюсь, вы не рассчитываете, что гора внезапно превратится в плацдарм для какой-то всепоглощающей идеи о попытке завоевания галактики.<br>Командующий Шарп усмехнулся.  
>- Мы планируем использовать другие врата для подобных вещей, чтобы легкоранимые либеральные пацифисты, как вы, не смогли вмешаться, - ответил он иронично. - Мы участвуем в миротворческой операции, тебе известно, как трудно получить одобрение на некоторые вещи? - спросил он риторически. - Идея Завоевания Других Систем застряла в обсуждении на годы, и это не считая еще всех тех поправок, которые придется внести, обсуждая ее снова и снова, - пошутил он. - Защита планеты и получение технологий, которые помогут это сделать. Это все, что интересует Икс-Ком, - добавил он серьезно.<br>- Ранее у нас уже была проблема с людьми, собиравшими технологии, - многозначительно сказал генерал Хаммонд.  
>- Я читал отчеты: сотрудники "Агентства Информации", крадущие технологии у развитых культур, - ответил Шарп. - Мы не крадем у союзников или потенциальных союзников, - сказал он. - Если это снаряжение врага, то мы берем только то, что не привинчено, а болторезы используем только в исключительных ситуациях, но мы сначала должны их пристрелить, а потом уже обыскать. Так все воспринимают политики, поэтому как хороший солдат я буду это выполнять, - сказал он. - Хорошо, я признаю, что мы не собираемся играть роль хороших парней, как это делали вы, но лишь потому, что у нас все было не столь легко, как у вас. И я скажу тебе прямо, Джордж, с точки зрения Икс-Ком вы слишком много разговариваете и недостаточно применяете силу, - выразил он свое мнение.<br>- Как говориться: «мягко стелим, но жёстко спим», именно так и можно многого добиться, - процитировал Хаммонд.  
>- На тысячи световых лет, так мне сказали умные ребята, - ответил Шарп со спокойной улыбкой. - Слушай, я не дурак, - сказал он. - Я знаю, что вы не хотите, чтобы мы здесь находились, но когда придет время, и Земле понадобиться большой ствол, чтобы надрать чью-то задницу, поверь мне, вы посмотрите на нас по-новому. Мы не любезничаем, половина моих солдат откровенно угрюмы, но их плюс в том, что в принципе для посторонних может показаться крайне непривычным, - продолжил он, - поскольку мы клинические фаталисты и ни на йоту не хитрим, но мы отлично выполняем свою работу, поскольку все как один готовы умереть на задании.<br>Хаммонд кивнул.  
>- Скольких людей вы потеряли? - спросил он.<br>- Сбился со счета, - через некоторое время ответил Шарп. - Я пристрелил 27 пришельцев, не считая джаффа, а это говорит о том, что я неплохой стрелок. Но единственное, о чем мы никогда не забываем в нашем подразделении, это при любой возможности почтить память павших из-за похеренных рекогносцировок, и мы будем скорбеть до тех пор, пока похмелье не рассеется после дня нашей победы.  
>- Но так нельзя жить, командующий, - сказал ему Хаммонд.<br>- Мы живем в неспокойное время, генерал, - ответил Шарп с усмешкой. - У нас в Икс-Ком все считают, что когда-то пучок плазмы с начертанным на ней моим именем отправит нас в мир иной, и я просто хочу прихватить как можно большее число этих ублюдков с собой, - сказал он. - Знаешь, до того, как они предложили мне эту работу, я тратил половину своего времени на обучение новобранцев Икс-Ком, обогащая их своей безграничной мудростью, - сказал он ему. - Я старой закалки, этой работой занимаюсь немногим менее года, - отметил он. - Послушай, я скажу это прямо и четко, я не собираюсь смотреть на звания. Но, если буду считать, что прав я, отменю твои приказы и буду действовать так, как мы умеем в Икс-Ком, потому что я знаю - это работает! А вам придется убедить меня, что ваш подход к делу тоже работает, - честно сказал он Хаммонду. - В действительности это все равно будет ваша база, потому что в Икс-Ком сражаются все: от новобранца вплоть до командующего, так что большую часть времени я буду в поле, что должно поднять тебе настроение.  
>Хаммонд улыбнулся.<br>- Я был бы счастлив вместе с вами оказаться на задании, чем торчать здесь, но ВВС США предпочитает, чтобы сотрудники в звании выше полковника регулярно не участвовали в перестрелках, - сказал он.  
>- Переводись, - сказал ему командующий Шарп. - Для нас это нормально, - добавил он.<br>- Я поговорю с женой, - пошутил Хаммонд.  
>- Упоминай размер оклада, а не уровень смертности, - посоветовал Шарп с невозмутимой, но отталкивающей улыбкой.<br>Генерал Хаммонд открыл один из ящиков своего стола и достал из него папку.  
>- И еще одна вещь, которую я хотел бы обговорить до того, как мы решим, кто из ваших людей станем членом ЗВ-1, - сказал он, открывая ее. - Это мои лучшие люди. Фактически для наших сотрудников они легенда, и я считаю непростительной ошибкой, если вы будете пытаться изменить то, как они решают все вопросы.<br>- В качестве жеста доброй воли мы сокращаем количество добавляемого персонала в подразделение до одного, - ответил командующий. – Командование целиком остается на полковнике О'Нилле, во всем остальном, кроме присмотра за джаффа, чтобы он не сменил сторону, мой человек будет просто еще одним членом команды, - сказал он.  
>Хаммонд кивнул.<br>- Тил'к не очень хорошо отреагирует на сложившуюся ситуацию, - сказал он.  
>- Мне насрать, - откровенно ответил Шарп. - Я уже выбрал девочку для этой работы, она чертовски хороший солдат, причем с мозгами и более крепкими яйцами, чем половина мужиков в Икс-Ком, у которых единственное преимущество лишь в их наличии под грязным комбинезоном, - пошутил он.<br>- Женщина? - спросил Хаммонд с удивлением.  
>- У нас более высокий процент женщин в отрядах, чем у вас, - Шарп сказал ему. - Они живут дольше, чем мужчины, чему помогает, скорее всего, способность прислушиваться к советам, поскольку они не считают, что знают все, даже если и не видели плазменного оружия. Чисто моя гипотеза, - пояснил он. - У нее звание сержанта, так что проблем с системой подчинения быть не должно, но, тем не менее, майор Картер - женщина, так что я не в ответе за всякие женские штучки, - сказал он. - В скором времени ее должны были повысить, на ее счету более чем достаточно убийств, чтобы даже закоренелые женоненавистники воспринимали ее всерьез.<br>- И она убьет Тил'ка, если решит, что он опять поменяет сторону? - спросил Хаммонд.  
>- Мгновенно, - ответил Шарп. - Она сотрудник Икс-Ком до мозга костей.<br>Генерал Хаммонд вздохнул. Он уже начинал скучать по старым добрым временам, когда единственным, о чем он беспокоился, были Ха'таки Гоа'улдов, бомбящие его с орбиты.

**Часть 3. Зона 51 – Земля – Август, 2000.**

Майор Саманта Картер по неким причинам и менее, чем через день знакомства с ним, страстно желала разбить нос ведущего эксперта Зоны 51 по наквадаху и программе Звездных врат. Она не могла понять, почему именно, но факт оставался фактом. Причем ни один другой нос на любой другой планете, ну, или для большей точности, в любом из миров Системных Лордов Гоа'улдов, не вызывал столь непреодолимого желания его ударить. К счастью, в данный момент он громко спорил с одним из ученых Икс-Ком, отправленных сюда для обмена опытом и сотрудничества, а не высказывал сомнения в ее интеллекте и не изображал из себя поклонника, что для нее почему-то было крайне отвратительным. А это в свою очередь означало, что Родни МакКей не будет ее отвлекать, и она может продолжить наблюдения на одном из терминалов, расположенных поблизости, за показаниями мощности, снимаемыми с образца элериума, который анализировался в испытательной камере.  
>Комната была заполнена учеными из Икс-Ком и Зоны 51, все они живо обсуждали различные инопланетные технологии, с которыми успели столкнуться. Те немногие, кто не являлся учеными, включая смертельно скучающего полковника Джека О'Нилла, околачивались у столика с закусками.<br>В конце концов парень из Икс-Ком поднял руки, повернулся спиной к МакКею и зашагал прочь, бормоча что-то на языке, которого она не понимала. Тем не менее смысл предельно ясно читался по выражению его лица и раздраженному тону. Картер с облегчением заметила, что манеры МакКея на других людей действовали так же скверно.  
>– Как вы с ним работаете? – обратился к Картер ученый из Икс-Ком, пододвигаясь немного в сторону, чтобы видеть экран и результаты, на которые она смотрела.<br>– А я и не работаю, мы встретились только вчера, я работаю в горе Шайенн, а не в зоне 51, – ответила Картер. – Он крайне неприятный, высокомерный... и неприятный, – сказала она.  
>– Этот человек имел наглость рискнуть и поправить меня в вопросе идеальной кристаллической структуры элериума, – сказал ученый Икс-Ком, стискивая зубы. – До недавнего времени он даже не знал, что она существует, моя команда уже построила рабочую тест-модель двигателей на базе этого материала, – сказал он ей.<br>– Его уверенность в бесспорности своих теорий непоколебима, – согласилась Картер. – Саманта Картер, – представилась она, протягивая руку.  
>– Радек Зеленка, научное подразделение Икс-Ком, – ответил он, пожимая протянутую руку.<br>– Ваш английский очень хорош, – сказала ему Сем, – лучше чем мой... Откуда вы? – спросила она, немного смущенная от признания его заслуг.  
>– Чешская республика, – сказал он ей. – Не переживайте, что не узнали акцент, – добавил он. – Для нас вы, американцы и канадцы, как МакКей, разговариваете абсолютно одинаково, хотя нам и говорили, что это не так, – сказал он. – Ну, так какие мысли насчет элериума? Ваш наквадах, безусловно, очень обрадовал наших людей.<br>– Трудно поверить, что они по сути одно и то же вещество, – заметила Картер.  
>– Они что? – спросил О'Нилл, проходя мимо и держа канапе в одной руке и стакан апельсинового сока в другой.<br>– Они один и тот же элемент, – сказала ему Картер. – Тебя что, не было на докладе ранее? – спросила она в замешательстве, так как была уверена, что видела его там.  
>– Я был в последних рядах, оттуда плохо слышно, – ответил О'Нилл.<br>Он не упомянул того, что совместно с командой безопасности на самом деле играл в карты, и того, что тот парень выиграл у него десять баксов. На самом деле это и было основной причиной того, что он об этом не сказал. Тот парень по-любому мухлевал, система О'Нилла была надежна, ну, или он так думал.  
>Картер вздохнула.<br>– Наквадах и элериум это один и тот же элемент номер 115, они стабильные изотопы унунпентия, – сказала она ему. – Единственное различие между ними в том, что они разные аллотропы одного и того же элемента.  
>– Аллотропы? – повторил О'Нилл, не понимая.<br>– Аллотропы – это разновидности элемента, которые связываются по-разному, образуя другой вид, – сказал ему Зеленка, привыкший объяснять подобные вещи военным. Солдаты Икс-Ком были научно подкованы не больше, чем любые другие.  
>– Наквадах и элериум не выглядят слишком похожими, – отметил О'Нилл. Наквадах был веществом серого цвета с металлическим оттенком, а элериум представлял из себя какую-то зеленую светящуюся кристаллическую хрень, которую он видел несколько ранее.<br>– Графит и алмаз тоже не похожи, хотя они оба аллотропы углерода и не содержат ничего больше, просто их атомы расположены по-разному, что влияет не только на их внешний вид, но и на другие свойства, – ответила Картер. – Алмаз достаточно твердый, чтобы резать стекло, а графит стирается о лист бумаги, при этом графит проводит электричество, а алмаз – нет.  
>– Алмаз – это кристалл, через который ты можешь смотреть, подобно элериуму, через графит – нет, также как и через обычный наквадах, – вступил в разговор Зеленка.<br>– Один и тот же элемент, но как разительно отличаются свойства, – сказал он.  
>– У них даже радиология разная, хотя так и не должно быть, но они оба настолько странные, что это далеко не главная их странность,– заметила Картер. – Жидкий наквадах, форма вещества, питающая посохи, к примеру, это третий аллотроп, – сказала она О'Ниллу. – Фактически он наквадаховый эквивалент угольного фуллерена, то есть бакибола, – добавила Картер. – Атомы расположены таким образом, что образуют крошечные молекулярные шары. Это похоже на море шариков, создающих эффект жидкости, хотя материал ею на самом деле не является, – пояснила она. – Жидкий наквадах также светится зеленым, как и элериум, так что он в какой-то мере ведет себя как нечто среднее между ними, – добавила она.<br>– Бакиболы? – уточнил О'Нилл, сузив свои глаза. Иногда он думал, что она выдумывала слова прямо сходу, хотя и не так часто, как Даниэль.  
>– Я найду картинку в книге, когда мы вернемся в КЗВ, так тебе легче это будет объяснить, – сказала ему Картер.<br>– Хорошая новость в том, что мы теперь можем найти способ производить элериум из наквадах сырья, – сказал Зеленка.  
>– Прекрасные новости, поскольку этого вещества нам не хватает. Хотя в некотором роде при производстве электроэнергии оно уступает обычному наквадаху, но на его основе гораздо проще построить силовые установки для космических аппаратов, особенно подобных своими размерами небольшому истребителю.<br>– Да? – спросил О'Нилл.  
>Картер кивнула.<br>– Элериум расходуется гораздо быстрее, но его способность генерировать гравитационные волны при определенных условиях более чем полезна, – сказала она. – Гибридная силовая установка может значительно повысить топливную эффективность, если будет использовать элериум только для производства тяги, а наквадах-генератор для обеспечения энергией остальных систем: оружия, радаров, авионики и т.п.  
>– Мне понравилось выступление профессора Росса с базы Икс-Ком в Северной Америке, особенно его идея о форсажном модуле на основе жидкого наквадаха, – вставил Зеленка, – хотя я не уверен в возможности его реализации.<br>– Если получится создать подобный модуль, то это будет нечто, – согласилась Картер, – но, если что-то пойдет не так, взрыв двигателей будет подобен термоядерной бомбе.  
>– Если бы не проект, то в этом я с радостью поучаствовал бы, – отметил Зеленка. – Приближается Маккей, так что прошу прощения, но я вас покидаю и убегаю со сцены, хотя, возможно, вы уговорите вашего коллегу пристрелить его? – предложил он, указывая на О'Нилла.<br>Как только Зеленка с легким кивком покинул их, игнорируя Маккея, Картер повернулась к О'Ниллу.  
>– Эти люди из Икс-Ком не перестают меня удивлять, насколько же быстро они могут найти простое решение для, казалось бы, неразрешимых технических проблем, – сказала она ему.<p>

**Заметки от автора:**

Ф-302 еще не введены в строй к этому времени, так что маловероятно, что они есть в КЗВ (или показаны полковнику). Так что я посчитал, раз уж Икс-Ком нанимает лучших пилотов по всему миру, то Кэмерон Митчелл очень хорошо вписывается в качестве пилота Перехватчика.  
>Командующий Расс Шарп – это персонаж, упомянутый в текстах к игре "X-COM Terror from the Deep" как участник Первой войны с пришельцами с 1999го по 2003й. Так что я не придумал его, а просто перевел с тренировочной программы Икс-Ком в КЗВ.<br>Илья Двоскин – это имя финансового директора Икс-Ком из того же источника.  
>МакКей мог уже быть в Зоне 51 и все еще не знать Саманту Картер в этот момент программы ЗВ.<br>Зеленка не мог быть в программе ЗВ, но Икс-Ком нанимает сотрудников по всему миру, так что я решил, почему бы и не ввести его.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

**Часть 1. Гора Шайенн – Земля – Август, 2000.**

Командующий Шарп первый раз встретился с полковником О'Ниллом только вчера, но этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы понять: проблемы неизбежны. Не то, чтобы это было полной неожиданностью, он догадывался об этом и ранее, изучив его личное дело и получив несколько довольно недвусмысленных предупреждений от генерала Хаммонда по поводу жесткого обращения командующего с офицером ЗВ-1. Честно говоря, Шарп предпочел бы хорошенько поколотить его, но вынужден был делать все возможное во избежание обострения между его людьми и сотрудниками КЗВ. Тех проблем, которые уже сейчас наметились, было и так предостаточно.

Один из источников таких проблем как раз должен был показаться. «Если бы это была легкая работа, то они могли бы дать ее кому-то другому», – рассуждал он, когда дверь открылась, и в комнату для брифингов вошел О'Нилл, а за ним майор Картер и перебежчик джаффа.

– Вы хотели нас видеть, командующий? – начал О'Нилл, демонстративно не занимая стул.

– Если под этим вы имеете в виду тот приказ, по которому вы должны явиться ко мне для доклада, то да, я вызывал вас, – подтвердил Шарп. – И это было не так давно, – добавил он, сверяясь с часами.

О'Нилл прищурился, скорее ад замерзнет, чем он сделает доклад кому-либо на этой базе, и он не будет лысым, из Техаса, и его не будут звать Джордж Хаммонд.

– Мы пришли, сэр, – ответил он, тщательно взвешивая свои слова, чтобы продемонстрировать, что ни одно из них еще ничего не значит. Эти икс-комовцы пришли так, будто бы они уже присвоили себе эту базу, да еще и ведут себя так, будто ждут, что КЗВ склонится и проглотит все, но этого не произойдет, по крайней мере, не в ЗВ-1.

– Все нормально, полковник, – сказал ему Шарп. – Я и не надеялся, что понравлюсь вам, и, в целом, мне фиолетово, как вы ко мне относитесь, – продолжил он. – Они могут говорить о вас, как о втором Иисусе, но я не буду воспринимать вас или кого-либо еще в КЗВ всерьез до тех пор, пока лично не увижу доказательств, что хотя бы наполовину столь хороши, как они о вас говорят.

– Со всем уважением, сэр, – ответил О'Нилл, подразумевая, что уважения на самом-то деле очень мало, – я могу то же самое сказать и о вас.

Шарп усмехнулся.

– Ну, полковник, мы гораздо лучше, даже, чем те слухи, что о нас ходят, – ответил он серьезно. – Скоро вы сами в этом убедитесь, – продолжил он, – и на этой ноте я хотел бы представить вам нового члена вашей команды, – добавил он, указывая на молодую девушку в таком же сером комбинезоне, как и у него, которая навытяжку стояла у дальней стены. – ЗВ-1, представляю вам нового члена вашей команды: сержант Людмила Андианова, ранее служившая в 216-м отдельном батальоне русских спецподразделений, – сказал он, обращая внимание на женщину и заканчивая формальное представление.

О'Нилл внутренне застонал: «Ну, конечно же, она должна быть русской, верно? Русская в ЗВ-1, почему Хаммонд не согласился на команды из представителей Икс-Ком, несколько дипломатических инцидентов и вспыхнувших небольших войн стоили бы этого?»

– Не думаю, что в спецназе было чересчур много женщин, сержант? – спросил он.

– Немногие вступают, еще меньше проходят отбор или, вернее сказать, остаются в живых после тренировок, полковник, – сержант ответила с заметным акцентом, но ее английский был гораздо лучше, чем О'Нилл надеялся. – И, конечно, если сравнить мою текущую работу, то тренировки и задания спецназа кажутся детскими забавами, – сказала она ему. – Мне потребуется некоторое время, чтобы адаптироваться к более легкой жизни теперь, когда я назначена в ваше подразделение.

Картер с трудом поборола желание закатить глаза, а вот О'Нилл, не стесняясь, сделал это, да еще и со своей ухмылочкой.

– Если вы рассчитываете на легкую прогулку в ЗВ-1, то для вас новая работа станет откровением всей вашей жизни, сержант, – сказал ей О'Нилл.

– Как скажете, сэр, – ответила Андианова, намеренно разговаривая так же, как О'Нилл отвечал Шарпу. – Однако я все же считаю, что откровением всей моей жизни был день, когда я села на включенный шокер, – сказала она ему прямо в лицо. – Говорят, что я подпрыгнула вверх, словно Скайренджер, и взвыла, очень напоминая реактивный самолет, – продолжила она, развивая мысль и не меняя при этом выражение лица и манеру разговора.

– С того времени мы отменили эту часть подготовки новобранцев, – вставил Шарп. – Слишком большое число ожогов на этом месте делают поездку на скамейке Скайрейнджера чересчур неудобной, – сказал он со смешком.

– К слову о броне и лазерных винтовках, рекруты стали слишком разбалованы, командующий, – высказала свое мнение сержант. – Есть ли какие–то ритуалы, через которые мне следует пройти, полковник? – спросила она О'Нилла.

– Мы могли бы оглушить вас Зэтом, – невозмутимо предложила Картер.

– Убедитесь, что я в это время безоружна, майор, – ответила ей Андианова. – Ваши соотечественники, что были в моей команде, говорили, что у меня очень быстрая реакция, как у вашего Билли Кида, – сказала она Картер. – Мне не хотелось бы подстрелить вас рефлекторно.

О'Нилл улыбнулся.

– Я бы хотел увидеть..., – начал он.

Пистолет сержанта был в ее руке, дуло лазерного пистолета смотрело прямо ему между глаз, причем все произошло столь быстро, что ее действия выглядели размытыми.

– ...это, – закончил он свою фразу. – Тренируетесь перед зеркалом или как? – спросил он.

Даже Тил'к был удивлен ее скоростью и временем реакции, что было видно по приподнятым бровям.

– Да, – категорично ответила Андианова, опуская и убирая пистолет. – И это спасло мою жизнь не единожды, – сказала она ему. – Если вы хотите продемонстрировать мне свои навыки, то я с удовольствием составлю компанию вам на стрелковом полигоне, чтобы показать вам свой превосходный уровень в стрельбе и опустить вас в землю, – предложила она.

– Спасибо, сержант, в этом нет необходимости, – сказал ей О'Нилл, он уже получил четкое представление о том, что она может, и не хотел лишний раз подтверждать ее мнение о персонале КЗВ до того, как появится возможность продемонстрировать свои способности в боевых условиях, а не на тренировках.

Предупреждающие сигналы сообщили о внеплановой активации, О'Нилл начал двигаться в сторону зала Врат, чтобы узнать, что произошло, но взгляд командующего Шарпа остановил его. Если это было что-то важное, то ему в любом случае расскажут.

– Командующий Шарп, мне сказали, что одна из обязанностей сержанта - убить меня? – поинтересовался Тил'к.

О'Нилл явно вздрогнул при этих словах, дипломатия и такт не были ему свойственны.

– Да, – подтвердил Шарп.

– В Икс-Ком не столь твердо убеждены в твоей преданности, как в КЗВ, – честно сказал он джаффа. – Я даю тебе шанс, – добавил Шарп, – убеди сержанта, и потом она, возможно, убедит меня. Если ты не можешь ее убедить, тогда никогда не предоставляй ей причины сжечь твои мозги лазером, так как она это сделает, верно, сержант?

– Так точно, командующий, – ответила Андианова. – Ничего личного, – сказала она Тил'ку. – У меня не было возможности развить какое-либо предубеждение против вас либо ваших людей. Во время двух моих проходов через наши собственные Врата ни один из джаффа, с которыми мы столкнулись, не прожил слишком долго, чтобы у меня возникли негативные мысли о них. Они были совершенно не подготовлены к столкновению с нашим оружием, – заявила она.

Уж этому-то О'Нилл точно верил. Пока они были в Зоне 51 и после этого сидели на бесконечной череде лекций, вводивших его в ступор, он и другой военный персонал США смотрели на демонстрацию действия различного лазерного оружия, разработанного в Икс-Ком, от пистолетов до пушек, спроектированных для установки на самолеты. Ему даже разрешили попробовать одну из этих винтовок в действии, и после некоторой пристрелки оружие стреляло по абсолютно идеальной траектории, он был более, чем впечатлен. Эти штуковины были невероятно хороши, но, что его удивило еще больше, ему сказали, что у Сектоидов пушки были еще лучше, да еще к тому же и в два раза мощнее.

– Они адаптируются со временем, – сказал он ей.

– Вот, что я вам скажу, полковник, они еще даже не скорректировали свое тактику в ответ на обычное огнестрельное оружие, – ответил Шарп. – Даже такое простое решение, как сокращение размера их посохов до более разумного и добавление рукоятки, приклада и железного прицела, могло бы значительно сократить их технологическое отставание, но они этого не сделали, – продолжил он. – У нас уже есть пара таких прототипов, но они все еще уступают нашим Л2-А1, поэтому вряд ли они будут поставлены на вооружение.

– Мы думали об этом, – сказала ему Картер. – Я даже выполнила предварительное проектирование, но их скорострельность слишком невелика, – пояснила она. – Орудия-посохи могут вести огонь очередью в течение непродолжительного промежутка времени, а затем перегреваются, – отметила она.

– Верно, но, если вы возьмете шесть посохов вместе и приделаете к ним электромотор и систему охлаждения, вы получите просто адскую пушку гатлинга, – ответил ей с улыбкой Шарп. – Первые ТОП, оборудованные ими, прибудут на следующей неделе, и вы можете использовать их для постановки автоматического заградительного огня почти на неограниченное время, энергоячейки из жидкого наквадаха позволяют это сделать. Просто идеально для стрельбы по кучке разозленных джаффа.

Челюсть Картер отвисла.

– Тогда почему, черт возьми, мы этого не сделали раньше? – спросила она.

– Будь я проклят, если знаю, – ответил Шарп, пожимая плечами.

– Еще мы разрабатываем модификацию ТОП с двойными пушками из посохов для сложных заданий, когда требуется тяжелая поддержка - иногда гром и молния находят свое место.

– Обычно мы так вопросы не решаем, – сказал ему О'Нилл.

– Обычно вы не хотите так решать вопросы, – с усмешкой ответил командующий Шарп. – Иск-Ком просто действует чуть-чуть активнее, чем вы привыкли, – сказал он. – Мы потихоньку готовимся начать с ними войну, поначалу не слишком жесткую, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не получим необходимые технологии, чтобы конкурировать с ними в космосе, но, тем не менее, аккуратно начнем выбивать из них дерьмо, – заявил он.

– Несомненно, – прокомментировал Тил'к с четким ощущением того, что теперь, учитывая серьезность разговора, над ним лично навис «дамоклов меч» или скорее даже лазер. Было что-то такое в глазах сержанта, что его не просто волновало, он слышал, что Тау'ри называют это «взглядом старика», хотя у джаффа было свое слово для воина, который увидел слишком многое за слишком короткое время.

Стук в дверь отвлек его внимание.

– Войдите, – ответил Шарп. В дверь вошел старший сержант Гарриман с выражением крайней обеспокоенности на лице.

– Командующий Шарп, полковник О'Нилл, – начал Уолтер, – генерал отправил меня найти вас. Внеплановая активация - это был доктор Ротман, вернувшийся с P3X–888.

– Это та планета, на которой копается Даниэль? – спросил О'Нилл.

– Да, сэр, – ответил старший сержант.

– Он сказал, что Унас захватил доктора Джексона, и вся оставшаяся команда сейчас его преследует.

– Когда? – быстро спросил О'Нилл.

– Три часа назад, сэр, – Гарриман ответил. – Генерал Хаммонд приказал вам отправиться туда вместе с ЗВ-1 немедленно.

– Сэр... – начала Картер, смотря на командующего Шарпа.

– Не «сэркайте» мне майор, шевелитесь побыстрее, – сказал ей Шарп. – Сержант, теперь вы с ЗВ-1, идите и вытащите доктора Джексона из рук врага, – сказал он. – У меня наготове полный отряд, если вам потребуется поддержка, – добавил он.

Они уже неслись в сторону оружейной, когда сержант Людмила Андианова поняла, что она совершенно не представляет, кто такой, черт побери, «Унас».

**Часть 2. Звездные Врата – Планета P3X-888 – Август, 2000.**

При поддержке ЗВ-2 они заняли оборонительную позицию вокруг врат, как только прибыли на планету. Немногим ранее для разведки местности был отправлен беспилотник. О'Нилл попытался связаться и с Даниэлем, и с ЗВ-11, но безрезультатно, после чего приказал майору Кобурну охранять врата. Они же тем временем вместе с доктором Ротманом намеревались отправиться к месту, где был захвачен Даниэль.

– Тил'к, ты идешь впереди, – приказал О'Нилл. – Пирс, ты и сержант Андианова прикрываете нас сзади, – продолжил он, указывая на одного из членов ЗВ-2. – Остальные остаются охранять врата, Кобурн – за главного.

– Да, сэр, – ответил Пирс и подумал: "Что ж, эта русская цыпочка неплохо выглядит, хотя бронежилет, одетый на ней, совсем ее не красит. По крайней мере, она не надела полную экипировку".

Бронежилет Икс-Ком был хорош для коротких жестких перестрелок, в которых они обычно участвовали, но в нем точно не захочется прогуляться куда-либо. К счастью, бронежилет был модульной конструкции. А это значит, что она просто шла, надев соответствующие части на туловище и верхнюю часть рук. Обычный синий металлик заканчивался светло-коричневым хаки, который соответствовал цвету ее комбинезона. К его большому изумлению сзади на бронежилете, чуть выше легкого полевого рюкзака, было написано ее имя плюс "Экс-коммунист" в кавычках чуть ниже.

У членов ЗВ были с собой P-90, которые недавно были одобрены Командованием Звездных Врат в качестве дополнения к обычным MP-5. Фактически, их скоро снимут с вооружения, так как команды теперь тренировались и укомплектовывались с использованием новых лазеров, но сейчас он был только у Андиановой, которая как раз предпочитала носить большой пистолет на поясе и угловатую винтовку в руках вместо обычного пулевого оружия.

Пирс придерживался иного мнения. Хотя он слышал рассказы о новом оружии и его характеристиках, высокоскоростной свинец все же служил ему чертовски хорошо в прошлом, а посему все еще вытеснял в его сознании высокие технологии в деле преследования других.

– Ты встречался раньше с унасами? – спросила русская, не повышая голоса и продолжая вертеть головой, изучая окрестности.

– Нет, но по слухам у тебя есть снаряжение, которое может "успокоить" его, – с улыбкой ответил Пирс. – Учти, если внутри него есть Гоа'улд, то эта хреновина вылечит его очень быстро, – добавил он.

– Думаю, что нашим «головастикам» было бы интересно получить живой экземпляр, – заявила Андианова. – У меня для этого с собой есть и глушилка, и Зэт, – сказала она ему.

– Наша основная задача – спасение ЗВ-11 и доктора Джексона, – ответил Пирс.

– Конечно, – согласилась Андианова. – Но если представится возможность, а я буду недееспособной, у глушилки простое управление, просто поверни ручку до необходимого напряжения и нажми кнопку, когда прикоснешься к цели, – посоветовала она. – Если эти унасы настолько выносливы, как вы рассказываете, может понадобиться полная мощность разряда. Не прикасайся к электроду на конце, разряд может оказаться слишком мощным и остановить твое сердце, и его точно хватит, чтобы вызвать ожоги и конвульсии.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, – ответил Пирс. "Ее акцент довольно мил", – решил он несмотря на то, что выглядела она достаточно сурово.

Впереди капитан Грифф помогал передвигаться доктору Ротману, что было не совсем ему по душе. Но, когда полковник дает тебе задание, приходится выполнять его, особенно если его зовут О'Нилл. У ЗВ-2 была хорошая репутация в КЗВ, и Грифф был горд быть вторым в команде после майора Кобурна, но Первый отряд считался элитой. Впрочем, это было верно для всех, кроме новых людей из Икс-Ком, никто из которых, слава Богу, не был пока что приписан к ЗВ-2.

– Сэр, – неожиданно сказала Картер.

– Да? – ответил О'Нилл.

– Регистрирую сильный радиолокационный пеленг. Сейчас он пропал, и его длительности было недостаточно, чтобы определить направление, – сказала Картер, отрываясь от приемника.

– Ну и что же это значит? – спросил Ротман.

– По всей видимости, Даниэль пытался использовать свое радио, – пояснила Картер.

– Это может быть и ЗВ-11, – заметил Грифф, поскольку с тем же успехом это могли быть и они, как и доктор Джексон. «Но, конечно же, Картер, О'Нилл и Тил'к будут более сосредоточены на своем товарище по команде», – подумал капитан, но ничего не сказал.

– Беспилотник что-то обнаружил и вырубился. Я пока не могу объяснить, почему он отключился, – сказала Картер.

– Ладно, давайте разберемся, что там, – приказал О'Нилл.

Сигнал означал, что неподалеку есть как минимум один человек, способный выйти на связь. То, что сигнал оборвался, могло означать, что они в беде.

Капитан Грифф услышал, как Ротман тихо жаловался на идею передвигаться хоть сколько-нибудь быстрее, чем они это делали ранее. Что ж, в худшем случае он не был младше всех присутствующих по званию и мог всегда приказать Пирсу или русскому сержанту сопровождать Ротмана.

Когда они прибыли к месту раскопок, Ротман обратил внимание на место, где был убит Лодер из его команды прежде, чем Даниэль сбежал. Тил'к подтвердил по останкам, что тот был убит очень сильным существом, и, судя по ранениям и следам, это был унас. После ЗВ-11 осталось большое количество гильз, что заставило капитана Гриффа в душе засомневаться, а не была ли огневая мощь, необходимая для сражения унаса, даже большей, чем он думал.

Пирс и Андианова обследовали окрестности места раскопок. Пирс вернулся с майором Хокинсом из ЗВ-11, у которого был слегка остекленевший взгляд.

– Я нашел его просто стоящим здесь и уставившимся в пространство, – доложил он.

– Полковник, – сказал Хокинс.

– Где остальные ваши люди? – расспрашивал О'Нилл.

– Мы были атакованы, – ответил тот. – Санчес точно мертв. Я не знаю, что случилось после. Мы были разделены. Я надеялся, что кто-то из них уже вернется, – доложил он.

– О, Господи, – шокировано сказал Ротман, он знал этих людей: они были его командой, а кое-кто даже другом.

Картер глубоко вдохнула.

– Майор, мы пытались связаться с вами в течение последних нескольких часов, – сказала она ему.

Хокинс моргнул.

– Мои люди мертвы, верно? – тихо спросил он, его взгляд был совершенно пустым. О'Нилл сочувствовал ему, потеря любого, за кого ты отвечаешь, приносила такую адскую боль, что он обычно желал быть на месте тех, с кем это случилось. Но сейчас на это не было времени.

Они могли бы отправить Хокинса назад в КЗВ, но сейчас им следовало приложить все усилия и убедиться, что никто больше не умрет.

– Слушайте, Хокинс, мы не можем кого-то выделить, чтобы отвести вас к вратам, – сказал он, уже отбросив мысль отправки одного или двух солдат с ним как слишком рискованную, учитывая возможность повторной засады. – Вам придется идти с нами. Вы сможете? – спросил он.

– Как скажете, сэр, – ответил Хокинс, его голос уже звучал чуть увереннее.

– Тогда вперед, – приказал О'Нилл, и они отправились за Тил'ком, шедшим по следу унаса, сохраняя высокий темп движения. Грифф все так же опекал Ротмана, а Пирс присматривал за Хокинсом. Сержант Андианова же присматривала за Тил'ком, но по несколько другим соображениям.

След вел к реке, у которой О'Нилл приказал остановиться на отдых, поскольку Ротман уже начал хрипеть, да и ночь была уже совсем близко. Ротман благодарно оперся о дерево прямо в лесу и сделал пару глотков из фляги Пирса перед тем, как свалиться спать. Его кратковременный сон закончился через час, когда О'Нилл решил выслушать его мнение относительно Хокинса, который определенно вел себя странно.

Людмила Андианова считала, что все они более чем немного странноваты, поэтому соблюдала дистанцию и держала ружье наготове, когда пыталась в своей броне устроиться удобнее, хоть ей это и не удавалось. Чертово обмундирование натирало как сумасшедшее, особенно женщинам из Икс-Ком. «Спортивный бюстгальтер просто не подходит к данной работе», – с сожалением думала она, в конце концов, погружаясь в сон.

Вскоре после рассвета О'Нилл разбудил ее. Тил'к был на берегу реки, она стояла рядом и присматривала за ним, а О'Нилл присматривал за ней. Внезапно, когда Тил'к начал поворачивать свой посох, она вскинула свое ружье, и лазерный луч рассек воздух очень близко от джаффа.

– Брось его, – закричал на нее О'Нилл.

– Нет, О'Нилл, – раздался громкий голос Тил'ка. Он неожиданно повернулся и навел свой посох на членов команды, которые отовсюду сбежались. – Я почувствовал, что в реке был Гоа'улд, один попытался напасть на меня, но до того, как я его пристрелил, это сделала сержант, – сказал он.

Он не добавил, что точность и аккуратность, с которыми она выполнила выстрел на такое расстояние, были просто поразительны.

– Любой из вас мог стать носителем, – продолжил он, целясь в них из своего посоха.

Вскоре после этого, когда ее руки и ноги были связаны, Андианова думала о том, что, возможно, ей стоило остаться на Земле и сражаться с чертовыми жуками, поскольку это было форменное унижение. Тил'к поступил очень грамотно. Из того, что она знала о Гоа'улдах и джаффа, было ясно, что он – единственный из присутствующих, кто не может быть носителем. Но, все же, она теперь связана, а ее бронежилет стал еще менее удобным в этом положении.

Тил'к радировал оставшимся членам ЗВ-2 у врат, чтобы те забрали их. Но пройдет много часов, пока они смогут это сделать. К этому времени у нее не только все будет болеть, а еще захочется и есть, и пить. И, кроме того, ей жутко хотелось в туалет, из-за чего она сердилась все больше и больше.

Тил'к решил продолжить поиска доктора Джексона самостоятельно.

– Это же смешно, я не Гоа'улд, – заявил Ротман.

– Ну, и почему же ты ничего не сказал раньше? Это бы все исправило, – саркастически ответил О'Нилл. Андианова пробормотала что-то на русском, слова были незнакомы, но то, как она их произнесла, делало их смысл абсолютно очевидным.

– Итак, кто же из вас Гоа'улд? – спросил Грифф, оглядываясь вокруг.

О'Нилл попытался избавиться от своих уз.

– Хорошо, любой, у кого в голове сидит змея, поднимите ваши руки, – заявил он иронично. Глаза майора Хокинса загорелись, и сержант Андианова наблюдала с широко раскрытыми глазами, как он с легкостью разорвал свои узы и встал.

– В следующий раз я перестреляю вас всех, – заявила она, надеясь, что следующий раз будет.

– Хорошая идея, – ответил О'нилл, как только Хокинс пошел к вещам, чтобы подобрать P90.

– Тил'к, – сказал он громко, но ответа не последовало.

– ТИЛ'К, – повторил он несколько раз, повышая свой голос.

Хокинс взял оружие и начал прицеливаться, когда первый заряд из оружия-посоха попал в его тело, заставив его упасть на землю.

"Это был неплохой план", – подумала Андианова. Как потом объяснил Тил'к, только носитель Гоа'улда был способен разорвать веревки. Она потирала свои запястья, когда Тил'к развязал Ротмана. Внезапно его глаза засветились, и он ударил джаффа сбоку, а затем схватил посох, который Тил'к положил, чтобы снять его путы.

Андианова начала движение еще до того, как Ротман смог навести посох на ближайшую цель, которой был капитан Грифф. Поскольку у нее была прекрасная реакция, да и ловкостью с быстротой тоже не была обделена, она успела стать между ними, когда Ротман выстрелил. Заряд попал в ее грудную клетку и отбросил назад.

До того, как он смог выстрелить еще раз, О'Нилл, которого развязали первым, схватил P-90 и разрядил половину магазина в Ротмана, и тот упал на землю, весь изрешеченный пулями.

– Сержант, – окликнул быстро О'Нилл, как только Андианова перекатилась на спину. На передней части ее брони было темное пятно в месте попадания заряда из орудия-посоха.

– Я не ранена, но мне придется потратить несколько часов на полировку моей брони, – ответила она, дотрагиваясь рукой до места попадания, после чего резко ее отдернула. – Оно горячее, – сказала она. – Я благодарна только тому, что их оружию не хватает пробивной силы, ведь большинство из плазменного оружия сектоидов, скорее всего, убило бы меня, – добавила она, как только О'Нилл протянул ей руку.

– Ваш поступок требовал мужества, – сказал ей О'Нилл.

– Было лучше, чтобы выстрел попал в меня, чем в капитана Гриффа, который гарантированно получил бы более серьезные раны или даже погиб, – спокойно ответила она.

– Тебе могли попасть в голову, – сказал Грифф. – Я у тебя в долгу, сержант, – сказал он ей.

– Ну, капитан, постараюсь не забыть взыскать его с тебя, – ответила она в своей обычной бесстрастной манере.

– Славно, а теперь мы отправимся спасать Даниэля, – заявил О'Нилл.

– Но мы уже потеряли слишком много людей на этой планете.

– Пирс и я похороним их, – объявил капитан Грифф. – Они это заслужили.

– Хорошо, – согласился О'Нилл. – Тил'к, ты идешь впереди группы, двигаемся беглым шагом, – приказал он. – Андианова, ты замыкающая, – продолжил он, когда русская вернула себе свое оружие.

– Вы уверены, что все в порядке, сержант? – спросила ее Картер.

– Я в порядке, майор. Спасибо вам за заботу, – ответила она, кивая. – Чем скорее мы вернем доктора Джексона, тем скорее вернемся домой, – продолжила Людмила после короткой паузы.

– Полковник О'Нилл, я слышала, вам нравится рыбалка, – неожиданно сказала она.

– И? – ответил О'Нилл насмешливо.

– Вы когда-нибудь делали это с динамитом? – спросила она, доставая гранату из переднего кармана и слегка кивая в сторону реки.

– Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, сержант, – ответил О'Нилл, улыбаясь.

Вода заглушит звук взрыва, а оружейный огонь уже в любом случае оповестил всех в округе об их присутствии. Андианова потянула за чеку и бросила гранату в реку. Она взорвалась, подняв столб воды, очень скоро множество мертвых Гоа'улдов плавало на поверхности.

Весь отряд порадовался небольшой разрядке ситуации, к тому же вскоре они нашли и доктора Джексона, который прекрасно проводил время с частью племени унасов, встретивших их довольно дружелюбно даже несмотря на то, что сержант проделала дыру в одном из них с помощью своей лазерной винтовки. Она опередила О'Нилла на добрых полсекунды.

**Часть 3. Гора Шайенн - Земля - Сентябрь, 2000. **

Людмила Андианова по-прежнему ворчала что-то про себя на русском, когда они вернулись через звездные врата с P53-381. Помощь Энкаранам была исключительно социальной работой, однако оказалось, что это было лишь началом. Плохо лишь то, что в самый интересный момент доктор Джексон нашел решение, которое позволило сохранить судно Гадмиров. Его, кстати, после взрыва можно было бы восстановить, а затем уж детально изучить. Ну, при условии, конечно, что перегруженный наквадах-генератор, который майор Картер изготовила для осуществления взрыва, оставил бы от него обломки достаточного размера, чтобы их можно было изучать после детонации.  
>– Посмотрите на это с другой стороны, сержант, – сказал ей Даниэль, – Гадмиры выглядят достаточно благоразумной, интеллектуально развитой и мирной расой, – продолжил он. – Они могут стать хорошими союзниками в будущем.<br>Андианова вопросительно посмотрела на него и пробормотала что-то, что заставило археолога остановиться как вкопанного перед трапом и пропустить ее вперед. Русский был поразительно хорош для витиеватых ругательств, вся их национальная история способствовала такому развитию языка. Разрушения, оставленные нацистской Германией после Второй Мировой войны, и экономический коллапс, приведший к падению коммунизма, были лишь самыми последними из событий в очень долгой последовательности, что, в конечном итоге, и научило русских людей столь великолепно ругаться.  
>– Не думаю, что она уж очень-то меня любит, – констатировал Даниэль, когда русская ушла по направлению к оружейной, чтобы оставить винтовку и бронежилет.<br>– Что ж, по крайней мере, она не держит тебя под постоянным присмотром, решая, стоит ли пристрелить тебя, Даниэль Джексон, – спокойно ответил Тил'к.  
>– Она все больше мне нравится, – заявил О'Нилл.<br>– Ну, это только потому, что, когда ты пришел с идеей взорвать Гадмиров, она была в полном восторге от такого предложения, – исподлобья заметила Картер.  
>– Ага, очередной голос в пользу постулата: «Давайте убьем их всех, пусть Бог разбирается, кто есть кто», – ответил О'Нилл. – Это бодрит, – продолжил он, пытаясь не рассмеяться.<br>Даниэль закатил глаза.  
>– Уж простите, но я с этим не согласен, – ответил он. – К тому же, я практически уверен, что она атеист.<br>– Хорошо, тогда так: «Убить их всех, естественный отбор по Дарвину в действии», –поправил себя О'Нилл. – Так, это все хорошо, – добавил он, – ладно, не слишком хорошо, но...  
>В этот момент подошел рядовой и отдал честь.<br>– Полковник О'Нилл, генерал Хаммонд хотел бы видеть вас и майора Картер с отчетом о миссии в зале для брифингов после того, как вы сдадите свое снаряжение, – сказал он. – Он также сказал, что у вас есть время, чтобы принять душ. На последнем пункте генерал даже настаивал, – добавил он, стараясь не улыбаться.  
>– Очень хорошо, рядовой, ступай, – ответил О'Нилл, также отдавая честь. – Стоит один единственный раз забыть дезодорант во время миссии на тропической планете, и они будут вспоминать об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, – пожаловался он, когда пилот ушел.<br>– Честно говоря, сэр, от вас жутко воняло, – заметила Картер, еле сдерживая улыбку.  
>– И ты, майор? – риторически спросил ее О'Нилл, когда они пошли к двери, ведущей к выходу из зала врат. Он был уверен, что этот чертов бронекостюм Икс-Ком был единственной причиной проблемы. Фактически, даже если одевать только нагрудную часть, в нем ты все равно будешь жутко потеть.<br>Двадцать минут спустя О'Нилл сидел напротив генерала Хаммонда и командующего Шарпа, благоухая одеколоном и размышляя, в сколь серьезную переделку он попал. О'Нилл и Картер ничего не могли с собой поделать, они жутко завидовали Шарпу, у которого была возможность надевать обычный комбинезон вместо уставной униформы. Она выглядела неопрятной, но чертовски удобной. Особенно сейчас, когда он сидел за столом и проглядывал документы, лежащие перед ним.  
>– Мы хотим, чтобы вы вернулись на Р3Х-989, – сказал им Хаммонд.<br>– Альтаир? Мир Харлана? – уточнила Картер. О'Нилл никогда не понимал, как она запоминала все эти коды.  
>– Совершенно верно, майор, – ответил Хаммонд.<br>– Командующий Шарп посоветовал, чтобы мы предложили Харлану и двойникам, которых он сделал с Первого отряда, несколько наших новых наквадах-реакторов. Это решило бы их проблемы с энергообеспечением. Взамен мы просим дать нам доступ к их продвинутым технологиям, – сказал он им.  
>– Если этот Харлан может производить точные андроидные копии людей, которые, кроме всего прочего, способны самообучаться, и мы получим эту технологию, то это открывает целый спектр новых исследовательских горизонтов в области робототехники и искусственного интеллекта, – рассуждал командующий Шарп. – Добавьте к этому все их остальные технологии, которые мы можем использовать. У них должна быть очень высокая технологическая база для разработки подобного оборудования.<br>– Эти технологии на десятилетия, а может и на столетия, превосходят наши, сэр, – сказала ему Картер и подумала: "Вам следовало бы быть реалистом".  
>– Вы, пожалуй, правы, но у людей, занимающихся исследованием и разработкой в этой области, уже слюнки текут от перспективы, которую я озвучил, – ответил Шарп. – Доктор Зеленка также подметил, что элементы питания и конденсаторы, используемые для нашего портативного лазерного оружия, могут быть таким же ценным товаром, как и реакторы, – добавил он.<br>– Можно сложить несколько из них вместе для использования в качестве портативных источников питания для Харлана и двойников, – предположила Картер, думая об этом. – У них будет огромный заряд, – подметила она.  
>– Хорошая идея, майор.<br>– Ненавижу менять тему, но что слышно от Азгардов, сэр? – спросил О'Нилл у генерала.  
>Хаммонд кивнул.<br>– ЗВ-4 пытались наладить с ними контакт через комнату, которую вы нашли на Р3Х-974, – ответил он. – Кстати, один из местных по имени Гейрвин, с которым они столкнулись, просил передать привет.  
>О'Нилл кивнул.<br>– Что сказал Тор? – спросил он.  
>– На вызов ответил не он, – ответил Хаммонд. – Другой Азгард сказал ЗВ-4, что из-за потерь, причиненных репликаторами, весь их флот объединен вместе. В настоящее время они не могут выделить корабль для того, чтобы прилететь на Землю. Но они были очень заинтересованы новостями, которые мы сообщили им о Сектоидах, – продолжил он.<br>– Надеюсь, корабль Азгардов освободится в ближайшую пару недель. У них будет достаточно времени, чтобы появиться здесь с убедительной историей, – прокомментировал командующий Шарп.  
>Картер вздохнула.<br>– Если бы Азгарды хотели причинить нам вред, они могли бы прибыть на орбиту и стереть нашу планету в пыль прямо оттуда, – сказала она ему. – Мы даже в мыслях не допускаем, что их Верховный Совет допустил бы хоть что-то из того, чем занимаются Сектоиды, да и не стали бы они прикрываться более низкими технологиями, – добавила майор. – Это лишено всякого смысла, они могут похищать людей, просто телепортируя их на космические корабли, которые абсолютно невидимы для наших радаров. У них нет необходимости спускаться вниз и подвергать себя риску встречи с вашим перехватчикам.  
>– Может, вы и правы, но Икс-Ком остается при своем мнении. Ставки слишком высоки, чтобы рисковать, – ответил Шарп. – Как жаль, что до создания спутниковой оборонительной системы еще как минимум два года.<br>О'Нилл усмехнулся.  
>– И что же заставляет вас думать, что у вас есть хотя бы один шанс поместить в космос нечто, что может нанести вред Азгардам? – с сарказмом спросил он.<br>– Ну, я думаю, несколько рентгеновских лазеров, запитанные от усиленных наквадахом бомб в десять тысяч мегатонн, по крайней мере, дадут им повод для размышлений, полковник, – спокойно ответил Шарп.  
>– Десятигигатонные рентгеновские лазеры? – с расширившимися глазами повторила Картер.<br>– Всего в десять раз мощнее, чем «Укротители» Гоа'улдов, которые вы использовали ранее, майор, – спокойно ответил Шарп. – Ничего чрезмерного, все в пределах наших возможностей, ну, если мы достанем достаточно наквадаха... И если они придумают, как заставить это работать.  
>– Что такое рентгеновский лазер? – поинтересовался О'Нилл.<br>Картер посмотрела на него.  
>– Мы взрываем водородную бомбу в качестве источника питания для группы лазеров, – объяснила она. – Они, безусловно, будут уничтожены, но перед тем, как вся группа перестанет существовать, мы успеем получить чрезвычайно мощный луч с длиной волны в тысячи раз короче, чем у обычного лазера. Рентгеновские лучи вместо видимого, ультрафиолетового или инфракрасного света, – продолжила она. – Даже если только часть энергии достигает цели, луч по-прежнему будет содержать в себе колоссальное количество энергии, сфокусированной на одну точку.<br>– Они будут главным атакующим элементом нашей системы защиты, – согласился Шарп, – Но это всего лишь часть сети, которая будет включать в себя сотни более мелких спутников с ракетными батареями и уменьшенными версиями лазеров, которые мы разработали для самолетов.  
>Картер улыбнулась.<br>– Я думаю, вы недооцениваете проблему: недостаток подъемной мощности помешает реализации проекта такого масштаба.  
>– Наша подъемная мощность близка к бесконечности, майор Картер, – с насмешкой сказал ей Шарп. – Вы просто не продумали это наперед.<br>– Он выглядит слишком уж самодовольным, – высказался О'Нилл, – лучше, пусть расскажет, что у него на уме, – посоветовал он Картер.  
>Командующий Шарп усмехнулся.<br>– У нас есть вторые врата, которые сейчас находятся на базе Икс-Ком в Европе. Плюс наборное устройство на высокой орбите, – сказал он. – Для того чтобы переместить материал на орбиту, сначала его через врата в горе Шайенн переправляем на базу Альфа, – продолжил он, – затем подключаем наборное устройство к вратам на орбите, что заставляет систему переопределить их как главные...  
>– И просто пересылаем через врата снаряжение с базы Альфа на землю. Но вместо того, чтобы вернутся в КЗВ, оно попадает на орбиту, – прервала Картер, покачивая своей головой. – Не могу поверить, что я не додумалась до этого сама, настолько все просто.<br>– Внутренний диаметр врат чуть более пяти метров, так что мы можем послать основную массу спутников в одно место, а потом переместить их оттуда на нужные нам орбиты, – сказал Шарп. – Ведь самая сложная задача – доставка вещей с Земли, а их перемещение в космосе – не проблема. Вот об этом я и говорю.  
>Картер кивнула.<br>– Мы можем также использовать врата для постройки орбитальных космоверфей, собирая их точно так же, как МКС, – подсказала она. – Если мы будем строить корабли на орбите, то их размеры могут быть гораздо больше, чем те, что мы могли позволить себе на Земле.  
>– Именно это они мне и сказали, – ответил Шарп.<br>– А еще шахты на астероидах, – беспорядочно продолжила Картер. – Если мы сможем построить начальную инфраструктуру в космосе, вам надо подумать о добыче полезных ископаемых из астероидов. А далее – орбитальные спутники питания, огромные массивы солнечных батарей, с помощью лучей передающих энергию на наземные станции, – не унималась она, – неограниченное количество чистой энергии.  
>– Оружие в первую очередь, экология – во вторую, – сказал ей генерал Хаммонд. – Подумайте, как вы сами относитесь к новым лазерам?<br>– Сложно приспособиться, – ответил О'Нилл, – но я не завидую следующему патрулю Гоа'улдов, который мы встретим, – добавил он.  
>Лазеры были непривычными после длительного использования обычного огнестрельного оружия, но они позволяли надрать задницу почти кому угодно.<br>– ЗВ-8 встретились вчера с группой джаффа, – сказал немного погодя Хаммонд. – Они бросали оружия-посохи через врата добрых десять минут после того, как зачистили территорию. У нас уже недостаточно места для вещей, – продолжил он. – В Зоне 51 пришлось построить новый ангар для хранения материалов, которые поступают с заданий как Икс-Ком, так и КЗВ.  
>– Я был счастлив видеть, что люди из КЗВ полностью переняли наши методы добычи материалов, – пошутил командующий Шарп. – И, чтобы испытать наши новые возможности, мы попробовали одну из ТОП с посохом Гатлинга против тарелки, которая приземлилась в Южной Америке, – добавил он. – Теперь Икс-Ком придется засадить растительностью огромную область на Амазонке, – сказал он с довольной гримасой. – Согласно отчетам, она прорубается сквозь джунгли, как дровосек на полной скорости. Огневая поддержка просто невероятна, жуки в страхе склоняются и ждут, пока их пнут.<br>– Значит, другая война тоже идет хорошо? – уточнил О'Нилл.  
>– Улучшенные «лавины» прихлопывают их как мушек, – счастливо ответил Шарп. – Все, что чересчур быстро для перехватчиков, встречается с нашими группами на земле, и, благодаря лазерам, Зэтам и новым ТОПам, мы надираем им задницу по полной программе. Потери сократились более чем на треть, – заметил он, хотя, по мнению остальных, они оставались чертовски высокими.<br>– Зэты работают на тех пришельцах, командующий? – заинтересовано спросила Картер.  
>– Как правило, не смертельно, майор. Мы думаем, что это из-за отличий в наших нервных системах, – сказал ей Шарп. – Некоторые твари выдерживают несколько выстрелов до того, как упасть. Особенно устойчивы криссалиды, и еще, к тому же, Зэты практически не действуют на кибер-диски. Это те маленькие летающие танки, сектоиды всегда держат их поблизости. Но, в общем, они очень помогают. Летуны выглядят смешно, когда стреляешь в них из Зэта, – добавил он с улыбкой. – Разряд иногда что-то делает с их механизмом управления антигравитационным модулем, так что они либо падают на землю, либо начинают дико вращаться, как гироскоп, – сказал он. – А еще мы узнали, что летунов тошнит, когда у них кружится голова. Ну, кто бы мог подумать?<br>О'Нилл засмеялся. Он думал о том, стоило ли принести что-нибудь своему двойнику?  
>«DVD–плейер, небольшой телевизор и несколько последних сезонов Симпсонов, пожалуй, обеспечат нам более теплый прием, чем реакторы», – решил он.<p>

**Заметки от автора:**  
>Так как перед началом этой главы по сюжету «Звездных Врат» Даниэль Джексон был на Р3Х–888 в течение трех недель, то до этого момента он и не появлялся в рассказе.<br>Людмила Андианова – одна из тех солдат в игре, за которых я играл (и у нее была поразительно быстрая реакция).  
>Копии ЗВ-1 вновь появились в конце 4 сезона сериала. Это произошло бы несколькими месяцами позднее, но Икс-Ком были заинтересованы в технологиях, поэтому вполне естественно, что они решили начать изучение, как только у них появился шанс.<br>Если кто-то еще использовал посох Гатлинга, то я об этом не знаю. Но уверен, что кто-то должен использовать его. То же скажу и об использовании двух врат для доставки грузов на орбиту.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. **

**Часть 1. Звездные врата – P3X989 (Альтаир) – Август, 2000. **

Капитан Саманта Картер прошла через врата первой и мгновенно застыла на месте, когда увидела, кто ее ждал. Из-за этого Даниэль, шедший позади, врезался в нее, и они оба неуклюже отбежали от врат, споткнувшись при этом. О'Нилл и Тил'к прошли через врата вслед за ними, прикрывая тыл.

– Комтрая, – Харлан поприветствовал их с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом, чем обычно. – У нас посетители, – добавил он.

– Вот черт, – застонал О'Нилл, который только что прошел через врата. Он встретился лицом к лицу с собой, причем второй «он» выглядел уж очень злым. В руках встречающий держал неизвестную угловатую винтовку. Да и одежда у него была, мягко говоря, странноватой. Она хоть и выглядела частью брони, но ее внешний вид подражал человеческому телу.

– Чем, черт побери, вы занимаетесь? – спросил О'Нилл в броне.

– Тем же, чем и вы, только делаем это лучше, – ответил второй О'Нилл.

– И что же это значит? – заинтересованно спросил О'Нилл в броне.

– Лучше? Это значит лучше, сильнее, быстрее.

– Ты – чертов робот, – проворчал О'Нилл в броне. – Ты – не я, и ты не работаешь на ВВС США.

– И все же, я по-прежнему делаю свою работу, – ответил О'Нилл-андроид, – исследую вселенную, сражаюсь с Гоа'улдами, защищаю Землю.

– Я пока еще в строю, а КЗВ не передавало выполнение моей работы на планету, полную роботов, – съязвил О'Нилл-человек. – Механизация труда, так сказать, меня пока не коснулась, – завершил он.

– Жаль, – ответил О'Нилл-андроид. – Ты ведь не становишься моложе, и, держу пари, поправился на несколько фунтов с тех пор, как я сошел с конвейера,– сказал он, осматривая второго себя.

О'Нилл уже был готов разразиться оскорбительной тирадой в ответ относительно ржавчины, усталости металла и потери проводов, когда Саманта Картер решила, что лучше вмешаться сейчас, иначе кому-то придется растаскивать двух полковников друг от друга.

– Харлан сказал мне, что вы разработали портативный источник питания? – спросила она у своего двойника-андроида. – Отличная работа, – похвалила Картер двойника. – Кстати, меня повысили до майора, – добавила она.

– Давно пора было, – ответила ее двойник-андроид. – Поздравляю, – сказала она, пожимая руку Саманте.

– Эта повязка мне не идет. Ну, то есть тебе, – сказал Даниэль своему двойнику, на голове которого была повязка из черного куска ткани.

– Идея Джека, – ответил андроид, снимая повязку, – он сказал, что с ней я выгляжу более опасным, ну, и меньше похож на ботана.

– Очевидно, он поклонник пиратов, – заметил Джексон-человек.

– Я так ему и сказал, – согласился Джексон-андроид, пожимая плечами. В свою очередь два Тил'ка молча кивнули, приветствуя друг друга.

Людмила Андианова закатила глаза и пробормотала что-то на русском. «М-да, и одного Первого отряда было более чем достаточно, что уж говорить о двух», – подумала она про себя, надеясь, что это задание будет быстрым.

– Кто это? – спросил О'Нилл-андроид, указывая на женщину, которая околачивалась позади.

– Сержант Людмила Андианова, пятый член отряда в течение нескольких последних недель, – ответил оригинал.

– Русская? – удивленно спросил О'Нилл-андроид. – Они пустили русских в программу? – в замешательстве спросил он.

– Она представляет ООН как часть организации, называемой Икс-Ком, – объяснил другой О'Нилл. – Короче говоря, оказалось, что у нас две инопланетных угрозы, и они боролись со второй, – объяснил он. – Теперь мы боремся с ними вместе.

– Две инопланетных угрозы? – повторил О'Нилл-андроид. – Это же не было результатом вашей ошибки, а? – с подозрением спросил он. – Вы же... то есть мы... иногда недостаточно дипломатичны.

– Ну, по сравнению с ними мы достаточно дипломатичны, – ответил другой О'Нилл, показывая на русскую. – Некоторые ребята в КЗВ стали назвать Икс-Ком "Waffen XX".

Андианова опустила глаза и многозначительно топнула ногой. Сравнение с нацистами, которые грабили и насиловали все и вся на своем пути по ее Родине, было в высшей мере оскорбительно. И если бы кто-то сказал это ей в лицо, то получил бы пинок под зад независимо от звания.

– Итак, если у них такая репутация, почему же они вместе с КЗВ? – растерянно спросил Даниэль-андроид. "Это, конечно же, было неприемлемо, когда я был в организации", – решил он.

– Это КЗВ с нами, – констатировала Андианова. – ИксЗВКом, – заявила она, поворачиваясь, чтобы показать эмблему, нарисованную на предплечье ее нагрудной брони.

– Они не оставили нам выбора, – сказал О'Нилл-человек двойникам. – Хотя мы получили несколько отличных игрушек, – добавил он, указывая на свою винтовку. – Она лазерная, – пояснил О'Нилл, – честное слово, – поклялся он. – Уделывает обычную винтовку во всех отношениях. То же касается брони, которую мы используем, – продолжил он, постукивая бронежилет пальцем свободной руки, – он без проблем останавливает выстрел посоха или пулю 50-го калибра.

– Из чего он сделан? – заинтригованно спросила Картер-андроид. Как ученого, ее просто распирало от любопытства.

– Сплав, разработанный пришельцами, – ответила ее коллега-человек. – Крепче и прочнее, чем любой материал, который у нас есть, за исключением триниума. Но его гораздо проще получать в любых количествах.

– Триниума? – уточнила Картер-андроид.

– Ах, да. Вы же не знаете о нем, – вспомнила Картер-человек, – поскольку наши пути разошлись до того, как КЗВ его открыло, – продолжила она. – Триниум – это редкий металл, который можно найти только на нескольких планетах, и даже там его обычно очень мало, – объяснила она. – При правильной обработке он в сто раз прочнее стали. И, к тому же, он легче.

– Лазерное оружие? Улучшенные сплавы? – впечатленно сказала Картер-андроид, – Может, у вас есть еще какие-то технологические прорывы?

– Наквадах-реакторы относительно малых размеров, их можно переносить в руках, но при этом их мощность сопоставима с довольно большой атомной станцией, – рассказала ее двойник-человек. – Причина, по которой мы пришли, как раз заключается в том, чтобы предложить их вам для решения проблем с электроснабжением. Взамен мы хотим получить доступ к здешним научным и технологическим достижениям, – сказала она. – Мы сильно удивились, когда нашли Харлана здесь одного, и узнали, что вы пытаетесь спасти вселенную.

– Нам стало скучно, – искренне сказал О'Нилл-андроид. – Ну, Картер развлекалась, разбирая это место на части, – признался он, – но остальные просто сходили с ума.

– Мы собираемся с вами серьезно поговорить, – сказал О'Нилл из плоти и крови, – и разговор будет очень серьезным, – добавил он, испепеляя своего двойника взглядом.

– Ну, может быть, мне и будет интересно послушать то, что ты собираешься рассказать, – ответил О'Нилл-андроид с надменной улыбкой.

– У меня с собой все эпизоды Симпсонов с 1989-го года до последней недели, записанные на DVD, плюс телевизор и плейер для их просмотра, – сказал О'Нилл андроиду, – и тебе придется меня выслушать, или они поедут домой вместе со мной, – угрюмо пригрозил он.

– Если генерал Хаммонд узнает, что он использует компьютеры базы для видео-пиратства, у нас будут большие проблемы, – тихо пробормотала Картер.

Джек О'Нилл-андроид моргнул.

– Я буду вести себя хорошо, – в конце концов, сказал он, глядя на пол. «Подлый, мерзкий, противный подонок! Он знает меня слишком хорошо», – с унынием подумал он.

– Так что насчет лазеров? Есть ли какие-то шансы испытать их в действии? – спросил он. – И как бы наложить свои лапы на парочку?

– На это потребуется одобрение командующего Шарпа, а он, скорее всего, захочет что-то взамен: финансы, технологии или материалы, – заявила сержант Андианова.

– Командующий Шарп? – спросила Картер-андроид.

– Это ее начальник, – пояснил О'Нилл.

– Наш командир, сэр, – поправила его Андианова.

– Технически, – ответил О'Нилл, – чисто технически, – добавил он, чтобы подчеркнуть смысл фразы.

Джордж Хаммонд был его командиром все время, что он был в проекте, а Шарп по мнению полковника был чертовым канадским нарушителем.

– Итак, вы могли бы, кроме всего прочего, рассказать нам, что происходило, пока мы отсутствовали, – сказал О'Нилл-андроид своему двойнику. – Мы же никому не расскажем, да и под пытками не сломаемся. Мы ведь только полностью можем ломаться.

– Я хочу получать полные и подробные отчеты обо всех миссиях, которые вы проводите отсюда, – приказал О'Нилл из крови и плоти. – Если вы нанесли кому-то вред вне этого места, я хочу знать заранее, прежде чем люди по ту сторону врат припишут мне ответственность за ваши провалы.

– Мы тоже, – ответил О'Нилл из железа и проводов. – Мы всегда ожидали, что в один день пройдем через врата в какой-то мир, а нас линчуют или сделают с нами еще что-либо подобное, – продолжил он. – Местные были бы очень удивлены, если бы мы просто висели там и не умирали, – сказал железный О'Нилл. – Кислород – для слабаков, – заносчиво сказал он.

– Выкуси, Франкенштейн! – ответил О'Нилл.

– Это было имя создателя, а не монстра, – почти одновременно сказали оба Даниэля.

Харлан с беспокойством осматривал Людмилу. Она заметила его интерес и сказала холодным тоном:

– Если ты сделаешь мою копию, то гарантирую, что свои дни ты закончишь разобранным на лабораторном столе в исследовательском отделе Икс-Ком.

– Она не шутит, – предупредил его О'Нилл, а его Картер, Даниэль и Тил'к подтверждающе кивнули.

Харлан оценил все серьезность намека, наблюдая за тем, как нежно она поглаживает свою лазерную винтовку. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы переписать его планы по расширению рабочей силы.

**Часть 2. Опушка леса – P3S-452 – Сентябрь, 2000.**

Командующий Шарп упал на землю, укрываясь от огня противника, когда очередной залп снарядов из посоха с пронзительным звуком вылетел из леса. К счастью оружие джаффа не пробивало стену сарая, за которой они укрывались. Около тридцати солдат Икс-Ком и КЗВ, сопровождавших его, немедленно рассредоточились и начали стрелять в сторону леса. Их лазеры начисто срезали деревья вместе со случайно попавшими под огонь джаффа. И все же численность противника была огромна, у командующего возникло стойкое ощущение, что где-то там, в глубине леса, был нескончаемый источник этих ублюдков.  
>Они уже успели уничтожить две группы неприятеля, и, если бы ситуация не изменилась, им пришлось бы вызывать подкрепление. Возможно, не для схватки, но кому-то же надо было собирать обмундирование и оружие с поверженных противников, телами которых они, казалось, усыпали всю планету. Как минимум, Тау'ри собирались с собой захватить несколько кусков Глайдера, хоть тот и был покорежен после попадания в него из «Стингера». Говорили, что ученые хотели объединить проекты по разработке Х-301 и «Огненного шторма», но для этого им требовалось гораздо больше материалов, чтобы преодолеть трудности совмещения технологий людей, гоа'улдов и сектоидов. При всех отличиях этих технологий головастикам еще предстояло заставить их как-то работать вместе.<br>Шарп начал медленно ползти к очередному укрытию, хотя вокруг не было ничего, что могло бы по праву так называться. Звездные врата на этой планете находились на открытой равнине, окруженной лесами, с огромным внутренним морем на западе и холмами в нескольких милях к востоку, в которых были расположены наквадаховые рудники и перерабатывающий завод. Тау'ри потребляли все большее количество наквадаха на нужды как КЗВ, так и Икс-Ком, и P3S-452 идеально подходила для добычи его руды. К несчастью по той же причине здесь была крепость гоа'улдов.  
>Командующий услышал характерный звук и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на тяжелую оружейную платформу, въезжавшую на поле боя. Джаффа немедленно сменили цель и открыли огонь по машине, но редкие выстрелы из посоха, попавшие в толстую переднюю броню только запачкали ее перед тем, как ТОП открыла ответный огонь. Это был ураган аналогичных выстрелов из шести посохов, объединенных вместе во вращающуюся турель. Электрический мотор вращал связку посохов, которые теперь были короче, поскольку с них сняли противовесы, как оружие Гатлинга. Орудие извергало непрерывный поток плазменных снарядов по деревьям, пока ТОП продолжала двигаться вперед. Следы, оставленные ее колесами, четко указывали путь платформы по планете и тянулись вдоль всей дороги от звездных врат.<br>Раньше проблемы с охлаждением приводили к тому, что посох мог стрелять со скоростью не более нескольких выстрелов в минуту, и, естественно, их полезность в создании заградительного огня значительно снижалась. Но установка системы охлаждения и увеличение количества посохов до полудюжины позволяли стрелять со скоростью более 400 зарядов в минуту. Маленькие автоматические танки с посохами Гатлинга могли не просто надрать задницу кому угодно, они разрывали врага в клочья.  
>Психологическое воздействие на противника с учетом непрерывного шума и мощности огня было колоссальным, не смотря на не слишком большой процент попаданий. ТОП с лазерным и обычным оружием были значительно точнее и отличались гораздо более широким радиусом действия. Но даже с учетом их более высокой эффективности, они не создавали такую ауру хаоса во время движения. «Обожаю эту малышку», – с улыбкой думал про себя Шарп, а тем временем машина продолжала непрерывную стрельбу из плазменного оружия. Количество выстрелов из леса, в конце концов, начало уменьшаться.<br>– Они отступают, сэр, – доложила один из солдат. – Мы будем их преследовать? – спросила она, когда ТОП прекратила огонь. Еще одна точно такая же машина шла параллельным курсом, так что решение джаффа о тактическом отступлении было совершенно правильным, новые машины Тау'ри были воистину ужасными.  
>– Отставить, – ответил Шарп. – Ветер дует в нужном направлении, просто бросьте в их сторону несколько дымовых гранат и добавьте немного слезоточивого газа. Это займет их внимание на время. Прикажите солдатам надеть свои приборы ночного видения и сенсоры движения. Они не смогут нас увидеть через все это дерьмо, но мы точно сможем увидеть их, – напомнил командующий. – Если потребуется, используйте зажигательные ракеты и гранаты, но только при крайней необходимости. Мне не надо, чтобы нас отрезало ото всех огнем, если ветер сменит направление, – продолжил он. – Я хочу, чтобы первый отряд охранял дорогу к ЗВ-3, которые остались у звездных врат, откуда будут двигаться внедорожники. Второй отряд охраняет местность отсюда и до моста, отмеченного беспилотником. Остальным продвигаться вперед и занять возвышенность, – приказал он. – В тех холмах есть наквадах, а я планирую принести его домой столько, чтобы обогащенного вещества мне хватило даже на пресс-папье, – добавил Шарп, как только они начали продвижение.<br>Захват каменного моста, который вел к холмам через реку, был совсем несложным делом, даже, несмотря на то, что у противника был посох-пушка и еще пять десятков джаффа. Защитников просто перестреляли издалека, их оружие было не в состоянии стрелять на такое расстояние. Когда джаффа были повержены, Шарп и его отряды перешли на противоположный берег, где встретили лишь редкое сопротивление на пути к их главной цели. Было странно наблюдать нелепое зрелище: хлипкий лагерь рабов, добывавших наквадаховую руду орудиями бронзового века, а рядом великолепный комплекс фабрики гоа'улдов, который эту руду очищал и перерабатывал.  
>Охранники сумели занять активную оборонную позицию и держали Тау'ри на расстоянии около получаса, поскольку командующий Шарп приказал не использовать тяжелое вооружение. Но, в конце концов, они сдались под натиском превосходящего оружия и тактики земных солдат. Когда четырехколесные машины начали продвигаться вперед, собирая добычу, один из солдат Икс-Ком, срезав штандарт системного лорда, который до этого возвышался над планетой, взял флаг ООН с нарисованным поверх него символом Тау'ри и водрузил его над комплексом.<br>Убедить рабов, что теперь они не подчиняются другому гоа'улду и их не убьют, оказалось удивительно сложно. В итоге Шарп бросил напрасные попытки и направил их помогать в погрузке захваченного наквадаха и оборудования на машины. Командующий решил, что рабов можно доставить на базу Альфа, где кто-то другой будет общаться с ними, кто-то гораздо более терпеливый. Рабов было несколько сотен, они буквально навязывались любому, кто к ним подходил, многословно рассказывая о том, что могут быть очень полезными в качестве источника информации. Многие из них были в плачевном состоянии и нуждались в медицинской помощи, которую Шарп и обеспечил им вкупе с доступом к запасам продовольствия.  
>Последняя контратака противника, в которой приняли участие несколько Глайдеров, шесть-семь десятков пехоты да штук пять посохов-пушек в качестве огневой поддержки, была быстро раздавлена. Они просто не знали, что делать с организованным и хорошо вооруженным противником. К их глубокому сожалению, талант и инициатива были совсем не теми качествами, которые ценились на службе у гоа'улдов. Системные лорды слишком параноидально относились к этому вопросу, поэтому джаффа всегда совершали одни и те же ошибки.<br>Даже против отрядов КЗВ, вооруженных пулевым оружием, они проигрывали битву за битвой. Что уж говорить о сражениях против подразделений, которые носили броню, способную остановить выстрел посоха, и использовали лазерные винтовки. Им они пока что проиграли не так много сражений. Но при этом размеры их потерь даже в тех нескольких битвах были огромны, причем основная масса джаффа была уничтожена во время безуспешных попыток контратак.  
>Одна из машин, которые прибыли через звездные врата, располагавшиеся на базе Икс-Ком Европа, была оснащена мортирой. Залп бомб из смеси белого фосфора, взрывчатки и шрапнели очень скоро завершил битву. Оставшиеся джаффа бежали с поля боя разрозненной толпой.<br>– Если бы не их корабли, то мы бы поставили их на колени менее чем за два года, – заявил Шарп, наблюдая за бегством врага. – Бедные глупые твари с промытыми мозгами, – сказал он, грустно качая головой. – И как они планируют добиться успеха с такими солдатами?  
>– Без обид, сэр, но лучше пусть они такими и остаются, – ответил сержант Икс-Ком. – Лучше уж так, чем возвращаться домой с телами наших людей в контейнерах.<br>– Да, сержант, ничего не могу возразить против, – согласился Шарп. – После того, как мы очистим это место, я хочу, чтобы рудники засыпали отходами, а фабрику взорвали к чертям собачьим, – приказал он, поворачиваясь к майору КЗВ. – Стандартная практика Икс-Ком на внеземных операциях, – пояснил он, – грабеж, а потом сожжение.  
>Майор кивнул. «Это чем-то похоже на Чингисхана и его монгольскую орду, но они добились результатов», – думал он, наблюдая за тем, как очередной груз наквадаха уезжал в сторону звездных врат. А тем временем резкий запах фосфора и горевшей плоти начал бить ему в ноздри.<p>

**Часть 3. Гора Шайенн – Земля – Сентябрь, 2000. **

Генерал Хаммонд вздохнул и осмотрел зал для брифингов, оценивая реакцию присутствующих. Помещение было заполнено полностью, еще и дополнительные стулья пришлось принести, чтобы всех вместить: и старый персонал КЗВ, и посетителей.  
>– А я вас предупреждал, что это не лучшее решение с вашей стороны. Ну, зачем вам столь срочно понадобилось идти посмотреть на Ноксов? – спросил он командующего Шарпа, стараясь не смотреть в глаза других сотрудников КЗВ, которые сидели вокруг стола и пытались не рассмеяться. – Да еще и сразу после возвращения с P3S-452, – добавил он.<br>Несмотря на довольно неплохую уравновешенность и умеренность, ну, по крайней мере, по меркам Икс-Ком, Шарп все же не был одним из сверхдипломатов современности, а, учитывая, что после боевого задания его кровь все еще бурлила, ему определенно не следовало отправляться в мирную миссию.  
>– Чертовы хиппи, – ядовито пробормотал Шарп, его руки при этом были скрещены на груди, а сам он продолжал хмуриться.<br>Майор Картер, которой удавалось сохранить невозмутимость на своем лице гораздо лучше, чем полковнику О'Ниллу справа от нее и Даниэлю слева, начала говорить.  
>– Буду ли я права, утверждая, что ваши заигрывания с Ноксами по поводу доступа к их технологиям маскировки и заключения с ними военного альянса ни к чему не привели? – спросила она с ангельским лицом. Саманта считала, что командующий совсем уж зарвался в своем задротстве. Ко всему, что он натворил, следовало добавить и то, что он не дал прямой приказ Тил'ку не присутствовать на собрании, но, вместе с тем, и не включил его имя в список приглашенных. И как результат Тил'к отправился на стрельбище с Людмилой, которая исполняла роль и его инструктора по стрельбе из лазерной винтовки Л2-А1 "Аид", и, конечно, вездесущей тени, а также потенциальной убийцы.<br>Уполномоченный генералом Хаммондом майор Ковачек, командир дипломатической команды ЗВ-9, которая сопровождала Шарпа на P3X-774, посмотрел в свои документы.  
>– Я считаю, что точным моментом, когда переговоры окончательно и бесповоротно зашли в тупик, была фраза командующего Шарпа, который сказал Антеасу из Ноксов, чтобы тот, цитата: "Нашел работу и постригся".<br>– Грязные пацифистские гномы, – проворчал Шарп. – Одна из "Четырех Великих Рас", как бы не так! – мрачно пробормотал он.  
>– Положительным моментом инициативы командующего Шарпа можно считать то, что Ноксы были вычеркнуты из икс-комовского списка рас, представляющих возможную угрозу родному миру, – добавил Ковачек.<br>– Если они и угроза, то только для самих себя, – заявил Шарп. – Нейтралитет необязательно плох. Но, если ты собираешься быть похожими на шведов, следует позаботиться о хорошем вооружении, чтобы быть готовым к битве в любой момент, – выразил он свое мнение. – Прятки, салки и прочая ерунда типа "подставь вторую щеку" до добра не доведет.  
>– Кстати, раз уж разговор коснулся нейтральных и вооруженных до зубов рас, вы все еще собираетесь встретиться с Толланами? – спросил Даниэль.<br>– Да, но я обещаю быть "хорошим мальчиком", если вы об этом беспокоитесь, доктор Джексон, – ответил командующий Шарп, стараясь заглушить свое раздражение от чертовых Ноксов, которые, по его мнению, только бездельничали да сандалии носили.  
>– Верно, беспокоюсь, – категорически ответил ему Даниэль.<br>Следует отметить, что он никогда не разделял чисто военный образ мышления, но по сравнению с икс-комовцами даже морпехи из ЗВ-3, которых всегда считали "горячими головами", выглядели вполне безобидно. Они добивались отличных результатов, но в их действиях было столько же нежности, сколько ее у бейсбольной биты, с размаху ударяющей по голове. Честно говоря, он начал думать, что они намного более чем просто ненормальные. Даже те военные из команд ЗВ, которые участвовали в боевых операциях вместе с Икс-Ком, удивлялись, сколь нелепо выглядит их агрессия и бравада. О'Нилл говорил, что это защитная реакция с их стороны на слишком большое количество увиденного и пережитого. Что ж, по крайней мере, они могли подкрепить свои слова вполне конкретными действиями.  
>– Можем ли мы перейти к следующему вопросу из повестки дня? – спросил генерал Хаммонд, что было, пожалуй, лучшим выходом из сложившейся ситуации. – Доктор Маркова, если вы готовы, то начинайте, – сказал он женщине, сидевшей за столом немного поодаль от него.<br>Светлана Маркова взяла ручку и начала рассеянно ею вертеть, просматривая в последний раз свои заметки. Картер была необычайно впечатлена тем, что эта русская была одним из главных ученых, работавших в Икс-Ком. О'Нилл потом рассказывал Даниэлю, что Саманта практически светилась от восторга, когда они встретили Маркову за пару часов до совещания. К слову, Джека волновал один момент: Картер собиралась распечатать одну из работ Марковой и попросить русскую оставить на ней свой автограф. Но, к счастью, Саманта смогла взять себя в руки и удержалась от столь бурного выражения своего восторга.  
>Собственный интерес О'Нилла к русскому физику был мало связан с ее научными изысканиями. Джек неторопливо размышлял на тему: все ли женщины-физики были «горячими штучками», или таковыми воспринимал их только он. Когда Маркова начала свой доклад, О'Нилл непроизвольно задумался о том, была ли Мария Кюри такой же «цыпочкой», после чего решил, что просто обязан посмотреть ее фото, если оно найдется в интернете.<br>– Основной нашей проблемой является огромная перегруженность исследовательских проектов, – сказала Маркова присутствующим в зале. – У нас множество технологических новинок, которые мы получили с захваченных устройств Сектоидов. К ним следует добавить те, что были получены от других рас, благодаря использованию программы Звездных Врат. Все эти устройства нуждаются в тщательном изучении, нам надо понять основные принципы их работы, а также оценить возможность их применения в наших собственных разработках. Таким образом, на текущий момент имеем, во-первых, переизбыток полезных и стоящих вещей, а, во-вторых, недостаток ресурсов для их изучения. При этом следует помнить, что нам не хватает и человеческих ресурсов: ученых, техников и инженеров, которые всем этим должны заниматься.  
>Картер кивнула, поддерживая Маркову, хоть и не могла ей чем-либо помочь.<br>– Источники питания, которые мы получили от андроидов с Р3Х-989, значительно превосходят все, что у нас есть, включая те, что мы используем в ручном лазерном оружии. Но понадобятся месяцы, прежде чем мы сможем запустить их в производство, так как у нас много других, более приоритетных, проектов, – сказала Маркова.  
>– Я надеюсь, что исследование "Огненного шторма" является по-прежнему приоритетным? – спросил командующий Шарп. – Наши перехватчики уже неэффективны. Они просто глотают пыль позади гораздо более быстрых НЛО. Похоже, что улучшенные "Лавины" были чересчур успешными, – сказал он. – Они приспособились и выработали новую защитную тактику.<br>– Первый "Огненный шторм" будет закончен и готов к тестовым полетам к концу недели. Но я не думаю, что мы будем форсировать их выпуск в большом количестве. По предварительным расчетам наш новый гибридный истребитель будет значительно более эффективным и впоследствии должен будет заменить "Огненный шторм", – ответила Маркова. – Мы соединили технологии "Огненного шторма" и глайдеров, добавили усовершенствования из проекта F-301 (который был заморожен), так что теперь вполне можно создать работающий прототип F-302. И мы сделаем это минимум на год раньше, чем планировали ранее, а двигатели, работающие на элериуме, и новые лазерные пушки, которые мы сейчас испытываем на XF-701, значительно увеличат его смертоносность, – сказала она. – Возможно, мы расширим набор его вооружения и плазменными орудиями, если к тому времени успеем довести до ума их разработку, – добавила Маркова.  
>– До того, как закрыли программу по разработке 301-го, я собирался на нем полетать, чтобы провести испытания, – грустно сказал О'Нилл.<br>– Вы можете испытать наш "Огненный шторм", полковник, – сказал ему Шарп. – В теории он сможет набирать скорость более 6 Махов, а по маневренности должен превзойти любой из существующих летательных аппаратов.  
>– Если я правильно понял, то навигационная система должна практически читать мысли пилота? – спросил Даниэль, все они читали отчеты по разработке самолета.<br>– Примерно так и есть, – ответил командующий Шарп, – технология была разработана на основе инопланетных аналогов и дополнена в рамках наших потребностей, что позволяет в конечном итоге быстрее реагировать на изменение ситуации, – объяснил он. – А кстати, почему вы спрашиваете? – поинтересовался он.  
>Даниэль повернулся и посмотрел на О'Нилла, чью голову было видно из-за Картер, с кривой усмешкой.<br>– Да так, просто, – сказал он. Затем еще раз посмотрел на полковника и повторно усмехнулся.  
>– Любопытно, – сказал ему О'Нилл, прищурив глаза, – но ты даже не пытайся, потому что твоя излишняя рассеянность не позволит концентрироваться на своей цели, так что эта штуковина будет летать по кругу, покуда у нее не закончится топливо, – насмешливо добавил он.<br>– Ребята, ребята, – с улыбкой успокоила их Маркова. – Другой проект с высоким приоритетом – это Л2-A2 – улучшенная версия нашей лазерной винтовки, – сказала она. – Благодаря использованию сплавов пришельцев вместо обычных металлов, мы облегчили ее настолько, что стало возможным добавление нашего варианта Зэт'ник'тела под ствол, не делая при этом оружие слишком тяжелым или громоздким, – объявила ученая.  
>– Но она все еще тяжелее, чем Л2-А1, – заметил один из офицеров КЗВ, – а значит не настолько удобная, чтобы использовать ее на заданиях.<br>– Возможно, вам нужно проводить больше времени в тренажерном зале? – с ухмылкой ответила Маркова. – Потаскать железо, или как там у вас, американцев, говорится? – спросила она, имитируя поднятие тяжестей. – Подкачать мышцы, так сказать, – подытожила Маркова.  
>– А что там насчет плазменного оружия? – спросил Шарп. – Возможно, мы превосходим джаффа, но персонал Икс-Ком, сражающийся против других захватчиков, все еще далеко позади противника в технологическом плане, – сказал он.<br>– Наши ученые говорят, что они скоро закончат работу над плазменным пистолетом и займутся более мощными винтовками. После этого дойдет очередь до так называемой тяжелой плазмы, которую не так давно начали использовать Сектоиды.  
>– Тяжелая плазма? – переспросил майор КЗВ.<br>– Это нечто наподобие винтовки-переростка. У выстрела из нее достаточно мощности, чтобы не только пробить нашу броню, но и пройти сквозь тело человека, нанося ужаснейшие внутренние повреждения, а потом еще и выйти наружу, прожигая заднюю броню и рюкзак, – ответила Маркова. – Она может проделать в кирпичной стене дыру достаточного размера, чтобы в нее мог пролезть человек, – продолжила она, подчеркивая важность разработки направления. – И при всей этой огневой мощи по весу она практически не отличается от нашей лазерной винтовки А1, – добавила Маркова.  
>– Боже мой! – ответил майор. Его тон выражал мнение всех, кто сидел в комнате.<br>– Наши отряды, встречавшиеся с ними, думают несколько иначе, – заметил командующий Шарп. – Сложившаяся ситуация представляет стычки с джаффа, вооруженными посохами, в несколько ином свете, вы не находите? – риторически спросил он. – Такая тяжелая плазменная винтовка может уничтожить ТОП одним выстрелом. Если эти чертовы хреновины станут появляться чаще, то наши потери снова вырастут процентов до 50, – с сожалением добавил командующий.  
>Тот факт, что даже у относительно неопытных солдат были значительно более высокие шансы вернуться назад с задания живыми, поднимало боевой дух среди персонала Икс-Ком до невероятных высот. И это несмотря на то, что по сравнению с любым другим военным конфликтом смертность среди них оставалась на ужасно высоком уровне.<br>– Кроме редких исключений, таких, как сержант Андианова и я, вы должны были заметить, что весь персонал Икс-Ком, приписанный сюда, чередует свои обязанности каждые пару недель, воюя то с Гоа'улдами, то с Сектоидами, – объявил Шарп. – Вы, конечно, будете с этим не согласны, но сражения с джаффа – работа легкая. Так что у нас появилась возможность предоставлять своим людям небольшой перерыв от боевых действий с Сектоидами хотя бы на некоторое время, что крайне необходимо для поднятия их боевого духа.  
>– А что насчет нас? – спросил еще один офицер КЗВ, на этот раз капитан. – Мы можем сражаться с другими пришельцами? – уточнил он.<br>– Что ж, следует признать, что такая просьба требует немалого мужества. Хорошо, если вы не женаты и соответствуете нашим требованиям, то я организую вам местечко, – ответил Шарп. – Вы отдаете себе отчет, что очень высока вероятность вашей гибели на первом же задании, капитан? – спросил командующий.  
>– Ну, это не входит в мои планы, – невозмутимо ответил капитан.<br>– Тогда я желаю тебе успехов, сынок, и надеюсь, что какой-нибудь криссалид не отложит в тебя одно из своих яиц, – сказал ему Шарп. – Раз ты настаиваешь, то тебе следует получить разрешение от генерала Хаммонда, – продолжил он.  
>Джордж Хаммонд в душе вздрогнул. Он надеялся, что все же сможет отговорить капитана, хотя появление офицера-добровольца не стало для него неожиданностью. Персонал Икс-Ком рассуждал о том, насколько легкой была жизнь в КЗВ по сравнению со сражениями в другой войне с пришельцами с тех самых пор, как они здесь появились. Их поведение, в конце концов, и должно было привести к тому, что появятся люди, уверенные в том, что они будут ничем не хуже "икскомовцев" в сражениях против Сектоидов, Летунов и Человекозмей.<br>Вначале сотрудники КЗВ были уверены, что новоприбывшие всего лишь бахвалятся, но затем, увидев их в бою, достаточно ясно осознали, насколько те были хороши в своем деле. Одна из характеристик от рейнджеров и ЗВ-18, которых Хаммонд попросил провести испытание реальных возможностей войск Икс-Ком в полевых условиях, звучала примерно так: "они чертовски хороши". Это было короткое, но очень емкое описание.  
>– Встретимся в моем кабинете после того, как мы закончим, капитан, – сказал волонтеру Хаммонд. "Как знать, может он образумится?" – думал генерал.<br>– Для вашего же блага и особенно для блага ваших желудков хочу всем напомнить, что нельзя пробовать продукты, приготовленные инопланетянами независимо от того, насколько дружественными будут выглядеть местные жители, – сказал Шарп, улыбнувшись. – Это сообщение от доктора Фрейзер, она совершенно не обрадовалась состоянию лазарета после того, как ЗВ-6 вернулись со своего последнего задания несколько... в общем, они не могли удержать в руках даже ложку, – добавил он. – И медики, и уборщики будут благодарны, если подобный эксцесс больше не повторится, независимо от того, насколько смешно это будет выглядеть для остальных, – продолжил Шарп.  
>Он не должен был ржать, когда Джанет докладывала ему о состоянии больных, что было большой ошибкой с его стороны. Однако же, учитывая ее небольшой рост, выглядела она чертовски милой в гневе, когда возмущалась, что он после стольких нервов и борьбы за здоровье ее подопечных совершенно несерьезно отнесся к проблеме.<br>Командующий Шарп уже собирался пригласить полковника О'Нилла с отчетом относительно миссии ЗВ-1 на Альтаир, когда во вспышке света внезапно появился маленький серый человечек в свободном месте. Неожиданное появление гостя привело к секундному замешательству командующего и практически мгновенной попытке с его стороны пристрелить азгарда, чему активно пытались помешать несколько человек из персонала КЗВ, включая генерала Хаммонда. Они схватили его за руки, не давая вытащить пистолет и выстрелить.  
>– Тор, дружище, – начал полковник О'Нилл, – тебе пора завязывать с появлениями здесь подобным образом. Единственная причина, по которой ты еще жив, – это отсутствие нашего русского ворошиловского стрелка, – говорил он азгарду, а тем временем Хаммонд смог-таки вырвать лазер из рук Шарпа, игнорируя отчаянные крики командующего, возмущенного тем фактом, что его насильно удерживали.<br>– Нам нужно поговорить, – серьезно сказал Тор. – Вы в большой беде, и, поскольку мы частично к этому причастны, у нас не остается другого выхода кроме как обеспечить посильную помощь с нашей стороны, – извиняющимся тоном сказал он. – Верховный Совет проинструктировал меня о необходимости встречи с руководством человеческой организации, известной как "Икс-Ком", с объяснениями и полезной информацией, которую мы можем предоставить.  
>– Как только он успокоится, можешь идти прямиком к нему, – ответил О'Нилл, указывая на все еще напряженного и теперь громко ругающегося командующего Шарпа.<br>Тор изобразил нечто похожее на гримасу.  
>– Я вижу, – ответил он. – Это будет долго продолжаться? – спросил азгард.<br>– Надеюсь, нет, – ответил О'Нилл. – Ну, как там поживают миссис Тор и другие клоны? – спросил он, чтобы поддержать разговор. А в это время Светлана Маркова с широко раскрытыми глазами недоверчиво смотрела на Тора.

**Заметки от автора:**

P3S-452 была планетой, на которой генерал Бауер (временный глава КЗВ в эпизоде 15 "Цепная реакция" 4 сезона) получил наквадах благодаря набегу. Она была специально отмечена как место, где было много этого материала, поэтому я решил, почему бы не провести операцию по добыче/захвату материала. В сериале Тил'к отправился туда с ЗВ-3, и они потеряли человека. Здесь же они пошли значительно большими силами и с гораздо лучшей экипировкой.  
>Светлана Маркова, сыгранная Мариной Сиртис (которая, как мне кажется, выглядит необычайно "горячей цыпочкой"), была русской ученой, участвовавшей в их программе Звездных Врат в эпизоде "Водные врата". Картер упомянула, что она [Маркова] блестящий ученый, так что я подумал, а почему бы ей не быть ученым Икс-Ком в этой вселенной. В любом случае, это легче, чем изобретать собственных персонажей ;-)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. **

**Часть 1. Высокая орбита – Земля – Сентябрь, 2000. **

Рассел Шарп, работая в Икс-Ком, до сих пор оставался жив благодаря лишь двум простым вещам: во-первых, мгновенной реакции, а, во-вторых, строгому следованию принципу «сначала стреляй, а потом задавай вопросы». Именно они спасли его не единожды во время самоубийственных заданий, но, вместе с этим, именно они же весьма пагубно влияли на качество выполнения его обязанностей в качестве командующего, когда возникала необходимость либо вести мирные переговоры, либо даже просто находиться в гораздо менее опасном окружении. К слову, последние обязанности теперь, когда их передислоцировали в КЗВ, приходилось выполнять значительно чаще. Решительность действий и агрессивность поведения требовались для выживания на поле боя, и особенно в перестрелках с Сектоидами, но они весьма серьезно мешали общению с практически идентичными внешне представителями расы Азгардов.  
>Шарп огляделся по сторонам. Телепортация прошла незаметно – он абсолютно ничего не почувствовал, что было для него довольно удивительным. Опыт обращения с инопланетными технологиями у командующего был относительно велик, и все же его удивил тот факт, что они только что находились в комнате для брифингов КЗВ, а в следующую секунду оказались на инопланетном корабле в нескольких сотнях миль от планеты.<br>– Знаете, если бы Тор хотел, чтобы вы умерли, он бы просто телепортировал вас в открытый космос, – сказала майор Картер, наблюдая за выражением лица командующего.  
>Шарп непроизвольно постукивал пальцами по пустой кобуре.<br>– Я это отлично понимаю, майор, – ответил он, – но мои инстинкты настаивают на том, что необходимо делать нечто большее, чем просто стоять здесь, – объяснил он.  
>Его нервы были напряжены до предела, как струны, вот только играть на них уж точно не следовало. Поэтому, не смотря на то, что он подавлял свое напряжение, командующий был не слишком доволен сложившейся ситуацией. Азгард пригласил его, генерала Хаммонда и троих присутствующих членов ЗВ-1 подняться на свой корабль. Легкий шок Шарпа от прибытия Тора быстро прошел, командующий подавил выброс адреналина и вернул сердцебиение в норму, так что теперь он был значительно более спокоен. Естественно, все приглашенные приняли предложение, в том числе и Шарп, хоть его и беспокоила эта идея.<br>Они стояли на мостике крейсера Азгардов, а полковник сожалел о том, что это не был один из кораблей класса «О'Нилл».  
>– Без обид, командующий, но ваши ребята из Икс-Ком слишком зациклены на своих предубеждениях, – сказал О'Нилл, пока Тор продолжал что-то делать с консолью, стоявшей перед ним.<br>– Обращу внимание на тот факт, полковник, что лузеры получают свой плазменный заряд в задницу буквально через пять минут после начала своего первого задания, – спокойно ответил Шарп. – Выживают только самые приспособленные. Их можно называть параноиками, но практика показывает, что именно они выживают на поле боя, – продолжил он.  
>Генерал Хаммонд с интересом осматривал все вокруг. Его личный опыт взаимодействия с Азгардами и их технологиями был значительно менее обширным, чем у ЗВ-1. По этой причине он ничем не мог помочь, поскольку был здесь скорее туристом. «Неплохо было бы сделать несколько фотографий, чтобы показывать их внукам», – промелькнула мысль в голове генерала, но тот ее сразу отбросил, возвращаясь к разговору.<br>– Если коротко, то ты бросаешься в гущу сражения до того, как начинаешь думать, – сказал Хаммонд Шарпу.  
>– Я извиняюсь за это, Джордж, но меня застали врасплох, – заметил Шарп.<br>– Последний раз я видел подобную злость у полковника О'Нилла, когда приказал ему написать свою часть годового отчета для комитета начальников, – заявил Хаммонд. – Я уже думал, что придется ломать твои пальцы, чтобы отобрать пистолет.  
>Даниэль тихо засмеялся.<br>– А я думал, что нам придется оглушить вас из Зэта, – добавил он.  
>Тор закончил свои дела и осмотрелся.<br>– Я закончил переговоры с Верховным Советом, они согласились, что в сложившейся обстановке будет мудро рассказать больше, чем мне изначально было позволено, – объявил азгард. – До того, как я прибыл и получил доступ к вашей базе данных, мы не знали, насколько серьезна ситуация, все оказалось даже хуже, чем мы того опасались.  
>– Базе данных? – повторил Шарп.<br>– Вы, насколько я понял, называете ее «УФОпедия», – ответил Тор. – Ваша защита от несанкционированного доступа была удивительно продвинутой и, учитывая общий уровень вашего технологического развития, вполне эффективной. Но все же, она не может сравниться с нашими системами.  
>– Ну, спасибо, – язвительно ответил командующий Шарп.<br>Тор переплел свои пальцы.  
>– Вполне очевидно, что Сектоиды, посещающие этот мир, являются родственниками Азгардов, – начал он.<br>– Да вы что? – небрежно ответил Шарп.  
>– Когда я говорю «родственники», то подразумеваю, что они являются генетически улучшенными версиями наших стандартных клонов, которые были изменены для достижения лучших показателей реакции, силы и выносливости, – объяснил Тор, проигнорировав сарказм командующего.<br>– Они выглядят более накачанными, чем остальные Азгарды, которых я видел, – вмешался О'Нилл.  
>– Это было сделано намеренно, – сказал ему Тор. – Некоторое время назад, когда угроза репликаторов возросла, Верховный Совет решил, что наше технологическое превосходство может стать, в конце концов, причиной нашей гибели. Поэтому были проведены исследования с целью разработки более развитого и физически превосходящего клона, который не был бы столь хилым, но все еще мог бы обладать нашими умственными способностями, – объяснил он. – Существа, которых вы знаете как Сектоидов, были результатом этих исследований. Несмотря на относительный прогресс, эксперименты были официально заброшены, когда стало известно, каким образом ученый, участвовавший в проекте, добился своих результатов так быстро.<br>– А не официально? – уточнил Даниэль.  
>– Мне интереснее услышать, что было не так с его методами работы, – сказал Шарп. – Хотя я могу предположить.<br>Тор кивнул.  
>– Как вы уже догадались, скорость работы объяснялась тем, что ученый воспользовался отдельными участками генетического материала других видов, которые были совместимы с нашим. В экспериментах использовались особи этих видов, включая и ваш, но они не давали своего согласие на подобные опыты.<br>– Я в шоке! – отметил Шарп. – Хотя погодите минутку, все же нет, не в шоке, – добавил он холодно. – Итак, я так понимаю, что ваше правительство собирается отрицать свою причастность и возложит ответственность на некую группу изгоев, верно? – спросил он.  
>Тор покачал головой, он обнаружил, что подобные жесты, перенимаемые им у окружающих людей, помогают общению.<br>– Не группа, – ответил он. – Это был один единственный Азгард – блестящий целеустремленный ученый по имени Локи, который, по всей видимости, тайно продолжил проект, используя все возрастающее количество новых клонов в качестве собственного персонала. И за много лет их количество стало неисчислимым.  
>– А как вы узнали об этом сейчас? – поинтересовался генерал Хаммонд.<br>– Мы были более чем просто шокированы, когда сведения о том, что Сектоиды атакуют ваш мир дошли до нас. Но легко узнаваемые описания захватчиков заставили, как вы говорите, бить в набат. В это же время Локи неожиданно исчез, этого факта было более чем достаточно для Верховного Совета, чтобы отдать приказ об изучении его компьютерных файлов. Большинство из них было стерто, но мы собрали по крупицам достаточно данных, чтобы весьма серьезно обеспокоится этой проблемой.  
>– С учетом причастности вашего соотечественника, можем ли мы рассчитывать, что Азгарды вмешаются и разберутся в этом беспорядке? – спросил Шарп.<br>Тор оглядел всех присутствующих.  
>– Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, но наш флот уже на грани уничтожения. К тому же Локи очень тщательно подошел к развитию проекта, сделав максимально трудным для нас обнаружение своей базы. Он намеренно использовал технологии, которые наши корабли не могут засечь без значительных затрат.<br>– Почему? – удивленно спросила Картер.  
>– Потому что они используют слишком слабо развитые технологии с настолько малым энергопотреблением, что не заметны на наших сенсорах дальнего действия. Либо же они настолько отличаются от известных нам технологий, что просто не регистрируются нашими системами, – ответил Тор. – Например, использование элериума в качестве источника питания вместо наквадаха, дающего энергию технологиям Гоа'улдов, Азгардов и Древних, означает, что подобные корабли очень сложно отследить, – сказал он. – Удивительно, но ваши примитивные радары, как и в случае вашего устаревшего пулевого оружия против репликаторов, являются в данной ситуации более полезными, чем наши сенсоры, – сказал азгард.<br>– Это все понятно, но почему тогда они делают более страшные вещи, чем просто несколько медицинских экспериментов, – заявил Шарп. – То, что я видел своими собственными глазами, гораздо хуже, – сказал он.  
>Тор нахмурился.<br>– Мотивы Локи далеко не ограничиваются просто поисками с целью создания лучших клонов, – сказал он. – Он пытается спасти расу Азгардов от множества разных опасностей, среди которых репликаторы занимают далеко не первое место. Похоже, что его разработки направлены как раз на эти опасности, – рассуждал азгард. – Весь мой народ – это клоны, копии копий, сделанных с копий. И в течение тысячелетий некоторое вырождение было неизбежно, – объявил Тор. – Локи пытается использовать человеческую ДНК, чтобы повернуть процесс деградации вспять, а на Земле самая большая популяция существ вашего вида в Галактике. Поэтому она и являет собой идеальный объект для экспериментов. К этому следует добавить и тот факт, что здесь нет необходимости опасаться кораблей Гоа'улдов.  
>– Почему именно люди? – спросила Картер. – Для этих целей существует множество разных созданий, как на Земле, так и вне ее пределов, – заметила она.<br>– Локи, несомненно, экспериментировал с множеством рас, от которых произошли другие существа. С некоторыми из них сражался ваш Икс-Ком, но только люди, или точнее сказать, некоторые люди, – заметил Тор, глядя прямо на О'Нилла, – обладают генетическим наследием Древних. Вот почему на вас обратили особое внимание.  
>– Почему это так важно? – сконфуженно спросил генерал Хаммонд.<br>Тор изобразил некое подобие улыбки.  
>– Это была одна из тех вещей, для рассказа о которых мне нужно было разрешение Высшего Совета, – ответил он. – Во-первых, ген древних должен присутствовать для активации определенных типов их технологий, включая оружейные системы. Кроме того, за долгое время мы, Азгарды, потеряли способность к вознесению, как это сделали древние, и Локи, по всей видимости, пытается исправить это за счет исследований значительного количества представителей вашей расы.<br>– Значит, ты говоришь, что один маленький серый парень, действуя по своей воле, построил личную армию втайне от вашего правительства, и теперь вы просто не можете с этим ничего сделать, – более чем подозрительно сказал Шарп. – Прекрасно, вот вам мой ответ: нефиг ссать нам в глаза, говоря, что это "божья роса". Вы либо будете продолжать втирать нам всякую ерунду, либо возьметесь за свой мусор, поскольку это ваша задача – его убрать, – со злостью заявил Шарп. – Вы хоть представляете, скольких людей я потерял? А сколько гражданских погибло? – риторически спросил он.  
>– Если бы мы могли вернуть их назад, мы бы это сделали. Но это невозможно даже для наших технологий, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Тор.<br>– Великолепно! Тогда уничтожьте этих засранцев и принесите голову Локи на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, – ответил Шарп.  
>– Как я уже сказал, у нас нет возможности сделать это из-за того, что наш флот слишком рассредоточен, – ответил Тор. – Даже этот корабль может использоваться только короткое время и должен быть возвращен в течение следующих трех дней. Учтите, что только поверхностное исследование и только этой солнечной системы займет гораздо больше времени, чем у меня есть, из-за проблем с отслеживанием их кораблей.<br>– Ну, да! Вы были правы – эти ребята просто фантастика, – с сарказмом сказал Шарп сотрудникам КЗВ, поворачиваясь лицом к ним. – Теперь я понимаю, почему вы о них так много говорите.  
>– Мы думаем, что Локи работал над этим проектом столетиями, – сказал Тор в свою защиту. – Он знает наши технологии так же, как и я, и приготовился ко дню, когда Верховный Совет все обнаружит. Добавьте к этому тот факт, что мы прижаты к стенке из-за войны с репликаторами. Так что я со стыдом заявляю, что Азгарды целиком и полностью бессильны вмешаться в обозримом будущем, – продолжил он. – Мы даже не знаем, как много у них кораблей или какова численность новых клонов, – сказал азгард. – Потенциально, учитывая все возможности клонирования и значительно улучшенные производственные мощности, а также достаточное количество времени, их численность может быть несметна.<br>– Если этот Локи работал над проектом столетиями, почему они напали только сейчас? – поинтересовался Хаммонд.  
>– Рискну предположить, что разведка и похищения в небольших количествах проводились, по меньшей мере, в течение десятилетий, что объясняет множество историй, рассказанных людьми, – ответил Тор. – А что же до значительно возросшего уровня активности, начиная со второй половины 1998 года по вашему календарю, у меня есть одна теория, хотя нет никаких доказательств ее достоверности.<br>– Продолжай, – сказал О'Нилл азгарду.  
>– В июне того года вы уничтожили два корабля Гоа'улдов на орбите Земли. Это стало наглядной демонстрацией, что Земля стала достаточно развитой, чтобы потенциально нести угрозу планам Локи, – ответил Тор. – Сектоиды начали решительные операции в ответ и продолжают это делать с невероятной настойчивостью, несмотря на потери. Скорее всего, они озабочены тем, что технологии, полученные вами от Гоа'улдов и других рас через звездные врата, в скором времени сделают прямые рейды на Землю с использованием их кораблей абсолютно самоубийственными.<br>У О'Нилла отвисла челюсть.  
>– Так это наша вина? – ответил он.<br>– Ну, скорее просто совпадение, – сказал ему Тор, – тем более, как я сказал, это всего лишь теория.  
>Шарп вздохнул.<br>– Знаешь, из всего, что ты рассказал, это первая вещь, которой я полностью верю, – сказал он Тору. – Добрые дела не остаются безнаказанными, – сказал Шарп, грустно качая головой.  
>Даниэль пожал плечами.<br>– И, несмотря на поднявшиеся ставки, они все еще не могут применять более продвинутые технологии, чем используют сейчас, потому что в этом случае Азгарды смогут их обнаружить, – сказал он. – То есть никаких телепортов или даже улучшенных щитов.  
>– Их личное оружие чертовски хорошее, – заметил Шарп.<br>– Но оно не вырабатывает достаточно энергии, чтобы быть обнаруженным сканерами дальнего действия, – заметила Картер. – По этой же причине они не используют большие корабли, как Гоа'улды или обычные Азгарды. Даже корабли, которые вы называете боевыми, крошечные по сравнению с Ха'таками, – сказала она командующему Шарпу.  
>– Мы также считаем, что их базы вне этой системы расположены на планетах, которые не подключены напрямую к сети звездных врат, – добавил Тор. – Это уменьшает шансы быть обнаруженными нами или Гоа'улдами.<br>– Вот ведь хитрющие мелкие серые ублюдки, – отметил О'Нилл. – Без обид, – поспешно сказал он Тору.  
>– Без проблем, – ответил Тор. – Это весьма точное описание, – продолжил он, – учитывая цвет и тот факт, что у нас клонов, ни у кого нет женатых родителей.<br>– Это же была шутка, – удивленно сказал Даниэль.  
>– Я не лишен чувства юмора, и, хотя недостаточное понимание особенностей вашего языка и жестов делают наш внешний вид чересчур невозмутимым, у меня всегда есть эмоции, – сказал ему Тор. Затем он снова обратился к командующему Шарпу: – Так как мы не можем предложить прямую военную помощь, Верховный Совет уполномочил меня обеспечить Землю технологиями, чтобы помочь в вашей борьбе с Сектоидами. Мы рассудили, что поскольку этот негодяй, с результатами экспериментов которого вы не один раз пересекались, оказался одним из нас, то нарушено множество пунктов Соглашения о защищенных планетах, – объявил Тор.<br>О'Нилл улыбнулся.  
>– Ну, наконец-то, – сказал он, – пришел черед больших и шумных космических пушек.<br>– Боюсь, что нет, О'Нилл, – извиняясь, сказал Тор. – А так понимаю, что ты подразумеваешь вооружение, способное уничтожить большие корабли Гоа'улдов, но это будет значительно превышать то, что необходимо для устранения угрозы Сектоидов, и совершенно не соответствует духу Соглашения, – продолжил он. – Тем не менее, мы покажем вам, как адаптировать примитивные щиты Сектоидов для использования и в атмосфере, и в вакууме.  
>– Значит, вы не дадите нам ваши щиты? – спросил О'Нилл.<br>– Основываясь на информации, взятой из икс-комовской «УФОпедии», смею утверждать, что новый «Огненный Шторм» практически полностью перекрывает технологический разрыв, – ответил Тор. – Даже примитивный отражающий щит, добавленный в его комплектацию, будет более чем достаточным, чтобы противостоять всем кораблям Сектоидов за исключением, возможно, боевых крейсеров, – сказал он. – Но следует учесть один нюанс: данный истребитель, когда его полностью оборудуют, будет значительно превосходить глайдеры Гоа'улдов, которые, естественно, лишены щитов любого типа. Вы должны понимать, что Азгарды никогда не признают, что они поделились с вами подобной технологией, если системные лорды когда-либо в будущем во время переговоров попытаются поставить данный факт нам в вину.  
>– Да без проблем, валите все на нас, – согласился О'Нилл. – В любом случае, они и так уже думают о нас самое худшее, – сказал он.<br>– Если вы спросите меня, – вмешался командующий Шарп, – то худшее еще не наступило, – сказал он перед тем, как повернуться к Тору. – Хорошо. Вот еще один момент, который я бы хотел выяснить прямо сейчас, – сказал Шарп. – Если Локи добавит нашу ДНК к вашей, и, в конце концов, мы обнаружим маленьких детенышей, которые будут гибридами людей и пришельцев. Что мы будем делать тогда?  
>– Я так понимаю, командующий спрашивает, собираетесь ли вы взять на себя ответственность за эксперименты. Или нам придется развешивать плакаты перед Верховным Советом с текстом типа такого: «Земля требует поддержки детей»? – абсолютно невозмутимо сказал полковник О'Нилл главнокомандующему флота Азгардов.<br>«Что ж, пожалуй, хорошо, что я безоружен», – подумал Шарп, потому как после реплики О'Нилла ему жутко захотелось пристрелить того.

**Часть 2. Гора Шайенн – Земля – Сентябрь, 2000.**

– Я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что они просто растворились в воздухе, – жаловался О'Нилл, пока они шли в зал врат. Картер вздохнула, Джек уже целый месяц ныл из-за того случая, когда от них неожиданно смогла ускользнуть группа похитителей, выкравших Даниэля. Саманта с грустью размышляла о том, что полковник, скорее всего, будет еще не меньше месяца об этом вспоминать.  
>– Мы не могли даже предположить, что они используют столь развитые технологии, сэр, – ответила она. – Я уверена, что единственным способом, который мог позволить им незаметно скрыться, была телепортация, ведь мы окружили здание со всех сторон, – заявила Картер.<br>– В данный момент команда Икс-Ком просеивает абсолютно все, вплоть до щебня, в родном мире Мартина, – отметила Андианова, – но Гоа'улды в этот раз чрезвычайно ответственно подошли к вопросу уничтожения своего оборудования. Так что весьма сомнительно, что мы сможем найти хоть какую-то технологию, которая окажется для нас полезной, – сказала она им. Людмила уже успела пообщаться немногим ранее со своими знакомыми из персонала Икс-Ком, размещенного в КЗВ, они-то и сообщили ей предварительные результаты.  
>– К черту восстановление технологий, – возразил Даниэль. – Мне жаль Мартина, – сказал он.<br>– В первую очередь, ему не следовало дезертировать, – категорично ответила сержант. – Я ему совершенно не сочувствую.  
>– Но он же передумал, – ответил О'Нилл, – и хотел вернуться, чтобы сражаться против врага, хотя и считал, что погибнет, делая это, – продолжил он. – Лично для меня один этот факт уже ставит его выше остальной команды, сержант.<br>Людмила Андианова пожала плечами.  
>– Нам придется отказаться от попыток убедить друг друга, – ответила она. – По крайней мере, удалось восстановить первоначальный вид корабля, на котором они приземлились. Есть хотя бы надежда, что мы сможем получить новые знания об их технологиях, – оптимистично добавила она.<br>– Кстати нам это удалось только потому, что научная команда Икс-Ком отключила самоуничтожение до того, как закончился отсчет времени, – ответил О'Нилл. – И будь я проклят, если знаю, как они умудрились все сделать настолько быстро.  
>– У наших людей значительно больший опыт в подобных делах, чем у сотрудников КЗВ, полковник, – с самодовольной улыбкой ответила Андианова.<br>– Как бы там ни было, Мартин Ллойд должен быть благодарен, что его мозг остался одурманенным, иначе он мог бы заинтересовать ваших экспертов в других областях деятельности, – обратил внимание на другой аспект интересов сотрудников Икс-Ком Тил'к.  
>Тор, получив доступ к «УФОпедии», был удивлен тем количеством информации, которая была получена Икс-Ком благодаря допросам живых представителей инопланетян. Они использовали эффективную смесь неожиданных вопросов и угроз, открыто применяли не только пытки, но и кое-что гораздо худшее. Процедура называлась просто: «Выжимка мозгов». Она разрабатывалась на основе ранних исследований землян в области псионики. Несомненно, у Икс-Ком было разрешение на подобные мероприятия от Совета Безопасности ООН, что давало им более чем значительную свободу действий. Когда Мартин Ллойд был с ними, у него состоялся весьма любопытный разговор с Людмилой. Он с грустью спросил: «Разве Женевская конвенция не распространяется на инопланетян?» – на что в ответ получил от нее решительное «нет».<br>Команда вошла в зал врат и еще раз проверила все свое обмундирование.  
>– Итак, мы на все сто процентов уверены, что не придется с боем пробиваться вдоль пути от врат? – спросил О'Нилл.<br>– Ну, согласно нашим разведданным, не придется, – ответила Картер.  
>О'Нилл скорчил гримасу.<br>– Лучше снимите оружие с предохранителя прежде, чем мы пройдем через врата, сержант, – сказал он русской.  
>– Да, сэр, – ответила Андианова.<br>– Он же шутит, сержант, – сказала ей Картер.  
>– Я понимаю, майор, но это неважно, потому что я в любом случае никогда не иду через врата с оружием на предохранителе, – невозмутимо ответила Андианова.<br>– Она шутит, майор, – с издевкой сказал О'Нилл Саманте.  
>– Хотела бы я быть столь уверенной, – спокойно ответила Картер.<br>– Так что такого особенного в Р8Х-362? – спросила Андианова.  
>– Эх, могу поспорить, что она перестает слушать брифинги, как только решает, что шансы на битву чрезмерно малы, – с ухмылкой отметил Даниэль.<br>– Окажите любезность, доктор Джексон, не высмеивайте меня, оно того не стоит, – ответила Андианова. – Я понимаю, что Р8Х-362 – богатая в плане ресурсов планета, на которой, в отличие от множества других, нет рудников Гоа'улдов, – сказала она. – Мой вопрос относится к тому, почему именно Первый отряд был отправлен на это задание, а не любая другая команда? Потому ли, что мы должны сделать что-то лучше других?  
>– Да, – ответил Даниэль. – Хорошо, вы можете не знать предысторию, поэтому расскажу подробнее. Р8Х-362 была одной из первых планет, которые посетили наши команды. Члены ЗВ-4 обнаружили, что местные жители весьма дружелюбны, но у них выстроена особая система торговли, основанная на культе социального положения и иерархии, – сказал он. – Так как ЗВ-1 является ведущей командой, то с их точки зрения наш статус позволяет получить дополнительные преимущества при оформлении права на добычу ресурсов, если сравнивать с кем-либо еще из команд ЗВ.<br>– Наквадах или триниум? – уточнила сержант.  
>– Ни то, ни другое, – ответила Картер. – Здесь есть лантаноиды, которые используются в некоторых специальных сплавах в качестве легирующих элементов, а также для лазеров. И нам в последнее время, учитывая активное внедрение нового вооружения, необходимо гораздо большее количество, чем обычно, – пояснила она.<br>– Они редко встречаются? – спросил О'Нилл.  
>– Разные элементы по-разному, – ответила Картер. – К примеру, возьмем лютеций – достаточно того факта, что он в несколько раз дороже золота, а еще этот элемент крайне нужен нам, чтобы производить модифицированные отражающие щиты Тора, а они жизненно необходимы для реализации наших планов, – объяснила она.<br>– Надо начинать работать за проценты, – качая головой, отметил О'Нилл.  
>– Может, хотя бы за вознаграждение? По большому-то счету мы идем на планету не из-за денег, – с улыбкой ответил Даниэль, когда врата начали вращаться.<br>– И это говорит человек, которому платят в полтора раза больше, чем всем остальным, – возразил О'Нилл. – Кстати, а как там проходят поиски нового дома с бассейном? – с сарказмом спросил он.  
>– В пятницу собираюсь осмотреть несколько мест, – ответил Даниэль, расплываясь в улыбке. – Я никогда не думал, что разбогатею благодаря археологии, – с легким удивлением добавил он.<br>– Капитализм, – с пренебрежительным фырканьем сказала Андианова, а затем продолжила: – Извините, это мое коммунистическое прошлое напоминает о себе. Сложно забыть все эти годы марксистской пропаганды в пионерское время, – извинилась она, в то время как Звездные Врата активировались с привычным волноподобным всплеском. В них медленно проехал шестиколесный робот, чтобы убедиться, что на противоположной стороне все в порядке и нет ничего опасного.  
>– МАЛП* показывает, что все чисто, – доложили из контрольного зала по громкоговорителю.<br>– В советской России МАЛПу показываете, что все чисто, вы сами**, – заявила Андианова, когда они поднимались к вратам.  
>Тил'к не мог понять, почему О'Нилл, майор Картер и Даниэль Джексон залились истерическим смехом, проходя через врата.<p>

**Часть 3. Зона 51 – Земля – Сентябрь, 2000.**

– Я должен был протестировать его через пару недель, – жаловался О'Нилл, когда они входили в ангар и шли мимо прототипа Х-301-го на основе «Глайдера смерти». Самолет был уже частично разобран на запчасти, поскольку проект признали бесперспективным. По словам сотрудников Икс-Ком, которые успели осмотреть его, предоставление им такой возможности было чертовски верным решением. Они утверждали, что смогли обнаружить программу безопасности, пропущенную учеными из Зоны 51, которая после активации должна была направить прототип в космос.  
>– Смиритесь с этим, сэр, – сказала ему Картер, стараясь не смеяться. – Он никогда и не должен был стать серийным истребителем, – отметила она.<br>– И, тем не менее, он выглядит круче, чем ЭТО, майор, –ответил О'Нилл, как только они подошли к кораблю, похожему на маленькое блюдце, за тестовым полетом которого они и прибыли понаблюдать.  
>Знакомое лицо появилось с другой стороны судна.<br>– А, доктор Картер, очень приятно видеть вас снова, – поприветствовал ее подошедший, улыбаясь и протягивая руку.  
>– Доктор Зеленка, – поприветствовала Картер в ответ, пожимая ему руку. – Вы уже знакомы с полковником О'Ниллом, – сказала она, – а это остальные члены Первого отряда: доктор Даниэль Джексон, Тил'к и сержант Андианова, – представила всех Саманта, а Зеленка пожал всем руки.<br>– Зовите меня Радеком, – сказал им Зеленка, – раз уж вокруг столько докторов и военных чинов, – добавил он с улыбкой. – Так вы пришли посмотреть на нашу малышку? – спросил он, нежно похлопывая боковую сторону летательного аппарата.  
>– Он очень... – начал Даниэль, – классический, – закончил он дипломатично.<br>– Намекаете на то, что он похож на летающую тарелку из старых второсортных фильмов 50-х годов? – уточнил Зеленка с улыбкой. – Да, похож. Но это самая простая форма, с которой можно было работать из-за конструктивных особенностей двигателей на элериуме, – пояснил он. – Но как только мы изучим его системы подробнее, последующие разработки уже будем проектировать не в форме блюдца, – сказал он им.  
>– Что у него там под капотом? – спросил О'Нилл.<br>– Движок стандартный, на элериуме, мы его сняли с корабля Сектоидов и модифицировали таким образом, чтобы он мог работать с гибридными технологиями, которые мы применяем, – ответил Зеленка, – а это было весьма и весьма непросто, как вы понимаете, – продолжил он. – Было тяжело заставить его работать даже тогда, когда на нем стояли технологии Сектоидов и наши. Теперь же, когда мы добавили более совершенные инерционные демпферы с «Глайдера смерти» и один из ваших наквадах-реакторов, «Огненный шторм» нашпигован таким количеством дополнительных устройств, что непонятно, как они вообще вместе работают. Конечно, мы сжигаем слишком большое количество топлива на основе элериума в полете, что вместе с небольшим размером летающего устройства значительно ограничивает его боевой радиус. Но только использование 115-го изотопа элериума для основной тяги и наквадах-реактора для запитки остальных систем увеличило его эффективность на пятьдесят процентов, причем количества вырабатываемой энергии с лихвой хватает для поддержания новых отражающих щитов, модифицированных Азгардами.  
>– Я думаю, что полковник спрашивал о том, что эта бляшанка может показать в плане производительности? – сказала ему Картер.<br>– Ой, – ответил Зеленка, – даже без активных инерционных демпферов летательный аппарат может двигаться с постоянным ускорением в девять G, предельная скорость в атмосфере около 4200 узлов или 6 Махов, – сказал он полковнику.  
>– Чем укомплектована? – спросил О'Нилл. – Я об оружии говорю.<br>– Есть два внутренних отсека для оружия, – ответил Зеленка. Стандартный боекомплект включает в себя три «Лавины» с новыми боеголовками второго поколения различной мощности, усиленные наквадахом, по мере необходимости их взрывная мощность варьируется от двух до двух сотен килотонн в тротиловом эквиваленте, а во второй отсек мы устанавливаем лазерную пушку.  
>– Какова эффективная дальность стрельбы из лазера? – с любопытством спросила Картер. Исследовательский отдел Икс-Ком, по слухам, неплохо продвинулся в разработке энергетического оружия прямого воздействия, и ей было интересно, насколько в действительности им это удалось в своих проектах.<br>– Она варьируется в зависимости от плотности атмосферы и, соответственно, высоты полета, но мы предупреждаем пилотов, что эффективная дальность на обычной миссии против вражеских летательных аппаратов составляет около двадцати одного километра, – ответил Зеленка. – Причем для нас точность наведения является гораздо большей проблемой, чем сама мощность луча. Поскольку это лазер, то при правильном прицеливании, выстрелив, он не промахнется. Нет ни единого шанса уклониться от луча света, летящего к тебе со скоростью более миллиарда километров в час, – заметил Зеленка.  
>– Это намного превышает возможности пушек-посохов установленных на «Глайдер смерти» Гоа'улдов,– отметил Тил'к.<br>Зеленка кивнул.  
>– Наш «Огненный шторм» может съедать по парочке «Глайдеров смерти» на завтрак,– сказал он с энтузиазмом.<br>– С нетерпением жду этого, – вмешался другой голос. – Диета из кораблей Сектоидов уже надоедает, – продолжил человек, одетый в серую лётную форму с нашивками ВВС США и Икс-Ком на плечах.  
>Зеленка развернулся вполоборота к новому собеседнику.<br>– Позвольте представить подполковника Кэмерона Митчелла. Он наш летчик-испытатель «Огненного шторма»,– сказал он.  
>– Я полагаю, Радек уже упомянул, что мы здесь называем друг друга по имени, полковник, – сказал Митчелл, обращаясь к О'Ниллу. – Если вы согласны, можете называть меня Кэм,– предложил он, протягивая руку.<br>– В чужой монастырь со своим уставом не лезут, – ответил О'Нилл. – Или как там у вас в России говорят, Андианова, в Тулу со своим самоваром не ездят, да? – добавил с улыбкой полковник, обращаясь к Людмиле. – Джек О'Нилл,– сказал он, пожимая протянутую руку. – А это Саманта Картер, Даниэль Джексон, Тил'к и Людмила Андианова,– представил он остальных.  
>– Я раньше уже встречался с «самой быстрой пушкой на востоке»,– сказал Митчелл с усмешкой. – Какое-то время мы вместе служили на Гавайях, – объяснил он. – Однажды я совершил ошибку, думая, что мои отточенные рефлексы боевого пилота могут сравниться с ее, и проиграл в настольный теннис пять раз подряд, – сказал Митчелл, пожимая руку Андиановой.<br>– Могу себе представить, – ответил О'Нилл. Время реакции и зрительно-моторная координация нового члена команды были, мягко говоря, необычными. Если бы не ее экстраординарные способности, то она, скорее всего, погибла бы в течение нескольких первых заданий.  
>Многие из полевых бойцов Икс-Ком отличались незаурядностью в той или иной мере. К примеру, южноафриканский парень, приписанный к ЗВ-3, заставлял морпехов чувствовать себя, как минимум, не комфортно. Взять хотя бы то, что он гораздо лучше них стрелял, а это было не так то и просто сделать, учитывая, что ЗВ-3 был укомплектован бойцами, считавшимися лучшими в морской пехоте, где навыки стрельбы ценились очень высоко.<br>– Итак, вы из ВВС? – спросила Картер, указывая на нашивку Митчелла.  
>– Да. В Икс-Ком меня перевели только в прошлом году, – ответил Митчелл. – Все это время я летал в районе Гавайев, а потом мне предложили заняться тестированием «Огненного шторма», – сказал он Картер. – Раньше я думал, что переход от Ф-16 «Вайпер» к «Перехватчикам» XF-701 был большим скачком вперед. Но эта штуковина... Она выводит нас на совершенно другой уровень игры, качественно новый, – сказал Митчелл, постукивая по металлической обшивке тарелки.<br>– Я думал, что XF-701-й называется «Сигрдрива», – уточнил Даниэль, – что означает «Вестник победы» на древнескандинавском.  
>– Ага, официально. Точно так же, как Ф-16 официально называется «Файтинг Фалкон», а не «Вайпер», – ответил Митчелл. – Мы называем его просто «Перехватчик» в основном из-за того, что практически ни один из пилотов не может нормально произнести «Сигрдрива», – сказал он им.<br>– Кстати, Тор реально удивился, когда мы ему рассказали, какое название получил прототип, – сказал О'Нилл пилоту. – У Азгардов тоже есть корабль с таким названием.  
>– Ну, по крайней мере, им легче его так называть... наверное, – с улыбкой ответил Митчелл. – Так что там, Радек, оружейные системы теперь уже правильно подключены к системе наведения навигационного комплекса?– спросил он ученого Икс-Ком.<br>– Да,– ответил Зеленка.  
>– И мне теперь даже не надо думать на чешском, чтобы заставить работать систему управления? – спросил Митчел.<br>– То было досадной оплошностью, но теперь все исправлено,– застенчиво ответил Зеленка.  
>Митчелл усмехнулся.<br>– При первом тестовом запуске, когда мы дошли до испытания оружия, я его активировал и не смог хотя бы что-то сделать с этой чертовой штукой. А все потому, что Зеленка запрограммировал систему на восприятие мысленных команд на своем родном языке. Это было похоже на сцену из фильма «Огненный лис», когда Иствуд должен был говорить по-русски. Разница лишь в том, что по фильму он его знал, а я, к сожалению, совершенно не знаю чешский, – объяснил Митчелл.  
>– Теперь системы работают для всех, как и навигационная система, – еще раз заверил его Зеленка.<br>– И все же, как эта штуковина работает? – спросил Даниэль. – Я так понимаю, машина реагирует на мысленные команды?  
>– Ну, мы просто вставили в обычный шлем копию такой металлической штуковины, которая одевается на голову, из навигационной системы Сектоидов. Все остальное мне не понятно, – пошутил он.<br>– Я могу рассказать вам это позже,– ответил Зеленка. – Базовую теорию, в принципе, я понимаю, хотя большая часть работы была выполнена другой командой, – сказал он. – А лично я работал над двигателями и системой контроля вооружения,– добавил он гордо.  
>– Это да. Машинка чертовски быстра и может надрать задницу кому угодно, – ответил Митчелл. – Вы должны гордиться своей работой,– сказал он Зеленке.<br>– Я и горжусь,– ответил Зеленка. – Но, несмотря на это, вскоре мы заменим ее на X-302.  
>– Так вы лучший пилот Икс-Ком? – спросил О'Нилл. – Поэтому они подписали вас на эту работёнку?<br>Митчелл отрицательно покачал головой.  
>– Я сбил тринадцать НЛО, – ответил он, – причем девять из них с того момента, как мы получили новые ракеты, но, все же, я не лучший пилот пока. Меня прикомандировали из политических соображений, – пояснил он. – Я лучший из пилотов-американцев в Икс-Ком, и с тех пор, как мы объединили усилия с командой Зоны-51, работающей над Х-301, они подумали, что прислать парня из ВВС США будет весьма дипломатично.<br>– Икс-Ком задумывается о том, как поступать дипломатично? – скептически спросил Даниэль.  
>– Ну, этим занимается наблюдательный комитет, – ответил Митчелл. – Они не оказывают существенного влияния на Икс-Ком, но военные любят действовать с одобрения в тех случаях, когда это возможно, – сказал он им. – Большинство стран-участников – страны НАТО или представители демократических режимов. Поэтому можно сказать, что Икс-Ком унаследовал традиции контроля гражданских лиц за военными. В определенной мере, разумеется, – сказал Митчелл. – И, невзирая на то, что иногда это может казаться лизоблюдством, – с улыбкой добавил он.<br>– Звучит так, как будто вы в подобных делах дока, – сказал ему О'Нилл.  
>– Как вы сами сказали, – ответил с улыбкой Митчелл, – в чужой монастырь со своим самоваром... то есть уставом... ну, вы поняли меня. Ладно, я взлетаю через пять минут, так что лучше поищите себе хорошее место снаружи, чтобы понаблюдать за полетом. Поверьте мне на слово, шоу того стоит, – заметил он.<br>Как и обещал Кэмерон, шоу действительно было впечатляющим. После того, как Митчелл вывел «Огненный шторм» из ангара, паря над землей, он задрал нос, если так можно назвать переднюю часть маленькой тарелки, вверх, включил элериумный двигатель на полную мощность, поднимаясь в небо под углом в 45 градусов. Прототип преодолел звуковой барьер еще до окончания взлетной полосы и продолжил ускорение. С инерционными демпферами от «Глайдера смерти», оберегавшими Митчелла от опасности превращения в мокрое место из-за размазывания по стенке, «Огненный шторм» начал серию полетов на низкой высоте над базой. Толпа зрителей с соответствующим уровнем допуска смотрела на происходящее с изумлением.  
>– Во время второго теста мы выведем «Огненный шторм» в космос, – сказал Зеленка ЗВ-1. – Всего лишь суборбитальный полет, хотя он может выйти даже на низкую орбиту и после этого вернуться домой. Керамическая броня, которую мы добавили, чтобы повысить устойчивость против плазменного оружия, прекрасно зарекомендовала себя в качестве вторичного щита, так что аттракцион с участием этой малышки будет воистину ужасающим для противника, – добавил он с усмешкой.<br>Глухой хлопок от перехода на сверхзвук раздался над базой.  
>– Он только что преодолел звуковой барьер, летя боком? – с недоверием спросил О'Нилл.<br>Зеленка кивнул.  
>– Из-за ориентации двигателя «Огненный шторм» может лететь с гиперзвуковой скоростью, то есть более 5 Махов, двигаясь только вперед. А вот при полете в сторону, он может разгоняться не более чем до двух с половиной Махов. Кстати, Митчелл однажды умудрился преодолеть звуковой барьер, летя задом. По его словам, это было... очень обескураживающее ощущение, – сказал он членам Первого отряда.<br>Митчелл сделал серию кругов, выполняя фигуры, казавшиеся невозможными, а потом сделал еще один проход над базой, вращаясь в воздухе как летающая тарелка.  
>– Можешь представить себе попытку вести воздушный бой против этой штуковины в «Глайдере смерти»,– с легким трепетом спросил О'Нилл Тил'ка.<br>– Маневренность судна впечатляет даже больше, чем его скорость и вооружение, – ответил Тил'к.  
>– Это возможно лишь благодаря инерционным демпферам, – сказал им Зеленка. – Ни один другой способ не позволил добиться таких результатов. «Огненный шторм» хорош именно подбором своих составляющих частей и их взаимодействием. Мы использовали технологии и Гоа'улдов, и Сектоидов чтобы заставить его выполнять подобные пируэты. Единственным реальным недостатком прототипа является его относительно малая дальность полета,– отметил он печально. – Но зато он оптимизирован для сражения в атмосфере, чего не скажешь о его возможных оппонентах.<br>– Что ж, может он и не сравнится с ними, но, по крайней мере, когда они посетят нас в следующий раз, мы определенно устроим им теплый прием, – одобрительно сказал О'Нилл.  
>– Очень и очень теплый, – согласился Зеленка. – Следующей частью демонстрации будет стрельба из лазерной пушки по наземным объектам и беспилотникам,– сказал он.<br>– Мило, – с энтузиазмом ответил О'Нилл.  
>Джек задумался о том, к кому бы обратиться, чтобы получить возможность полетать на «Огненном шторме». Прототип, конечно, внешним видом очень похож на летающую тарелку из старых и хреновых фильмов, но он был готов наплевать на эстетичность вида этой машины, поскольку возможность испытать нечто, что способно выполнять подобные маневры, представляется не так уж и часто. Наблюдая в бинокль за падающими обломками воздушных целей, уничтоженных лазером, О'Нилл пораженно размышлял: «Если Икс-Ком смог перейти от теории к производству всего за несколько месяцев, то, сколько же им потребуется времени для организации отпора врагу в космосе, как они это уже сделали на земле».<br>В это же время, наблюдая за представлением, сенатор Кинси хмурился. Икс-Ком и КЗВ теперь чрезвычайно быстро прогрессировали, что не оставляло достаточно возможностей для присвоения чего-либо стоящего.  
>«Необходимо срочно переговорить с президентом, чтобы выбить себе место в комитете наблюдения за Икс-Ком в качестве представителя Соединенных Штатов, пока я окончательно не растерял все возможности получения выгоды от ситуации. И особенно политической выгоды», – размышлял сенатор. – «Чертовы иностранцы собираются присвоить все плюшки себе, а США и, что более важно, лично я в итоге остаемся не у дел».<br>Кинси покинул полигон с мыслью «куй железо, пока горячо» еще до того, как закончился демонстрационный полет «Огненного шторма». Ему нужно было получить место наблюдателя немедленно, пока такая возможность еще оставалась.

**Заметки от автора: **

У кораблей в «Икс-Ком: Перехватчик» щиты были, но в «Икс-Ком: Враг неизвестен/Защита от НЛО» их не было. Кто-то предложил идею, что их щиты просто не работают в атмосфере (в отличие от звездных врат), поэтому я решил принять эту идею в качестве основной.  
>«Земля требует поддержки детей» – не мое выражение, но оно такое веселое, что я не мог не использовать его. :-р<br>События в эпизоде «Точка не возвращения» прошли практически одновременно с этой вселенной, с заметным исключением: Икс-Ком и КЗВ прихватизировали небольшой корабль Мартина Ллойда и его людей в целости, когда они прибыли на Землю.  
>События части об «Огненном шторме» происходят примерно в то же время, как и в эпизоде «По касательной», в котором Тил'к и О'Нилл летали на прототипе Х-301. Орудия-посохи «Глайдеров смерти» даже и близко не сравнятся по дальности стрельбы с лазерными пушками Икс-Ком, так что «Огненный шторм» будет кушать их [глайдеры] пачками, даже без использования плазменно-лучевого орудия, которое появится немного позже. Для уничтожения более крупного Ал'кеша или Тел'така, у которых есть щиты, с первого выстрела потребуется нечто более мощное.<p>

**Примечания переводчиков:**

* МАЛП – небольшой дистанционно управляемый робот, используемый для разведки (англ.: Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe).

** Здесь игра слов: в США вы следите за МАЛПом, в Советской России МАЛП следит за вами.  
>Оригинальный текст:<br>_'MALP shows all clear'. 'In Soviet Russia MALP watches you '_  
>Подробнее об американо-советской инверсии можно почитать на <strong>lurkmore . ru%D0%92_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B8**


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. **

**Часть 1. Предгорья Гомаи – Планета Чулак – Сентябрь, 2000. **

Тил'к разговаривал с двумя воинами своего народа, которые в прошлом были участниками элитного подразделения Гоа'улдов, в их обязанности, в том числе, входила охрана самого Апофиса. Они и их последователи могли значительно помочь разгоравшемуся восстанию джаффа. Именно по этой причине он и Бра'так организовали эту секретную встречу. Тил'к хотел убедить двух местных лидеров присоединиться к восстанию для достижения общей цели – свержения тысячелетнего правления Гоа'улдов.  
>– Для джаффа, наконец, настало то время, когда можно уже не шептаться о свободе и показать свою истинную силу, – сказал он им.<br>Рак'нор среди воинов его народа был известен хотя бы тем, что был родом из семьи, которая на протяжении многих лет сражалась против гнета Гоа'улдов. Его отец Дел'нор, веря в то, что Системные Лорды – ложные боги, выжег знак своего бывшего повелителя Апофиса со лба своего сына, оставив у того заметный шрам. Ма'кар, принимавший делегатов, выглядел нерешительным и растерянным.  
>– Неужели сила союзников, на поддержку которых мы можем только надеяться, превосходит силу богов? – спросил он, колеблясь.<br>– Ложных богов,– ответил ему Тил'к без тени сомнения, и сила убежденности в своих словах чувствовалось по его голосу.  
>– Но сила Системных Лордов реальна, и сейчас они гораздо сильнее, чем когда-либо, – ответил Ма'кар. – Херуур и другие Системные Лорды боятся Апофиса,– заявил он с уверенностью. – Он командует огромной армией Сокара.<br>Численность армии Сокара и его производственная база уже стали легендой, на верфях планеты Делмак, центральной планеты его территорий, был построен огромный флот из лучших кораблей класса Ха'так, своей численностью затмевавший других богов.  
>– Армией джаффа! – отметил Тил'к.<br>Без воинов джаффа, которые были и пехотинцами, и пилотами «Глайдеров смерти», и экипажами кораблей, Системные Лорды не могли сделать абсолютно ничего, и он знал это. Джаффа были рабами своих паразитов, и они были основой их силы. Как только народ Тил'ка сможет это понять, ложные боги Гоа'улды будут отринуты, и только тогда родится нация свободных джаффа.  
>– Вы знаете, что произошло здесь, на Чулаке, когда пришёл Апофис?– риторически спросил Ма'кар.<br>– Да! Я знаю, скольких тогда убили,– ответил Тил'к. – Но я также знаю, что те, кто остался жив, теперь готовы сражаться против него до последней капли своей крови, до последнего вздоха. Джаффа – это фундамент, на котором ложные боги создали свою империю, но мы можем свергнуть их,– сказал он обоим.  
>Рак'нор вмешался в разговор.<br>– Но, в таком случае, нам придется сражаться с собственными соотечественниками, – указал он.  
>– Точно так же, как Гоа'улды вынуждали нас это делать во славу своих имен на протяжении бесчисленных поколений, – напомнил им Тил'к. – Но теперь мы будем сражаться за свободу всех джаффа.<br>– На Чулаке Рак'нора поддерживают многие,– отметил Ма'кар.  
>– Именно это Бра'так слышал от тебя, а я – от него, – ответил Тил'к. – Это слова нашего друга Ма'кара привели меня сюда этим вечером,– сказал он Рак'нору. – Глубоко в сердцах многие джаффа верят в нас и в то, что мы делаем. Те, у кого есть сила и мужество, должны заявить о себе. Отныне мы не должны бояться Гоа'улдов, а те, кто желает к нам присоединиться, должны быть едины. Кол'на из Высоких скал и Хак'нор из равнин Корди уже согласились встретиться в роще Чапа завтра на рассвете, – сообщил он им.<br>– Тогда я встречусь с ними,– самодовольно сказал Рак'нор, поднимаясь на ноги, после чего он повысил голос: – И, наконец, это варварское восстание будет подавлено! – загремел он, глядя на Тил'ка. – Хаш'ак, кри! – приказал Рак'нор воину, стоящему в дверях палатки, после чего тот нацелил Зэт'ник'тел на Тил'ка.  
>Через мгновение послышался знакомый звук Зэта, но вместо того, чтобы попасть в Тил'ка, выстрел оглушил стоявшего в дверях джаффа, угодив ему в спину. Глядя на двух удивленных внезапным поворотом событий джаффа, Тил'к не смог удержать улыбку.<br>– Возможно, это первый раз, когда я рад, что Тау'ри, распоряжающиеся теперь в КЗВ, не полностью доверяют мне,– сказал он, когда женщина в местной одежде, держа в одной руке Зэт, а в другой лазерный пистолет, вошла в палатку, предварительно перешагнув через оглушенного джаффа.  
>– Там еще двое было, – сказала она со странным акцентом, – но я с ними договорилась, – заявила Людмила, направив свое оружие и на Ма'кара, и на Рак'нора таким образом, чтобы они сразу поняли, что она готова им воспользоваться, и не следует воспринимать ее слишком легкомысленно.<br>– Вы сделали это очень тихо, сержант,– одобрительно сказал ей Тил'к  
>– Я задушила одного из них и зарезала второго, – пояснила Андианова. – А еще воспользовалась «глушилкой» на нескольких, поскольку не была уверена, охраняют ли они этих ребят. «Глушилка» не создает столько шума, как Зэт, – отметила она. – Эти двое могут знать что-то полезное? – спросила Андианова.<br>– Они оба могут что-то знать,– ответил Тил'к. – Я думаю, что Рак'нор уж точно должен,– сказал он ей.  
>– Я никогда не изменю своему богу! – заявил Рак'нор.<br>Андианова ухмыльнулась и оглушила обоих из Зэта, заставив их корчиться на земле в конвульсиях.  
>– Ты можешь понести его, – сказала она Тил'ку. – Мы, скорее всего, не сможем провести его через Врата, учитывая тот факт, что нам надо избегать патрулей и любого внимания со стороны, но я знаю несколько эффективных полевых методик пытки, которым наш спецназ обучали инструкторы из КГБ, так что я могу допросить его сама. И нам следует поторопиться, – предложила она,– поблизости могут быть другие.<br>Тил'к подошел, чтобы поднять пленника.  
>– Каких методик?– заинтриговано спросил он.<br>– Разрезание на части, к примеру, срабатывает очень быстро, – размеренно ответила Андианова. – А еще я могу отрегулировать напряжение «глушилки» так, чтобы ее можно было поочередно использовать то на его яйцах, то на симбионте. Посмотрим, что будет для него более болезненно, – все так же бесстрастно продолжила она.  
>Тил'к моргнул.<br>– Последнее действительно будет самым болезненным, но первому варианту гораздо сложнее сопротивляться, – посоветовал он. – Биологически джаффа и люди не так уж и отличаются, – пояснил он, нахмурившись в ответ на ее взгляд.  
>Неся на плече Рак'нора, связанного и с кляпом во рту, Тил'к направился вслед за сержантом за пределы лагеря, двигаясь в безопасное место в направлении ломаной линии холмов на горизонте.<br>«Определенно, женская одежда Чулака ей очень идет. Она была бы весьма привлекательна, если бы не демонстрировала без устали свои навыки профессионального убийцы, что чрезмерно отталкивает и пугает», – решил он.

**Часть 2. Замаскированный транспортный Тел'так – Система Тобина – Сентябрь, 2000.**

– Вы должны были быть там, Джейкоб, – сказал О'Нилл пилоту. – Представьте себе картину: мы в египетской пустыне, наблюдаем за взлетом корабля, которым управляет чертовски самодовольный Гоа'улд. И тут «Огненный шторм», прилетевший с польской базы, ВНЕЗАПНО выныривает из-за дюны и резко тормозит прямо перед его носом, – рассказывал он, пытаясь не рассмеяться. – После этого маневра бывшая подружка Даниэля, теперь уже со змеей в голове...  
>– Сара, – сказал Даниэль из заднего отсека небольшого корабля. – Её звали Сара,– тихо сказал он.<br>– Хорошо, бывшая подружка Даниэля, Сара... со змеей в голове, – продолжил О'Нилл, – смотрит округлившимися глазами из своей кабины на «Огненный шторм», абсолютно шокированная тем, что у нас есть такие корабли. А пилот Икс-Ком открывает оружейные люки и демонстрирует ей ядреные ракеты, усиленные наквадахом, и ту сногсшибательную лазерную пушку. После чего он поднимает свою руку и показывает сначала на нее, а потом тыкает в направлении земли, – продолжил он, улыбаясь. – Мне кажется, что у этих устаревших кораблей нет даже щитов, поскольку она сразу же быстренько приземлилась, и мы вытащили ее жутко огорченную задницу из корабля, – закончил он возбужденно. – Я лично угостил ее «глушилкой», после чего мы связали ее, как индейку. Это было нечто, Джейкоб. Кстати, после той операции я не собирался присутствовать здесь, но Тил'к не захотел идти со мной на рыбалку, поскольку на Земле нельзя использовать гранаты, как это уже было в одном из миров Гоаул'дов. Ну, а я точно не собираюсь взрывать Миннесоту к чертям собачьим.  
>Джейкоб покачал головой.<br>– Ток'ра будут не слишком рады тому, что у Земли появились подобные корабли, – сказал он. – Как и я был не очень рад тому приему, который оказал мне командующий Шарп, когда я ним встретился, – добавил он.  
>– Думаю, более правильно называть его тугодумом, – согласился О'Нилл. – Но, к слову сказать, тебя встретили гораздо лучше, чем Тора,– отметил он. – Шарп чуть не застрелил его.<br>– Да уж, он каким-то образом умудрился разозлить даже Ноксов, что невероятно, – добавила Картер, входя в кабину и оставляя Даниэля наедине с его книгами. – Мне кажется, Сектоиды вырезали все лучшее в Икс-Ком, причем еще с год назад, а сейчас их персонал представляет собой кучу ксенофобов, готовых расстреливать что угодно, – высказала она свое мнение.  
>– Но согласись, Картер, – упрекнул ее О'Нилл, – они достигли в этом совершенства, – сказал он шутливо. – Тот захваченный корабль Гоа'улдов уже разбирается их ботанами в Зоне 51.<br>–Кстати, насчет вашего трофея. Если это тот корабль, о котором думает Селмак, то его гипердвигатель медленнее, чем наш, – сказал им Джейкоб. – А еще он довольно... необычный. Так что мы советуем вам его не использовать и не разбирать, если не хотите, чтобы ваши инженеры начали светиться в темноте.  
>– Мы передадим им ваши слова, когда вернемся, – ответил О'Нилл. – В любом случае, у них сейчас значительно больше вещей, которые необходимо изучить, чем они могут осилить, – сказал он, пожимая плечами. – Хотя, вероятнее всего, они захотят заполучить еще и одну из этих мин при первой же возможности.<br>– Херу-ур и Апофис должны скоро прибыть на встречу. Я уже выбрал мину и надеюсь, что вы готовы к операции, – сказал Джейкоб, надевая окуляр на голову. – Это высокоточный шлем с дисплеем, – шутливо пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд О'Нилла. – Поверь, нам будет очень и очень неприятно, если мина прикоснется к полу, стенам или потолку, – добавил он уже абсолютно серьезно.  
>В теории план был весьма рационален. Они хотели спровоцировать войну между Апофисом и кем-то из Системных Лордов, причем у последнего должно было быть достаточно большое число кораблей и армия джаффа. Таким образом, командование рассчитывало подкосить возрастающее могущество Апофиса до того, как тот станет чересчур сильным, и его уже не удастся остановить. Даже если бы Херу-ур был побежден превосходящими силами Апофиса, что, скорее всего, и произошло бы, то победа, скорее всего, была бы пиррова, поскольку остальные Системные Лорды непременно воспользовались бы возможностью нанести ему удар, пока он ослаблен.<br>План отлично работал, но только до определенного момента. Были, конечно, еще проблемы в самом начале, когда выяснилось, что для работы полученных технологий требуется символ ноль, отсутствовавший в математике Финикийцев, от которых и произошли Тобинианцы. Но, несмотря на это, они смогли успешно перепрограммировать мину и послать ее по заданному маршруту. А тем временем Херу-ур пытался объяснить Апофису, что он хотел преподнести шол'ва Тил'ка в знак укрепления их союза, но попытка его захвата пошла в разрез с изначальным планом и провалилась.  
>Слова Херу-ура не убедили Апофиса, а в тот момент, когда перепрограммированная мина врезалась в его корабль, он уж точно не обрадовался. Апофис решил, что это было покушение на его жизнь со стороны другого Системного Лорда, поэтому отдал приказ атаковать. И Херу-ур, и ЗВ-1 были весьма впечатлены появлением замаскированного флота Апофиса, который начал разносить все к чертям. Хотя Херу-ур вряд ли смог по достоинству оценить его силу, поскольку находился, с одной стороны, под мощным огнем Ха'така Апофиса, а с другой – рядом со взрывающимся минным полем тобинианцев. К сожалению, общеизвестная истина, сказанная Наполеоном, о том, что ни одна битва не идет по плану, еще раз подтвердилась.<br>Когда они вернулись на землю, командующий Шарп лично поблагодарил Джейкоба и Ток'ра за оказанную «помощь» в усилении Апофиса, который теперь мог присвоить себе территории и армии погибшего Херу-ура и, как следствие, стать еще более сильным и опасным, чем когда-либо ранее. А после этого предложил в следующий раз, когда они захотят оказать помощь Земле, дать парочку «советов» Сектоидам.  
>Тил'к и Андианова уже вернулись в КЗВ с Чулака и не были слишком разочарованы тем, что пропустили все самое интересное.<br>Тем временем, на другом конце галактики через Звёздные Врата в родной мир Ашен пришло облученное и слегка обугленное таинственное сообщение. Оно было написано почерком Меллона, одного из самых уважаемых политиков. Прочитав его, Меллон подтвердил, что сообщение написано его рукой. Текст был очень простой: «Ни при каких обстоятельствах не провоцируйте Икс-Ком», и был датирован десятилетним будущим.  
>Это был хороший совет от альтернативной временной линии, где большая часть родного мира Ашен горела. Они попытались использовать биологическое оружие, чтобы уничтожить большую часть населения Земли, но, как оказалось, подобное решение было очень большой ошибкой. И это стало ясно только тогда, когда первый крейсер класса BC-305 вышел на орбиту планеты и стал превращать крупные города Федерации Ашен в руины, используя оружие Азгардов, усиленное МНТ. Причем Ашенам сильно повезло, что в тот момент большинство кораблей Тау'ри было занято превращением в пыль кораблей Орай в их родной галактике. В противном случае их планета была бы выжжена до основания прежде, чем они смогли понять, как использовать вспышки на солнце для перемещения во времени, и отправили сообщение в прошлое через Звёздные Врата.<br>Команда ИксЗВКом-1 так и не узнала, почему же Ашены были так добры к ним, когда они, наконец, столкнулись с ними примерно год спустя в их родном мире Волиан, P3A-194...

**Часть 3. Гора Шайенн – Земля – Октябрь, 2000.**

Тил'к сплел пальцы рук в замок и положил их на стол.  
>– Итак, похоже, что у Апофиса все идет не так уж и гладко, как мы того опасались, – сказал он. – После смерти Херу-ура один из его помощников Терок, гоа'улд низкого ранга, принял на себя командование его силами, и теперь он сопротивляется Апофису даже сильнее, чем мы того ожидали. Его поражение, естественно, неизбежно, но он тянет для нас время.<br>– Что мы знаем об этом Тероке? – спросил генерал Хаммонд.  
>– Он известен своей жестокостью, – ответил Тил'к. – Любопытно, что именно Терок организовал ловушку для моей поимки. Мы узнали об этом, допросив Рак'нора на Чулаке, – продолжил он. – И, скорее всего, именно его неудача привела к тому, что Херу-ур не взял Терока с собой на встречу с Апофисом.<br>– И, продолжая твою мысль, получается, что выжил он благодаря своему провалу, – подметил О'Нилл. – Что ж, нет справедливости в этой вселенной, – продолжил он, – но раз уж у нас есть гоа'улд, сражающийся с другим гоа'улдом, то нам остается только снять сапоги и расслабиться, – блестяще окончил он свою мысль.  
>– Не все новости так хороши, полковник, – сказал ему командующий Шарп. – В то время, пока Апофис занят войной с этим Тероком, война с Сектоидами начала принимать новые обороты, – сказал он всем присутствующим, раздавая файлы с документами.<br>О'Нилл открыл файл и обнаружил сверху фотографию существа, которого не видел прежде.  
>– Новый пришелец? – спросил он.<br>Шарп кивнул.  
>– Мы называем их «Мутонами», потому что генетические изменения, проведенные Сектоидами, увеличивают их боевые характеристики, – сказал он. – Их кожа на самом деле – органическая броня, вживленная в их тела, и они действительно столь же сильны, как выглядят, – сказал он им.<br>– Мускулистые ребята, – Картер внимательно рассмотрела фотографию перед тем, как прочитать краткое описание в докладе. – Кибернетические усовершенствования для повышения силы и улучшения реакции... средний рост превышает два метра, вес – почти двести килограмм...  
>– Вооружены до зубов, – прервал Шарп, – и отлично вооружены: органическая броня и механика, – сказал он. – На прошлой неделе в Лаосе мы потеряли девятерых из двенадцати человек команды, Зэт им побоку, а наши лазеры, оказывается, способны их вырубить лишь после множества выстрелов, – сказал он. – Они держат в руках тяжелую плазменную винтовку, как водяной пистолетик, а передвигаются даже быстрее, чем можно представить по их внешнему виду.<br>Генерал Хаммонд перевел дыхание.  
>– Из-за недавнего всплеска потерь Икс-Ком дал запрос на временное перераспределение трех команд ЗВ на войну с Сектоидами. Они потребуются нам до тех пор, пока не будет подготовлена замена для персонала, – сказал он. – Естественно, берут только добровольцев...<br>– Я пойду, – быстро сказал О'Нилл.  
>– Боюсь, что нет, полковник, – категорически ответил генерал Хаммонд. – Если мы лишимся трех наших команд, я не могу позволить, чтобы лучшая была в их числе, – пояснил он.<br>О'Нилл нахмурился.  
>– А как насчёт перехватчиков? – спросил Джек. – Если они настолько сильны, почему бы не сбивать их еще до приземления?<br>Шарп почесал затылок.  
>– У нас в строю только три «Огненных шторма», старые XF-701-е не справляются с теми кораблями, которые они используют сейчас, – сказал он. – Мы почти потеряли «Огненный шторм», вылетевший по тревоге с нашей базы в Японии позавчера, когда ему удалось отправить вражеский линкор на дно восточно-китайского моря, – сказал он. – Плазменные лучи этих хреновин превышают дальность наших «Лавин», – сказал он. – Даже со щитами, чертежи которых мы получили от Азгардов, а основной удар на себя принимают именно они, пилоту приходится возвращаться на базу с наполовину расплавленным корпусом, генератор щита после такого выстрела плавится, а наквадах-генератор испускает чертовски пугающие звуки.<br>– У нас есть хоть какие-то данные по этому оружию? – спросила Картер. – Их примерная мощность и дальность...  
>Шарп кивнул.<br>– Только приблизительная оценка. Мы говорим о луче, мощность которого составляет примерно килотонну, и он достаточно точен, чтобы поразить цель размером с истребитель на расстоянии в более чем 65 морских миль.  
>– Килотонну? – спросил Даниэль. – Разве это не меньше, чем мощность боеголовок, усиленных наквадахом, которые мы используем? – спросил он. – Разве мы не измеряем их в мегатоннах?<br>– Мы предпочитаем не бросать боеголовки мощностью в мегатонны в атмосфере Земли, – сказал ему Шарп. – Скажу больше, даже взрыв мощностью в килотонну – непозволительная роскошь практически над всей поверхностью нашей планеты, – сказал он. – Вот почему «Лавина» – боеголовка с переменной мощностью. Прежде чем ее выпустить, пилот может отрегулировать, насколько большим будет взрыв.  
>– Кроме того, сфокусированный в одной точке луч будет более эффективен против щита, чем детонация боеголовки с большей мощностью, но в более широкой области, – добавила Картер. – Это как использование ножа для колки льда вместо бейсбольной биты, чтобы убить кого-то, тупая сила требует приложения больших усилий... Я читала много детективов в последнее время, – неловко объяснила она в ответ на изумленные взгляды коллег.<br>– Понятно..., – медленно ответил О'Нилл, делая себе пометку на память, что Андиановой теперь следует присматривать за Самантой столь же тщательно, как и за Тил'ком. – Ну и что мы будем делать? – спросил он.  
>– Учитывая ситуацию с Тероком, логичнее всего будет использовать ее, – ответил командующий Шарп. – У нас много захваченной у воинов различных Системных Лордов экипировки джаффа, так давайте втянем в сражение кого-то еще, напав на него под чужим флагом, – сказал он.<br>Даниэль Джексон поджал губы.  
>– При всем своем высокомерии Гоа'улды отнюдь не глупы, – сказал он. – Мы не можем рассчитывать на то, что замаскировавшись под воинов Апофиса и атаковав других Системных Лордов, сможем вовлечь их в сражение, – сказал он. – Они никогда на это не клюнут.<br>– Ваши представления о маскировке катастрофически ограничены, доктор Джексон, – впервые высказалась Андианова. – Мы атакуем других Системных Лордов в мундирах армии Херу-ура и во славу этого Терока, – сказала она.  
>О'Нилл засмеялся.<br>– Любой, кого мы атакуем, подумает, что Апофис пытается сделать вид, будто бы это парни Терока, – сказал он с усмешкой.  
>– Маскировка? – спросил Тил'к.<br>– Русское слово, для него нет подходящего эквивалента в английском, – сказал ему Даниэль. – Примерно можно перевести как обман, камуфляж, имитация и диверсия, – сказал он.  
>– Классическое советское планирование военных операций, – сказал О'Нилл, – вызывает ностальгию по холодной войне, – сказал он. – Что ж, мне нравится эта идея, – добавил он.<br>Хаммонд кивнул.  
>– Вопрос в том, кто из Системных Лордов наша цель? – спросил он.<br>– Кронос, – предложил Тил'к со злорадной ухмылкой на лице. – Он достаточно силен, чтобы быть подходящим кандидатом, и галактике неплохо было бы избавиться от него, – заявил он. – Кронос давний враг Апофиса, он должен легко купиться на уловку.  
>– Ты хочешь разобраться с ним сам? – спросил О'Нилл, помня о том, что Кронос убил отца Тил'ка, когда тот был его первым воином.<br>– Шансы, что я получу возможность забрать его жизнь лично не так уж и велики, О'Нилл, – прагматично ответил Тил'к. – Но не предоставить такую возможность Апофису нельзя. Однако если мне посчастливится встретить его после того, как армия верных ему джаффа будет побеждена, Кроноса ждет очень болезненная смерть, – продолжил он, трепетно представляя те пытки, которым его подвергнет Апофис. Яркий свет его глаз и рта был бы незначителен по сравнению с той неизмеримой болью, которую он испытал бы. Ему было интересно, стал бы Кронос кричать так же, как Рак'нор, когда Андианова обрабатывала его «глушилкой».  
>– Думаю, Тил'к сейчас счастлив, – заметил О'Нилл, смотря на довольную улыбку друга, пока тот мечтал. – Есть возражения о вступлении Кроноса в игру, сэр? – спросил он Хаммонда.<br>– Ни единого, полковник, – ответил Хаммонд.– Командующий?  
>– Вы знаете Гоа'улдов лучше, чем я, – ответил Шарп. – Если вы считаете, что этот Кронос – подходящая кандидатура, то я с вами согласен. Чем больше этих ублюдков будет убивать друг друга, тем лучше, – выразил он свое мнение. – Это упростит устранение оставшихся в дальнейшем, – сказал он. – Я не нахожу себе места от одного вопроса, действительно ли кольчуга джаффа натирает так сильно, как я предполагаю?<br>– Кстати, да, насчет кольчуг: поищите для меня на складе ту, которая была должным образом постирана. Есть у меня подозрение, что некоторые Системные Лорды не заставляют своих солдат соблюдать правила гигиены, – сказал ему О'Нилл. – А еще перед операцией всем нам следует попрактиковаться с посохом на огневом рубеже, они – полное дерьмо в употреблении. И как только Гоа'улды с этим уживаются?  
>– Джаффа, кри!– ответил Шарп. – Кто охраняет Чаппа'ай? – спросил он. – Или, как говорят у нас в Канаде: «И кто тут охраняет Чаппа'ай, а?», – спросил он невозмутимо.<br>– Давайте лучше буду говорить я и Тил'к, – предложил Даниэль.  
>– А я думаю, что для начала весьма неплохо, – сказал О'Нилл командующему, – но, чтобы хорошо играть роль джаффа, вы должны вкладывать больше страсти в «кри», когда его произносите, – посоветовал он, пытаясь не смеяться.<br>– Может быть, облачение в кольчугу поможет лучше вжиться в роль? – посоветовала Картер, переводя все в шутку.  
>– Если вы сейчас насмехаетесь надо мной, то рекомендую вам задуматься над тем, что я могу, к примеру, приказать сержанту Андиановой застрелить вас, и она без колебаний это сделает, – сказал им Шарп, сохраняя серьезное лицо.<br>– Джаффа, кри!– вдруг загремела Андианова, выдергивая Тил'ка из его мечтаний и возвращая его назад в кресло.  
>– Отлично, – сказал Даниэль русской.<br>– Произношение в их языке легче, чем в английском, – честно сказала она. – Кстати, это напомнило мне о том, что тебе надо еще поработать над своим русским, – сказала она ему.  
>Даниэль надулся и переборол желание спросить, насколько хорошо она говорит на латыни и древнегреческом.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

**Часть 1. Гора Шайенн – Земля – Октябрь, 2000.**

– Черт побери, – командующий Шарп жаловался своему отражению в стекле, пока смотрел через него на Зал Врат. – Эта хрень так просто не оттирается, – стонал он, доставая платок из кармана своего серого комбинезона Икс-Ком, после чего плюнул на него и снова стал яростно тереть свой лоб.  
>– Тебе следовало выбрать золотую эмблему вместо стойких чернил, – генерал Джордж Хаммонд старался не показывать, насколько забавной ему казалась ситуация.<br>– Ты прав, с клеем содралось бы меньше кожи, – согласился Шарп. – Ну, по крайней мере, она уже не такая яркая, – сказал он, пытаясь выглядеть оптимистом.  
>– В любом случае, сэр, теперь вы можете добавить в свое резюме пункт о временном исполнении обязанностей в качестве воина джаффа, – предложил Уолтер, отрываясь от монитора своего компьютера.<br>– Вряд ли мне это зачтется, сержант, – ответил Шарп. – Даже с их оружием мы уделали их, как рыжих пасынков, – заявил он. – Мы нанесли удар по небольшому лагерю и не должны были уйти оттуда настолько свободно и легко, у нас всего восемь ранений среди пяти команд, причем лишь двое из них ранены серьезно, – сказал он, снова вглядываясь в отражение. – Пожалуй, я слишком долго воевал с Сектоидами, – добавил он. – Поэтому, когда потери после операции меньше четверти моих людей, я чувствую себя немного странно, – сказал он.  
>Хаммонд кивнул.<br>– Джаффа никогда не использовали тактику военных действий на основе небольших подразделений, – согласился он. – И вряд ли они узнали бы о ней, если бы не мы, – сказал Джордж.  
>– Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что Кронос не часто сражался с нашими людьми, – отметил Шарп. – Наши последние схватки с войсками Апофиса показали, что они учатся, – продолжил он. – Они перестали бросаться под огонь лазерных винтовок, – грустно сказал командующий. Отражение их прямых атак было гораздо проще, чем наступление на вражеские позиции. Сокращение расстояний ведения боя даже при плохих эксплуатационных характеристиках давало больше попаданий, и хотя торсовая броня, которую теперь носят команды ЗВ, могла остановить выстрел, множественные попадания, в конце концов, могли ее пробить вследствие кристаллизации металла. К тому же, всегда остается возможность смерти вследствие попадания в голову одного счастливого или, скорее, несчастливого выстрела.<br>– Мы можем поговорить снаружи? – спросил Шарпа Хаммонд.  
>– Конечно, – ответил Шарп и вышел вслед за генералом из зала управления, остановившись в коридоре.<br>– Еще двое из откомандированных на войну с Сектоидами людей КЗВ погибли в бою, они были на задании, пока ты был по ту сторону врат, Расс, – тихо сказал Хаммонд. – Я не знаю, сказали ли тебе уже об этом?  
>Шарп вздохнул.<br>– Жаль слышать об этом, Джордж, – ответил он. – Теперь уже трое? – спросил он.  
>– Четверо, – поправил его Хаммонд. – И еще один никогда не сможет ходить, – добавил он. – Как, черт побери, тебе это удается? – спросил он.<br>– Принимать потери как должное? Честно? – ответил Шарп. – Я просто пытаюсь об этом не думать, – признался он. – Мы обязаны победить этих ублюдков, а значит должны принимать потери, – просто сказал он. – Я уже привык терять четверых и даже больше людей каждый раз, когда отправляюсь на задание, – сказал он. – Мы сознательно никогда не знакомимся с новобранцами, пока они не выполнят хотя бы три задания. После этого уровень смертности значительно снижается, поскольку они либо быстро учатся и адаптируются к войне с пришельцами, либо погибают. У Сектоидов тактика получше, чем у джаффа, да и оружие покруче, чем у нас.  
>– Не знаю, смог ли я бы так жить, – сказал ему Хаммонд. – Я слишком переживаю за своих людей.<br>– Скажи спасибо, что тебе никогда не приходилось, – серьезно сказал ему Шарп, а затем слегка улыбнулся. – Та проблема, что у вас была с «Агентством Информации», я ее решил, – сказал он.  
>– Решил? – спросил Хаммонд.<br>– У меня было несколько человек из Икс-Ком в отпуске, не граждане США. Так вот, они нанесли визит тем людям, что выкрали твоих внучек из школы, – сказал он. – Больше они тебя не побеспокоят, – сказал он уверенно.  
>– Стоит мне расспрашивать о деталях? – спросил Хаммонд.<br>– Нет, тебе лучше не знать, – сказал ему Шарп. – Я при необходимости вполне могу сослаться на свою дипломатическую неприкосновенность, благодаря мандату ООН, ты же себе такую роскошь позволить не можешь, – отметил он. – Скажем так, они живы, но совсем необязательно целы и невредимы, как физически, так и психологически.  
>– Ты прав, Расс, я не хочу знать подробности, – благодарно сказал ему Хаммонд. – И спасибо твоим людям, – добавил он.<br>– Без проблем, – сказал ему командующий Шарп. – Мы думаем, что в этом замешан сенатор Кинси, поскольку присматриваем за сукиным сыном с тех пор, как Мейборн нам раскрыл детали проекта Звездных Врат, но он недосягаем даже для моих людей, – сказал он, извиняясь. – Мы можем повоздействовать на какого-нибудь мудака низкого ранга из военной разведки, но политики – это совсем другое дело, даже если бы у нас были какие-то доказательства.  
>Хаммонд провел рукой по своей лысине.<br>– Кстати, как там Гарри Мейборн? – спросил он.  
>– До сих пор опасается мести «Агентства Информации», – ответил Шарп. – У него прекрасный мотив оставаться верным Икс-Ком, поскольку он боится, что мы отдадим его в руки врагу, если он нас предаст, – сказал он. – Он оправдал себя тем, что помог нам выйти на тех парней, которые пытались давить на тебя через внучек.<br>– Передай ему мою личную благодарность, но добавь, что я все еще собираюсь дать ему в нос при личной встрече, – ответил Хаммонд.  
>– Передам, – ответил Шарп.<br>Уолтер вдруг выскочил из зала управления.  
>– Извините, сэры, – сказал он. – Думаю, вы должны знать об этом, – сказал он. – Икс-Ком отслеживает линкор Сектоидов, который направляется прямиком к их базе в Польше.<br>– Вот дерьмо, – ругнулся Шарп. – Мы подозревали, что они ищут наши базы, – сказал он.  
>– Большая часть персонала той базы сейчас на задании, – сказал сержант. – Сотрудники Икс-Ком готовят механизм самоликвидации базы на случай, если пришельцы преодолеют ее защиту и приземлятся.<br>Шарп развернулся и ударил кулаком в стену изо всех сил, было больно, но не настолько, как он рассчитывал. Затем он неожиданно замер.  
>– Подымите каждого человека из команд ЗВ и прикажите всем явиться с оружием в руках в Зал Врат прямо сейчас! – приказал он.<br>– Сэр? – спросил Уолтер у Хаммонда.  
>– Выполняй, Уолтер, – приказал генерал, и сержант сорвался выполнять приказ. – Что ты задумал, командующий? – спросил он.<br>– Вторые врата, – сказал Шарп, – мы собирались использовать их, чтобы доставлять оборудование на земную орбиту, отправив их туда на корабле. Мы планировали отправлять его на базу Альфа отсюда, а затем, подключив наборное устройство ко вторым вратам, что сделает их главными на Земле, в обратную сторону.  
>– Таким образом, все, что присылалось бы с базы Альфа, попадало бы на земную орбиту через врата, которые мы нашли в Антарктике, а вы потом подняли со дна океана, – сказал Хаммонд, а затем его челюсть отвисла. – Они же на базе Икс-Ком в Польше! – воскликнул он.<br>– Именно, черт возьми, – заявил Шарп. – Свяжись с ними и скажи, чтобы были готовы подключить наборное устройство через тридцать секунд после того, как последний из нас пройдет на базу Альфа, – сказал он. – Скажи им, чтобы не взрывали базу и удерживали подступы к ней всем составом так долго, как смогут, скажи, что кавалерия уже в пути, просто она собирается проскакать долгий путь, чтобы добраться к ним, – сказал он, разворачиваясь и начиная бег в сторону оружейной.  
>– А он очень неплохо соображает в критических ситуациях, – сказал сам себе Хаммонд, наблюдая, как Шарп бежит по коридору.<br>«Это должно застать нашего противника врасплох», – решил он, когда зазвучала сирена, а Уолтер приказал всем командам приготовиться к немедленной операции.

**Часть 2. База «Альфа» – P3X-984 – Октябрь, 2000. **

Командующий Шарп осмотрелся вокруг.  
>– На Земле у меня не было времени, чтобы ввести вас в курс дела прежде, чем мы прошли через Врата, – начал он, осматривая около двадцати человек персонала КЗВ, которые смогли быстро собрать свои вещи и отправиться на задание. – Прямо сейчас вражеский корабль пришельцев десантирует свои войска на базу Икс-Ком в Польше, наша задача: укрепить гарнизон базы и защитить ее, – сказал он. – Примерно три четверти из вас – персонал КЗВ, поэтому скажу прямо: некоторые практически со стопроцентной гарантией погибнут, если пойдут за мной через эти Врата. Враг, с которым мы встретимся, умен, предпочитает действовать мелкими группами и вооружен так, что наши стволы для них больше похожи на хлопушки, – заявил он, демонстрируя свою лазерную винтовку Л2А1. – Это совершенно не похоже на битву с джаффа, мы идем прямиком в ад, так что, если кто-нибудь желает отказаться от задания, потому что он не подписывался на это дерьмо, валяйте! Я не буду критиковать, скажу больше, вы должны быть чертовски безумны, чтобы не воспользоваться возможностью остаться здесь, – сказал он.<br>Некоторые из членов команд ЗВ нервно огляделись, но никто не сказал ни слова, пока, в конце концов, полковник О'Нилл, плюнув на землю, не выразил общее мнение:  
>– Если ты пришел на Землю без приглашения, то мы тебя пристрелим, – сказал он просто. – Это то, на что мы подписывались, – заявил он.<br>– Именно, О'Нилл,– согласился Тил'к. – Мне, к примеру, не терпится проверить себя в бою с новым противником.  
>– Вы ж мои бедные глупые детишки, – сказал он, покачивая головой, а затем добавил, расплывшись в улыбке: – Стреляйте во все, что не похоже на человека, стреляйте, пока оно не упадет, и выстрелите еще раз ему в голову для пущей уверенности,– посоветовал он. – У них быстрая реакция, так что не промахнитесь, или они откроют ответный огонь, так и не дав вам шанс на еще одну попытку, и, уж поверьте, они не промахнутся...<br>– Сэр, солдаты базы «Альфа» хотят идти вместе с нами,– заявила Картер, указывая на полдюжины солдат, охранявших Врата, когда они только пришли.  
>– Чем нас больше, тем лучше, – ответил Шарп. – Если они будут стрелять в вас, то не будут в меня, – пошутил он. – Хорошо, к каждой команде ЗВ я приставлю ветерана Икс-Ком на пост руководителя отряда до окончания этой миссии...<br>– Хрена с два! – воскликнул О'Нилл.  
>– Заткнись, Джек, – сказал Шарп. – Андианова, ты и твои люди по прибытии идут со мной. Я собираюсь двигаться прямо к лифту вместе с морпехами из ЗВ-3, – сказал он, показывая русской на единственную команду КЗВ, у которой энтузиазма было больше, чем страха. – Остальные охраняют ангары, есть большая вероятность, что враги попытаются попасть внутрь и через них, – сказал командующий, а затем, развернувшись к Джеку, добавил: – Слушай сюда, О'Нилл, и это касается всех остальных ваших офицеров, которые аж мочатся от страха оказаться под командованием солдат Икс-Ком, – сказал он. – Мы занимались этим дерьмом раньше, в отличие от вас, – сказал Шарп, – и я хочу победить, а все вы хотите жить, поэтому на время операции засуньте свое эго себе в задницу и слушайте экспертов, – приказал он. – Черт побери, в любом случае мы единственные, кто знает, куда идти внутри нашей базы, – добавил командующий.<br>– Однажды, я надеру вам задницу... сэр, – ответил О'Нилл, сдерживаясь от дальнейших протестов.  
>– Я очень надеюсь, что так и будет, Джек, так как это будет означать, что мы выживем в следующие полчаса, – ответил Шарп. – Итак, наборное устройство уже должно быть подключено, так что мы направляемся в Польшу, – сказал он. – Набирайте Землю, – приказал Шарп.<br>– О'Нилл, я назначаю вас вторым по званию в своей команде, – сказала полковнику сержант Андианова, едва сдерживая улыбку. – Но учтите, это только потому, что доктора Джексона здесь нет, – добавила Людмила и громко рассмеялась, поскольку дальше она уже не могла сдерживаться.  
>– Это карма для всех не-икс-комовцев. Именно так я напишу в своих бумагах через много лет, – проворчал О'Нилл.<br>– Разговорчики в строю! – приказала Андианова.  
>– Наслаждайтесь, пока есть возможность, сержант, – сказал ей О'Нилл, проверяя свою лазерную винтовку.<br>Тем временем Врата активировались, с характерным звуком установилась червоточина на Землю. Шарп включил свою рацию.  
>– Это командующий Шарп с базы «Альфа». В Зале Врат безопасно? – спросил он, затем прослушал ответ. – Хорошо, они говорят, что Зал Врат все еще в безопасности, – объявил Шарп. – Это пристройка к базе, добавленная к ней позже, – сказал он, снова прислушиваясь к чему-то. – Как только мы войдем в главный комплекс, можем оказаться по... колено в Cектоидах и, как они уточнили, еще и в кибердисках тоже. Бога ради, не стреляйте в кибердиск менее чем с 30 ярдов, потому что, когда он взрывается возле вас, единственное, что от вас остается, – это пара дымящихся армейских ботинок.<br>– Ну, теперь ты почувствуешь себя в моей шкуре, О'Нилл, и поймешь, каково бывшему первому воину стать снова рядовым, – негромко сказал Тил'к, поднимая Л2А1 на плечо, чтобы выглядеть как часовой на вышке.  
>Неосознанно он все еще предпочитал оружие-посох, которое, стоило признать, по всем параметрам проигрывало лазерной винтовке Икс-Ком, в чем они убедились далеко не единожды за последние несколько месяцев. Именно поэтому джаффа теперь носил с собой винтовку, ну, и Зет'ник'тел в качестве традиционной подстраховки. КЗВ все еще не получило ни одной из новых лазерных винтовок Л2А2 со встроенным подствольным зетом, но поставку обещали уже совсем скоро.<br>– Я всегда думала, что первой женщиной, командующей ЗВ-1, буду я, – объявила Картер, когда они уже были готовы отправляться. – Естественно, после того, как вы уйдете в отставку, сэр, – быстро добавил она.  
>– Пошли! Пошли! Пошли! – взревел Шарп, подымаясь по каменным ступеням, за ним шли след в след морпехи ЗВ-3, а затем Андианова, возглавляющая ЗВ-1.<br>«Лучше, чтобы с той стороны был кто-то, в кого можно пострелять», – думал О'Нилл, проходя через горизонт событий.  
>А тем временем в горе Шайенн Даниэль нервно ждал новостей. Он вызвался добровольцем на задание, но командующий Шарп мгновенно отверг его предложение. Он мог только остаться и ждать известий. «Это наихудшее ощущение из всех», – решил он и задумался о том, как же генерал Хаммонд умудрялся с этим жить каждый день. Если бы его спросили в тот момент, то он сказал бы, что от такого стресса на голове выпадают все волосы.<p>

**Часть 3. База Икс-Ком №1 – Земля – Октябрь, 2000.**

Полковник Джек О'Нилл оглядел Зал Врат икс-комовской базы.

– Наш побольше будет, – заявил он, прислушиваясь к звукам, в которых он узнал стрельбу.

– Главное – это не размер, а умение пользоваться, полковник, – не смог удержаться от ответа командующий Шарп, вызвав этим небольшой смешок у сержанта Андиановой прежде, чем она смогла его сдержать. – Хорошо, двойная дверь ведет в коридор, в конце которого находится входной лифт, – игнорируя русскую, продолжил он. – Этот коридор разветвляется через пятьдесят ярдов. Лифт прямо перед вами, а два ангара – справа и слева, – сказал всем Шарп. – Коридор широкий, поскольку нам необходимо было добираться по нему к вратам. Поэтому держитесь вдоль стен, – посоветовал он. – Жуки, возможно, нас не ждут, бейте их жестко и быстро, желательно до того, как они соберутся и перехватят инициативу в свои руки, – приказал командующий. – Помните, что на базе есть свои, так что смотрите, в кого стреляете. И еще: не открывайте огонь в лабораториях и мастерских без особой необходимости.

Картер сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула. До того, как они прибыли через Врата, в помещении уже находились трое икс-комовцев, которые при необходимости должны были оборонять Зал Врат. Теперь они готовились открыть дверь в главный комплекс. К счастью, захватчики-сектоиды заинтересованы были в продвижении в другом направлении, к исследовательским и производственным зонам. Картер сделала вывод, что они точно так же хотели захватить последние земные военные технологии, как люди технологии пришельцев.

Восемь почти идентичных баз Икс-Ком, между которыми распределялась защита планеты, были спланированы так, что два ангара и входной лифт были в одном конце базы, а лаборатории и мастерские – в другом. Склады, жилые помещения и другие сооружения базы, такие как радар, тюрьма для пришельцев и защитные ракетные системы располагались в центре. Дизайн всех баз был однообразным, утилитарным и откровенно безвкусным. Тонны стали, железобетона и масса ламп флуоресцентного освещения. База не слишком отличалась от КЗВ. Единственной разницей было наличие обозначений Икс-Ком и ООН повсюду.

По возможности пришельцы планировали добраться до помещений, где содержались их братья. Но они бы быстро обнаружили, насколько надежной была система защиты. Любое не авторизованное вмешательство приводило к тому, что в камеры закачивался нервнопаралитический газ. Также существовала дублирующая система, которая в случае отказа закачки газа должна была испепелить заключенных. Таким образом, никто и ничто не могло убежать.

– Ладно, сделаем это быстро, грязно и максимально жестоко, – заявил командующий Шарп. – Открывайте ее, – приказал он солдатам, стоявшим у двери. Они нажали на кнопку, и дверь начала медленно раздвигаться. Через небольшую щель появилась возможность проверить, был ли кто-то в коридоре. Потом проход расширился, что позволило Шарпу во главе смешанного отряда солдат КЗВ и Икс-Ком войти вовнутрь.

Шарп двигался вдоль правой стены коридора, за ним шли морпехи ЗВ-3 и сотрудник Икс-Ком сержант Брейтенбах, угрюмый южноафриканец, причем, как призналась сама Андианова, он был гораздо лучшим стрелком, чем она, но "не столь быстрым". Сама же она вела ЗВ-1 вдоль левой стены. Пока две команды продвигались вперед, остальные охраняли предыдущий перекресток и прикрывали их, обеспечивая безопасность движения.

О'Нилл услышал короткий звук очень высокой тональности, шум, похожий на сирену, по крайней мере, он так подумал вначале, но затем понял, что услышал его в своей голове.

– Вот же срань, псионики, – проворчал Шарп. – Скорее всего, вместе с ними офицер или даже несколько, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы застать нас врасплох, – сказал он и ускорился, двигаясь быстрее.

– Они могут ощущать ваши мысли, видеть ваше месторасположение в своих мозгах, – сказала Андианова. – Мы изучали эту способность ранее, но, похоже, что у Сектоидов только лидеры отрядов могут творить подобные вещи.

– Значит, их пехотинцы слишком тупы, – ответил О'Нилл. – Рискну предположить, что по этой причине они не продвигаются вверх по служебной лестнице, – не мог не добавить он, когда Андианова и Шарп достигли очередного перекрестка и очень быстро оглядели пространство за углом.

Шарп просигналил оставшимся командам, чтобы они двигались к ним, а затем пересек коридор. В конце следующего короткого отрезка были деревянные двустворчатые двери, ведущие в небольшое хранилище, а потом к входному лифту, выходящему из глубины комплекса на поверхность. Звук перестрелки теперь был ближе, прерывистые взрывы эхом раздавались в бетонных тоннелях. Шарп подал командам сигнал разделиться, и в то время как остальные войска направлялись к ангарам, Андианова и Брейтенбах держались по обе стороны стены, готовясь к открытию двери. Они были готовы вступить в бой, держа свое оружие наизготовку.

– Вперед, – приказал Шарп, и два солдата Икс-Ком с силой ударили в дверь, которая распахнулась, открывая вид на маленькую одинокую серую фигуру ниже пяти футов. В руках у этого существа была огромная металлическая винтовка размером почти с него самого.

Офицер сектоидов, конечно, мог ощущать их местоположение, но солдат пришельцев, который стоял перед ними теперь в открытом дверном проеме, выглядел по-прежнему весьма удивленным, обнаружив себя под прицелом десяти лазерных винтовок. Как раса, они были генетически разработаны Локи так, чтобы быть сильнее, крепче и быстрее, чем оригинальные клоны Азгардов, но, все же, не настолько, чтобы в ситуациях наподобие этой сделать нечто большее, чем просто подумать: "Вот черт!".

Андианова начала двигаться вперед прежде, чем труп сектоида упал на пол. Держа свою винтовку наперевес и стреляя, она прошла через дверь. Сектоиды были достаточно сообразительными, чтобы быстро преодолеть шок, проблем с моральным духом, видимо, у них не было. Несмотря на испуг и подавляющий огонь противника, они оперативно заняли позиции для защиты помещения. Во всяком случае, попытались.

– Черт возьми! – воскликнула она, падая на пол. В комнате находился другой сектоид с тяжелой плазменной винтовкой, установленной в режим стрельбы короткими очередями.

Первый выстрел из трех прошел прямо над ее головой, попав в дверь позади, которая разлетелась в щепки, покрыв все вокруг осколками. Второй выстрел попал в дверную раму и оставил кратер в бетоне, из которого она была сделана. Двигаясь на скорости чуть ниже гиперзвуковой, третий выстрел прошел через дверной проем и чуть не попал в Брейтенбаха. Вместо этого он поразил одного из солдат ЗВ-3, стоявших в коридоре.

Эффект был ужасающим. Снаряд из частиц сверхнагретой зеленой плазмы просто прожег его нагрудную броню, как будто ее и не было вовсе, и взорвал его торс, брызнув фонтаном сожженной плоти, кусков ребер и крови во все направлениях. В то же время направленное кинетическое воздействие отбросило бойца на пару метров назад. Сектоиду не представился шанс выстрелить во второй раз. Брейтенбах выстрелил в него очередью из своего оружия прежде, чем существо успело сделать что-либо еще. Импульсные выстрелы лазера прижигали раны, которые сами же и делали. Это была гораздо менее кровавая смерть, чем у несчастного морпеха.

– Не останавливаемся – продолжаем двигаться. Грустить будете потом! – громко скомандовал Шарп и ворвался в комнату. Вслед за ним последовал южноафриканец. Андианова быстро поднялась с пола.

О'Нилл, менее шокированный, чем оставшиеся морпехи, следующим прошел через дверной проем. Он уже терял своих людей раньше, и в больших количествах, чем мог сейчас вспомнить. Возможно, это было бессердечно с его стороны, но осознание того факта, что член ЗВ-3, истекавший остатками собственной крови на выдраенном бетонном полу, был не из его команды, позволяло полковнику перенести смерть морпеха гораздо легче. Картер чуть было не потеряла равновесие на скользком полу, следуя за полковником. Тил'к же выбрал другой путь, захватив при этом ближайшего морпеха и потянув его за остальными.

– Жаждите мести за его смерть, – спокойно сказал он, чувствуя некоторое превосходство. Джаффа прошел бесчисленное количество войн, поэтому он знал: они не перестанут думать о том, что бросили своего искалеченного друга позади.

– Почему вы не обустроили базу так, чтобы ее было проще оборонять? – спросил О'Нилл, переступив через труп сектоида и обнаружив себя на останках солдата Икс-Ком, который умер раньше, защищая базу.

– Почему, черт возьми, у вас нет больших автоматических пушек в Зале Врат в Шайенне? И почему мы должны были устанавливать защитные ракетные батареи класса земля-воздух вокруг этого места? – парировал Шарп. – Потому что мы все идиоты! – заключил он. – Если меня здесь не убьют, то я поставлю вращающиеся оружия-посохи и, возможно, лазерные пушки с "Огненных штормов" на каждой чертовой базе, которая у нас есть, – заявил командующий. – Следующие пришельцы, которые проникнут к нам таким образом, проверят их силу на своей шкуре немедленно! – заявил Шарп, ложа на землю свою Л2А1 и поднимая принадлежавшую убитому улучшенную Л2А2 с элементом питания большей емкости. Под стволом у нее была металлическая трубка диаметром в тридцать миллиметров, выполнявшая роль икс-комовской копии зэта.

Он проверил индикатор заряда и выстрелил в пол, тестируя ее работоспособность прежде, чем принять решение, использовать ли ее. Брейтенбах уже достиг следующей двери и присел, приготовившись аккуратно открыть ее. Жуки любили устраивать засады в отличие от джаффа, которым, похоже, как идиотам, нравилось бежать в лобовую атаку на огонь пулеметов и лазерных винтовок.

– Очистите территорию позади меня, – прошептал южноафриканец и медленно толкнул дверь, которая приоткрылась до небольшой щелочки.

Яркий зеленый снаряд тяжелой плазмы прошел сквозь дверь на уровне грудной клетки и продолжил движение, разрушив наполненный водой огнетушитель, который висел на дальней стене. Взрыв, как от гранаты, разбросал повсюду шрапнель, часть из нее срикошетила от брони Картер, а один кусок попал в лоб, оставив небольшую царапину.

"Да, это не самый традиционный способ получения Пурпурного Сердца", – подумал О'Нилл, вместе с остальными стреляя через дверь.

– Ложись, граната! – прокричал Шарп, бросая фугасную гранату через самое большое отверстие в деревянной двери, теперь выглядевшей, как сито. Южноафриканец, который был рядом с ней, откатился в сторону, освобождая пространство.

Взрыв снес уже разрушенную дверь с петель, и Шарп надеялся, что склад, который он только что взорвал, не был заполнен чем-то взрывчатым, легковоспламеняющимся или просто слишком дорогим.

– Вперед, – приказал он, и в который раз Андианова снова сделала Брейтенбаха, добравшись до следующей комнаты раньше южноафриканца.

"Они двигаются чертовски хорошо", – пришлось признать О'Ниллу. Шарп разместился на позиции, приготовившись следовать позади или прикрывать быстрое отступление. Остатки сектоида были размазаны по полу посреди кучи сломанных ящиков.

– Если я увижу, что кто-то из вас очищает комнату таким способом или проводит разведку боем с помощью взрывчатки, я надеру вам задницу, – сказал Шарп прямо перед тем, как титанический взрыв где-то вдалеке сотряс всю базу.

– Что, черт возьми, это было? – спросил О'Нилл, пока они занимали позиции, используя остатки ящиков в качестве временного укрытия.

– Или кто-то попал в кибердиск, или жуки бросили одну из своих гранат, – ответил Шарп. – Они взрываются, как чертовы взрывпакеты-переростки, – сказал он. – Тил'к, ты и ЗВ-3 возвращаетесь в предыдущую комнату на случай, если они бросят один из них сюда, – приказал командующий. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы мы все попали в загробный мир, размышляя о своей тупости.

– Действительно, командующий, – согласился Тил'к, – лучше, чтобы часть из нас попала туда через много лет и приколола неудачников за эту ошибку, – совершенно невозмутимо сказал он.

– Помещение с входным лифтом прямо впереди нас... – начал он, но был прерван, когда дверь в помещение внезапно и очень резко открылась, по-видимому, от удара ногой с другой стороны. Из нее появилась пара тяжелых плазменных винтовок, из которых вслепую начали стрелять сектоиды, стоявшие друг напротив друга по ту сторону дверного проема.

Они открыли ответный огонь, когда фиолетовая сфера размером с гранату на огромной скорости вылетела из той же двери и взорвалась у стены рядом с Картер. Странный оглушающий взрыв немедленно швырнул ее, О'Нилла и Шарпа на землю, которые свалились друг на друга в бессознательную кучу, причем последний, падая чуть в сторону, ударился головой об угол пластикового ящика. Прочувствовал он это позже, когда пришел в сознание, как он надеялся, не под лазерным скальпелем сектоидов.

Андианова продолжала стрелять и, видимо, попала в кого-то с другой стороны, поскольку раздался вскрик пришельца, исполненный боли, а одна из плазменных винтовок упала на землю. Двигаясь вперед и стреляя из своей лазерной винтовки, Тил'к одной рукой достал зет'ник'тел и несколько раз выстрелил в оставшегося врага. Другой более приглушенный вскрик указал, что он успешно поразил свою цель, но оставшаяся тяжелая плазменная винтовка продолжала стрелять через дверь, изрыгая заряженные сгустки верной смерти... пока ее магазин не опустел.

Андианова думала столь же быстро, как и двигалась, поэтому она немедленно бросилась в атаку, прыгнув в дверь и приземлившись на ноги прямо перед инопланетным захватчиком, оказавшимся теперь в незавидном положении. Он пытался извлечь обойму и вставить вместо нее новую. Людмила разнесла ему мозги одним единственным выстрелом почти в упор, затем резко легла на землю, развернувшись в сторону входного лифта и прикрывая дверь, ведущую к нему.

– Брейтенбах, быстро ко мне! – закричала она, южноафриканец подбежал к ней сзади, опустившись на одно колено и вскинув свою винтовку наизготовку.

Множество тел сектоидов и несколько икс-комовцев были разбросаны по помещению еще до того, как они в него ворвались.

– ЗВ-3 со мной! – закричал Брейтенбах, пока Тил'к проверил неподвижные тела майора Картер, а затем и полковника О'Нилла, лежавшего за ней.

– Они живы, но оглушены, – объявил Тил'к. – Устройство, которым воспользовались против нас, видимо, работает как шоковая граната Гоа'улдов, – сказал он.

– Попробуй вколоть им стимулятор из своей аптечки, – сказала через плечо Андианова, ее глаза все еще следили за лифтом, а винтовка была готова застрелить любого следующего клона-засранца, который появится у нее на пути.

– Я попробую, – ответил Тил'к, отстегивая устройство со своего пояса и прижимая его к шее полковника О'Нилла перед тем, как сделать укол стимулирующего препарата.

Икс-комовские аптечки были чудом дизайнерской мысли, они могли мгновенно запечатать раны, останавливая кровотечение препаратом, от которого сворачивалась кровь. Кроме того, вводилось сильное обезболивающее и, при необходимости, препараты, которые могли поднять вас практически из комы. Естественно, не без некоторой нагрузки на сердце.

Лежа на спине – в этом положении его нашел Тил'к – О'Нилл почти мгновенно выпрямился, его глаза открылись, а сам он вскрикнул.

– Ты снова с нами, О'Нилл, – объявил Тил'к. – Сколько пальцев я показываю? – спросил он.

– Три, – ответил О'Нилл в замешательстве.

– Всего один, О'Нилл, – поправил его Тил'к. – Если встретишь троих Сектоидов, стреляй в того, что посередине, – посоветовал он перед тем, как отправиться к майору Картер. – Тебя оглушили гранатой пришельцев неизвестного нам типа, – сказал он перед тем, как сделать укол Картер, который заставил ее мгновенно пробудиться с возгласом, напоминавшим нечто сродни невнятному: "Шо этобыло".

Андианова схватила за шиворот одного из морпехов, который начал двигаться вперед.

– Мы идем налево, – сказала она ему, – остальные двигайтесь направо, – приказала она. – Тил'к разбуди их, и прикройте двери лифта, – сказала она через плечо.

Казалось, что звук огня повсюду в комплексе увеличивал свою интенсивность. Русская надеялась, что это уничтожали последних Сектоидов, как они того и заслуживали, а не последних оставшихся членов КЗВ и Икс-Ком. О'Нилл потряс своей головой, чтобы там прояснилось, пока Тил'к делал укол Шарпу, после чего повесил свою аптечку на пояс и переместился, чтобы поддержать остальных, как просили.

– Ты в порядке, Картер? – спросил полковник, медленно вставая и забирая свою винтовку перед тем, как проверить командующего, который, похоже, просыпался медленнее. Скорее всего, из-за удара по голове.

– Меня тошнит, но я в порядке, сэр, – ответила Картер, подбирая свое брошенное оружие.

– Рад слышать это, – ответил О'Нилл. Потом с плохо скрываемой ухмылкой он отвесил мощную пощечину Шарпу, используя свою свободную руку. При этом вокруг разнесся характерный звук шлепка.

– Что?.. Где? – пробормотал Шарп.

– Оглушен – приведен в чувство, хватай винтовку – убивай жуков, – сказал ему О'Нилл.

– Голова болит, – тем же тоном ответил Шарп, поднимая свой Л2А2 и садясь на корточки. – Для меня это в новинку, – объявил он, моргнув несколько раз.

По ощущениям его голова была набита ватой, что хорошо только в одном случае, когда ты на полпути ко дну бутылки добротного шотландского виски.

– Возможно, они хотели захватить икс-комовцев для допроса, – предположила Картер. – Мы ведь оглушили их, да? – риторически спросила она, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги, хотя сама еще с трудом удерживала равновесие.

О'Нилл уже мог передвигаться, поэтому присоединился к Тил'ку и наблюдал за тем, как Андианова и Брейтенбах командовали своими отрядами морпехов.

– Следуй за сержантом, – сказал ему О'Нилл, – а я пристрелю все, что появится из лифта, – сказал он, беря свою винтовку наизготовку.

– Да, О'Нилл, – ответил Тил'к и начал двигаться вперед, чтобы помочь русской.

До того, как полковник смог выкрикнуть предупреждение, тонкая серая рука поднялась из груды тел, валявшихся повсюду вокруг, и навела похожее на винтовку оружие на джаффа. Одиночный выстрел плазмы отбросил его назад и заставил Тил'ка медленно упасть на землю. О'Нилл мгновенно выстрелил в ответ, на месте убив сектоида, а затем бросился к Тил'ку.

– Ёшкин кот, – сказал он, осматривая дыру, прожженную в его броне.

– Я все еще жив, О'Нилл, – подал голос Тил'к.

– Вот и оставайся живым. У тебя дырища насквозь такого размера, что я могу засунуть в нее свой кулак, – сказал он, потянувшись к своей аптечке. – Картер, ты и Шарп присматривайте за этим чертовым лифтом, – приказал он. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня пристрелили в спину, – добавил он, останавливая майора, когда она побежала, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Тем временем О'Нилл запечатал рану, остановив кровотечение.

Во всяком случае, теперь можно было надеяться, что он не умрет от потери крови.

– Стандартная плазменная винтовка, – заметил командующий Шарп. – Тяжелая моментально убила бы его, – сказал он, присоединяясь к майору Картер.

Звуки перестрелки раздавались со стороны, в которую повел свою группу Брейтенбах, и сопровождались нечастыми вскриками людей, а затем и многочисленными криками умирающих Сектоидов. Они узнали подробности уже позже, но один из морпехов был убит пришельцем, сидевшим в засаде, а южноафриканцу оторвало его левую руку по локоть выстрелом плазмы. Еще один из морпехов ЗВ-3 застрелил сектоида, пока Брейтенбах делал себе укол болеутоляющего, запечатавший его раны, после чего он выхватил свой пистолет, поскольку пользоваться винтовкой лишь одной рукой было неудобно.

Обрабатывая рану Тил'ка, О'Нилл услышал в своей голове тот же звук, что и немногим ранее, но в этот раз он сопровождался внезапным чувством страха, с которым теперь уже приходилось бороться.

"Чертовы пришельцы пытаются поиметь меня через мой же мозг", – решил он. – "Поцелуйте мой зад!" – подумал он настолько громко, насколько мог.

Тем временем Картер ощутила в своем разуме нечто чуждое, нечто, что пыталось взять ее под контроль. Это немного напомнило ей те ощущения, когда она стала носителем для Ток'ра Джолинар. Она боролась, но чувствовала, что теряет над собой контроль. Только потому, что раньше ее разум уже пытались подчинить, Картер могла сопротивляться этому столь долго.

– Это... пытается... взять... меня... под контроль, – выдавила она из себя, отбрасывая свою винтовку подальше, чтобы не подстрелить своих друзей.

– Приятных снов, – ответил Шарп, оглушив ее из зета, приделанного к его винтовке.

Раньше им приходилось убивать икс-комовцев, попавших под контроль пришельцев, теперь же гораздо проще их было оглушить.

Еще один взрыв встряхнул всю базу, стрельба, звучавшая где-то вдалеке, начала стихать. В конце концов, последствия сражения были относительно легкими. Меньше четверти подкрепления, прошедшего через врата, была убита во время военных действий. А раненых было больше всего на четыре человека, не считая Тил'ка и Брейтенбаха. Неожиданная контратака застала вражеских Сектоидов врасплох. Они были уже разделены на небольшие группы для поиска по базе, когда получили сокрушительный удар от противника, значительно превосходившего их численно.

Возле одного из жилых помещений, которые обычно были домом для эвакуированных ученых, техников и инженеров, морпехи из ЗВ-12 и пара групп Икс-Ком, бывших на базе с момента прибытия сектоидов, были вовлечены в жестокую перестрелку с тремя, или, возможно, четырьмя, пришельцами. Они решили окопаться там и удерживать позиции после того, как были выбиты из одного из ангаров.

– Эти маленькие серые отморозки никак не выходят, – выкрикнул один из морпехов, в тот же миг пучок плазмы прошел мимо его головы и проделал дыру в одной из внутренних стен, разделявших жилплощадь на комнаты.

– Вам стоило бы увидеть больших зеленых отморозков в действии, – ответил один из бойцов Икс-Ком, открывая ответный огонь серией выстрелов из своей лазерной винтовки. – По крайней мере, эти ублюдки падают, когда ты в них попадаешь, – сказал он. – Мутонам наши выстрелы, как дробина слону, – заявил боец.

– Нужна помощь? – громко спросил американский рейнджер из ЗВ-15. – Мы замочили последнего мудака в соседнем блоке. Жаль, что с потерями, – с горечью добавил он.

– Черт побери, да! – ответил один из морпехов.

– Вы отвлекайте, а я обойду слева, так мы их возьмем под перекрестный огонь.

– Помните, что они могут прострелить любое укрытие, которые вы попытаетесь использовать, – сказал им второй икс-комовец с австралийским акцентом прежде, чем его заглушил торжествующий вопль, сопровождавший почти идеальный выстрел промеж глаз сектоида, прятавшегося за баррикадой из деревянной мебели и шкафов.

– Да, мать его! – одобрительно воскликнул морпех. – Давайте, наконец, покончим с этим, – добавил он с улыбкой сумасшедшего, когда непрерывный шквал выстрелов из лазерных винтовок человеческих подразделений смял оставшихся сектоидов. Развязка стремительно приближалась, поскольку то же самое происходило повсюду на территории комплекса.

Базу вновь затрясло, когда корабль пришельцев, приземлившийся сверху над подземным комплексом, снова взлетел. Он использовал новую систему радиоэлектронного подавления, позволявшую избегать на своем пути наземные оборонительные ракеты, но теперь, когда "Огненный шторм" был вооружен ядерными боеголовками, усиленными наквадахом, да и к тому же еще и очень быстр, они не хотели проверять, работает ли эта система подавления и против воздушных ракет. Его миссия была фактически провалена, так что основной целью теперь был побег.

Поскольку вражеский корабль обогнал "Огненный шторм" и улетел в космос, последний выстрел был произведен на базе, когда ЗВ-4 нашли паникующего сектоида, забившегося в уголок и выбросившего свое оружие. Зэта не было, но, решив, что он нужен им живым, они прострелили ему коленную чашечку. После массы смертей их друзей крик боли этого существа звучал чертовски приятно, и особенно, когда он схватился за больную ногу и потащил ее по земле, направляясь к остальным.

Лидер отряда пришельцев, который пытался взять под контроль разум О'Нилла, был оглушен рядом взорвавшимся кибердиском, тяжело бронированный "танк" пришельцев был в конце концов повержен, благодаря многочисленным выстрелам со всех сторон.

Когда он очнулся, офицер сектоидов обнаружил, что привязан к исследовательскому столу, а вокруг его головы зафиксирован пси-подавитель, который не давал ему влиять на разум окружающих его людей, собравшихся извлечь из его мозга полезную информацию – этот процесс в Икс-Ком назывался "Вытяжкой мозгов". Один из людей склонился над сектоидом и заглянул в его большие темные глаза, дававшие ему такое хорошее зрение в темноте.

– Ну, это сорвет ваши планы завоевания вселенной, – заявил ученый Икс-Ком с новозеландским акцентом и злобной ухмылкой на лице перед тем, как подключить электроды.

Информация, полученная из мозга офицера сектоидов, а также новая установка для запуска оглушающих гранат были оценены Икс-Ком более чем стоящими, даже, невзирая на потери, которые персонал понес при контратаке. Генерал Хаммонд это мнение совершенно не разделял, когда писал письма семьям погибших членов команд ЗВ. Руководство КЗВ и Икс-Ком решило, что он просто не в полной мере понимал всю ценность полученных знаний.

**Заметки от автора:**

В Икс-Ком, если вы чересчур успешно сбиваете корабли пришельцев, они начинают вам мстить, нападая на ваши базы. Это такой себе комплимент с их стороны.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

**Часть 1. Гора Шайенн – Земля – Ноябрь, 2000.**

– Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня, Тил'к? – спросил О'Нилл, подтягивая лазаретный стул поближе к кровати.

– Я чувствовал бы себя гораздо комфортнее, если бы мог, по крайней мере, на спину лечь, О'Нилл, – ответил Тил'к. – А так я не могу даже откинуться назад в кресле, поскольку очень скоро боль становится просто невыносимой.

– Младший пока еще не продемонстрировал свою магию? – спросил полковник.

– У Тил'ка необыкновенная скорость восстановления, – сказала доктор Фрейзер, поднимая взгляд от своего стола в углу лазарета. – Если бы не его симбионт, я сомневаюсь, что он мог бы даже сидеть после всего, что случилось. Рана, нанесенная плазменным оружием пришельцев, была огромной.

– По крайней мере, броня поглотила часть урона, – добавил О'Нилл, – иначе все могло быть гораздо хуже.

– Во время операции я вынула несколько фрагментов брони из его спины. Так что со всей ответственностью могу вам заявить, что он чертовски везучий, ведь ни один осколок не повредил его позвоночник, – ответила ему доктор Фрейзер. – Ну, а по сравнению с массой солдат из команд ЗВ, вернувшихся назад в мешках для трупов либо же инвалидами на всю оставшуюся жизнь, Тил'к и вовсе счастливчик. Но будь оружие инопланетян чуток большего размера, у него не осталось бы никаких шансов, не смотря на броню и симбионта, – заявила она.

– Да уж, у жуков хорошие стволы, надо отдать им должное, – с усмешкой ответил О'Нилл.

До того момента, как он понял, на что способна тяжелая плазменная винтовка Сектоидов, он думал, что лазерное ружье Л2А1 – удивительная по своим характеристикам вещь. Но, черт возьми, их пистолеты значительно мощнее даже чем орудия-посохи Гоа'улдов. И значительно более точные благодаря отличной эргономике.

– Они совсем не похожи на неподготовленных воинов, О'Нилл, – высказал свое мнение Тил'к, перевернувшись лицом к О'Ниллу. – Никогда бы не подумал, что создание, похожее на азгарда, может быть настолько эффективно в битве, – добавил он.

– Можно только предполагать, каковы в бою эти бронированные Мутоны, если Локи смог превратить даже маленьких серых дохляков в очень неплохих бойцов, – риторически отметил О'Нилл.

Из того, что он слышал, все большее число приземлявшихся кораблей десантировали именно генетически усовершенствованных суперсолдат пришельцев. Такой расклад становился ощутимой проблемой для Икс-Ком, так как потери увеличивались.

– Кстати, яйцеголовые таки смогли собрать копию-прототип плазменного пистолета, – сказал он Тил'ку, – и они считают, что к концу месяца смогут разобраться с винтовками, типа той, из которой тебя подстрелили.

– А как насчет более тяжелых моделей? – спросил Тил'к, – Огневая мощь этих устройств сравнима с небольшим орудием-посохом, – отметил он.

– Они работают над этим, – ответил полковник.

– Жаль, что мы, скорее всего, не будем заказывать их после того, как они научатся выпускать эти игрушки, – сказал он. – Они гораздо мощнее того минимума, что нам требуется, чтобы убивать джаффа. Черт возьми, одни только наши лазеры уже дают огромное преимущество.

– Как там майор Картер? – спросил Тил'к.

– Все еще немного в шоке, что очередной пришелец влез в ее мозг, – ответил О'Нилл. – По крайней мере, мы его научили, что значит быть «хорошим парнем». К сожалению, я почему-то думаю, что такая штука, как Ток'Локи, в их случае не существует, – сказал он. – Нам должны прислать пополнение взамен людей, которых мы потеряли. Пока же генерал Хаммонд уменьшил число миссий, так что отдыхай столько, сколько захочешь.

– Я предпочел бы вернуться в строй немедленно, но доктор Фрейзер сказала, что не позволит мне в таком случае принимать болеутоляющие препараты, которые собственно и могли бы позволить мне это, – ответил Тил'к.

– Даже если бы у Тил'ка не развилась зависимость от приема препарата, мы не уверены, каковы будут последствия от больших доз морфина на развитие симбионта, – отметила доктор.

– Думаете, что младший может превратиться в наркомана? – с удивлением спросил О'Нилл, повернувшись к ней.

– Сказать точнее, мы не знаем, как именно ломка у симбионта может отразиться на иммунной системе Тил'ка, – ответила она. – Мне, наверное, не следовало говорить об этом ранее в присутствии одного из икс-комовцев, – продолжила она, нахмурившись, – но я в ужасе от того, что они прямо сейчас держат в заключении несчастных джаффа в одной из своих клеток для пришельцев и в любой момент могут вырезать кому-то из них симбионта, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет выходить, – сказала она. – Доктор Франкенштейн мелко плавал по сравнению с их медперсоналом, – выразила она свое мнение. «Или доктор Менгель», – подумала она с отвращением.

– Они считают вполне логичным, что сержант Брейтенбах решил вместо протеза руки поставить себе когти, – сказал О'Нилл Тил'ку. – Ему предложили протез, который... ну, был более похож на руку, но он хотел именно когти, поскольку считает, что так ему будет удобнее и полезнее, – сказал он. – Его не уволили, у них сейчас настолько острая нехватка людей, что ему позволили остаться, – продолжил он. – Так что, если захочешь пива, у него есть встроенная открывалка.

– Остатки его левой руки в холодильнике, – сказала доктор Фрейзер. – Он принес их в пластиковой коробке и попросил меня сохранить где-нибудь, пока решит, что же ему с ними делать, – сказала она, закатив глаза. – Передайте ему при случае, что у меня все еще хранятся его часы, – добавила она.

– Они все еще работают? – удивленно спросил О'Нилл.

– Удивительно, но факт, – ответила она.

– Хочу себе «Таймекс», – уверенно заявил полковник. – Даже после попадания плазмы они продолжают идти, – сказал он. – Ладно, мне пора идти на брифинг, – объявил он. – Увидимся позже Тил'к.

– Надеюсь, О'Нилл, – ответил джаффа. – Не мог бы ты принести мне что-нибудь почитать из моей комнаты, когда вернешься? – попросил он.

– Одну из новелл по «Звездному Пути»? – уточнил О'Нилл. То, что человек, родившийся на другой планете, с личинкой чужого в животе, является ярым поклонником научной фантастики, вызывало улыбку на его лице.

– Да, спасибо тебе, О'Нилл, – ответил Тил'к. – Только не из тех, что написаны Шетнером, – попросил он. – Их покупка была большой ошибкой с моей стороны, – сказал он с досадой.

С тех пор как Тил'к попал в лазарет, и Людмиле уже не приходилось постоянно держать его под присмотром, у нее появилась масса свободного времени. Она тратила его на весьма полезные, с ее точки зрения, занятия в тренажерном зале. При этом Людмила забавлялась по полной программе, делая вид, что не замечает интереса со стороны членов ЗВ-8, красовавшихся перед нею, пока она делала растяжку и тренировалась на беговой дорожке в перерывах между упражнениями с гантелями.

От нее потребовались недюжинные усилия, чтобы случайно не засмеяться, когда она в первый раз дотронулась до пальцев ног. Она не была ошеломляюще красивой, майора Картер многие определенно считали значительно привлекательнее, но Людмила выглядела гораздо атлетичнее и гибче. И, возвращаясь к временам, когда она была в спецназе, солдаты из русских спецвойск тоже бурно аплодировали ей, когда она упражнялась.

Именно поэтому она надевала такие короткие шорты, а ее старый оливково-коричневый топ для тренировок в российской армии был, возможно, немного более обтягивающим, чем это требовалось. Андианова любила играть с мужчинами – это было легкое развлечение. Но когда в редких случаях кто-то переступал черту, она была более чем способна приструнить его. Так, например, однажды случилось с пьяным капитаном ГРУ в Москве, который схватил ее за зад в баре после попойки. При этом он даже не купил девушке напиток, сволочь дешевая.

Ребята из Икс-Ком в тренажерном зале по сторонам не глазели слишком много. Они гораздо сильнее фокусировались на том, чтобы ускорить скорость своей реакции и чуточку накачать мускулатуру. Их цель была проста до безобразия – выжить как можно дольше и прихватить с собой максимальное число пришельцев перед смертью. Они часто занимались настолько интенсивно, что остальные, и Андианова это понимала, чувствовали себя в их присутствии не комфортно. Если быть совсем уж честной, то от некоторых из них у нее бегали приятные мурашки по коже, особенно это касалось Ульбрихта, бесстрастного немца, который сейчас был прикомандирован к ЗВ-12.

Ходили слухи, что он был единственным, кто выжил в течение трех отдельных миссий по поиску НЛО, из-за чего и стал столь странным. Он был совсем недавно прикомандирован к КЗВ. Даже икс-комовские психиатры, у которых обычно не возникало проблем с возвращением в строй персонала с посттравматическим синдромом, признали необходимость отдыха для него. Было похоже, что Ульбрихт полностью отгородился от всего, что могло его взволновать, он даже не пытался напиться или учинить драку, как это делали нормальные солдаты Икс-Ком.

К разочарованию ее аудитории Андианова закончила свою разминку и решила отправиться пострелять на огневом рубеже после душа, но, направившись к выходу, врезалась в капитана Гриффа из ЗВ-2, который поприветствовал ее с улыбкой. Грифф был одним из самых дружественно настроенных по отношению к персоналу Икс-Ком в целом и к ней в частности со времени той миссии на P3X-888. Да и сложно неблагожелательно относиться к человеку, который рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя, даже если она при этом была одета в очень непривлекательную броню.

– Вы в порядке, капитан? – спросила она.

– В полном! – ответил Грифф. – Простите меня за то, что пропустил сражение в Польше. Если бы мы знали, то ЗВ-2 обязательно было бы там, а не в одной из глубочайших задниц галактики, исследуя груду каких-то развалин.

– Возможно, вам представится шанс погибнуть в другой раз, – ответила Андианова, криво усмехнувшись.

– Да уж, эта полоса невезения должна когда-нибудь закончиться, – пошутил Грифф. – Вы знаете икс-комовца, которого к нам только что назначили? – спросил он.

– Лейтенанта Колиньо? Эмильена знаю, – подтвердила Андианова. – Хороший солдат, но как только ситуация становится напряженной, он может начать кричать на тебя по-французски, – добавила она. – Я обнаружила, что только мат на русском заставляет его понять, что он делает и что ему надо делать.

Грифф улыбнулся.

– Я не говорю по-русски, – ответил он.

– Тогда практикуйтесь, – предложила Андианова. – Заткнись нахуй, – сказала она.

– Заткнис, нахууи, – Грифф повторил как можно лучше. – Так что это значит? – спросил он.

– Завали ебало, – перевела Андианова.

– Я все же попробую по-английски, – решил капитан Грифф.

– Ну, я могу гарантировать работу только русского варианта, – сказала Андианова.

**Часть 2. Зона 51 – Земля – Ноябрь, 2000.**

Тил'к все еще отсутствовал в строю, восстанавливаясь в лазарете, а генерал Хаммонд уменьшил количество внеземных миссий на время восстановления КЗВ после потерь. Майор Саманта Картер обнаружила, что у нее появилось значительно больше времени для своей первой любви – физики. Стрельба по джаффа была интересным занятием, но сравниться с ковырянием в технике не могла. Была какая-то особая радость в том, чтобы разобрать на фрагменты «чужие» устройства и выяснить, как же они работают. Она считала, что только Даниэль мог бы действительно ее понять. Однажды Сэм увидела такой же огонек азарта в его глазах, когда он перевел слова, написанные на одном из артефактов. Она получала то же удовольствие, когда выясняла, как же включить какое-нибудь новое устройство.  
>«Полковник гораздо более умен, чем о нем думает большинство людей. Интересно, почему никто не задумывается о том, что человек, достигший звания полковника ВВС США, не может быть настолько невежественным. О'Нилл умышленно пытается выглядеть в глазах других глуповатым солдафоном, забавляясь над ними», – размышляла Картер, пока один из сотрудников службы безопасности базы вел ее по комплексу. Было очевидно, что Джек намеренно притворялся, чтобы окружающие недооценивали его. Точно также как Тил'к старался выглядеть в обществе более растерянным, чем он был на самом деле.<br>Картер встретила знакомое лицо прямо у двери лаборатории и улыбнулась.  
>– И после всего, что вы сделали, они опять вернули вас в Зону 51, Радек? – спросила она чешского физика.<br>– За мои прегрешения, Саманта,– ответил Зеленка. – Я думаю, что МакКей – это испытание, посланное Богом, чтобы проверить меня, – сказал он, отпуская ее сопровождающего и впуская ее вовнутрь, где не было никого, кроме него и груды оборудования.  
>– Его же тут нет, верно? – нервно спросила Картер, оглядываясь вокруг, будто бы ища замаскированного убийцу Гоа'улдов.<br>– К счастью его отправили в Россию на несколько недель, чтобы помочь в завершении работы над модификацией элериумных двигателей, которые мы планируем установить на F-302X, – ответил Зеленка.  
>– В Россию? – повторила Картер. – Я не думала, что у Икс-Ком есть там база, – отметила она.<br>– Это база Российской Федерации, а не Икс-Ком, – ответил Зеленка. – База на Ямантау, некоторые называют ее русской Зоной 51, – сказал он. – Она где-то в Уральских горах, ну, или точнее сказать под одной из них. Икс-Ком не любит держать все свои деньги в одном кармане, поэтому Россия вместе с Францией, Британией и Китаем пытаются соревноваться за большее влияние, предлагая деньги и ресурсы, – сказал он ей. – Британцы заложили вторую производственную линию для выпуска ядерных боеголовок для наших «Лавин» класса «воздух-воздух» на заводе в Олдерамстоне, а французы производят ракеты на своем заводе Аэроспасьяль-Матра.  
>– А что предлагают китайцы? – спросила Картер.<br>– Пушечное мясо, – со вздохом сказал ей Зеленка. – К сожалению, свежее пополнение, которое в военном крыле Икс-Ком называют «мясом для мясорубки», является чрезвычайно ценным для нас, – сказал он. – Особенно с учетом возрастающих потерь из-за Мутонов, – пояснил он.  
>Картер кивнула.<br>– Я охотно верю тому, что Пекин значительно легче Запада отправляет пушечное мясо на решение проблем, – выразила она свое мнение. – Итак, как продвигается исследование плазменного оружия? – спросила она, кивая в сторону полуразобранной винтовки Сектоидов на ближайшем лабораторном столе.  
>В ответ Зеленка подошел ближе к устройству.<br>– Хотя она работает на основе тех же принципов и схожа по дизайну с плазменными пистолетами, которые мы уже смогли воссоздать, винтовка более сложна, – сказал он. – А мощная тяжелая плазменная винтовка, тем более. Первой проблемой, с которой мы столкнулись, было то, что она спроектирована работать только при ее использовании пришельцами, которые ее создали. Иначе мы бы просто выдали нашим солдатам захваченные трофейные экземпляры. Удаление соответствующих электронных устройств занимает значительно больше времени, чем это было с пистолетами, в них более высокая степень защиты от непредусмотренных изменений, – сказал он.  
>– А что происходит, если просто перерезать провода? – спросила Картер.<br>– Источник питания вызывает перегрузку электроники и плавит внутренние элементы, – ответил Зеленка. – И прежде, чем вы спросите – нет, мы не можем сначала просто вытянуть источник питания. Если так сделать, она взорвется, – сказал он. – Мы потеряли хорошего человека на базе в Японии, когда он пытался это сделать, – сказал он с сожалением.  
>Майор Картер поджала губы.<br>– Как думаете, сколько уйдет времени, чтобы разобраться с этим? – спросила она.  
>– Мы неустанно продвигаемся в исследованиях, много ученых работает над проектом, – ответил Зеленка. – Небольшие группы работают с каждым компонентом одновременно. К счастью, Сектоиды проектируют в соответствии с модульным принципом, как и мы, – сказал он. – Думаю, не пройдет слишком много времени, пока мы сможем скопировать это оружие и выдать его нашим солдатам.<br>– Как оно в сравнении с нашими лазерными винтовками? – спросила Картер.  
>– Оно примерно на тридцать-сорок процентов мощнее, – ответил Зеленка. – Если же говорить об увеличенной версии, которую мы называем «Тяжелой плазменной винтовкой», то она, скорее всего, раза в два мощнее наших лазерных винтовок, равных ей по массе.<br>Картер пожала плечами.  
>– Нет надобности убеждать меня в полезности Тяжелой Плазменной, – сказала она. – Когда кто-то пытается подстрелить тебя из нее, то либо ты помираешь, либо желаешь заполучить себе такую же.<br>Наблюдение за тем, какие следы эта хреновина оставляла в бетонной стене, было весьма отрезвляющим жизненным опытом.  
>– Как там с добычей элериума? – спросила она.<br>– Не так уж и плохо, – ответил Зеленка. – Хотя на данный момент мы добываем его только из захваченных вражеских кораблей, использование наквадах-реакторов для энергоснабжения всех остальных систем «Огненного шторма» помимо двигателя, уменьшило его потребление в два раза по сравнению с теми объемами, что он потреблял раньше. Так что в «счастливое время» мы скопили весьма приличное его количество, – сказал он.  
>– «Счастливое время»? – в замешательстве спросила Картер.<br>Зеленка улыбнулся.  
>– Мы так условно называем время между поступлением на вооружение лазерных винтовок и появлением Мутонов в больших количествах, – сказал он. – Наши команды по поиску НЛО одержали победу во многих сражениях без неприемлемо больших потерь солдат во время заданий, – пояснил он. – Орудия Гатлинга из посохов, которыми были оборудованы ТОПы и Зэт'ник'телы тоже очень помогли нам, – добавил он. – Но, к сожалению, броня Мутонов полностью защищает их от воздействия Зэта и весьма устойчива к выстрелам из посоха, – с грустью сказал он.<br>– Однажды мы встретили охотника за головами по имени Арис Бок, он носил некий вид брони, устойчивый к воздействию Зэта, – отметила Картер. – Арис был похож на человека, но, видимо, являлся представителем одного из наших подвидов, поскольку люди его расы отторгали симбионтов Гоа'улдов, их нельзя было использовать в качестве носителей.  
>– Полезный трюк, – отметил Зеленка.<br>– Не очень, – не согласилась с ним Картер. – Гоа'улды истребили большинство из них, а оставшихся подсадили на наркотик под названием «рошнах», чтобы те им подчинялись и не могли стать угрозой, – сказала она ему.  
>Зеленка закатил глаза.<br>– Так типично для Гоа'улдов, – сказал он. – С нетерпением жду того дня, когда мы полностью уничтожим их злобный паразитирующий вид, – заявил он. – Их и злобных созданий Локи, – добавил он, оживившись. – Кстати, вы уже слышали о последних результатах исследований Сектоидов? – спросил он.  
>– Нет, я упустила этот момент в отчетах, – призналась Картер. – Я, как правило, обращаю внимание на физические исследования, а результаты биологических ложу в самый низ стопки.<br>– Я тоже, – сказал ей Зеленка. – Биохимия и биология такие... Как бы это сказать? «Мерзкие», что ли, – сказал он.  
>Картер рассмеялась.<br>– Три закона науки, – сказала она. – Если оно движется – это биология, – начала она, – если оно пахнет – это химия...  
>– И если оно не работает – это физика, – закончил за нее Зеленка, ухмыляясь.<br>– Так что там «движется» у Сектоидов? – спросила Картер, улыбаясь в ответ.  
>Зеленка взял папку с верха ближайшей стопки и открыл ее на странице со сводной таблицей.<br>– Вы уже знаете, что только офицеры Сектоидов могут использовать псионику, – сказал он.  
>Картер поморщилась, она все еще помнила, как та хреновина пыталась влезть в ее голову.<br>– Да, и хорошо, что все они не могут этого, – заявила она яростно.  
>– Теперь же мы уверены, что их способность связана с наличием дополнительного гена в их ДНК, которого нет у обычных Сектоидов, – сказал ей Зеленка.<br>– И, похоже, что он у них появился из человеческого генома, – продолжил он. – Ну, или, как минимум, из генетического кода определенной популяции нашего вида, – сказал он.  
>– Человеческая ДНК? – уточнила Картер.<br>– Да, – подтвердил Зеленка. – Фактически, идентификация гена помогла нашим собственным исследованиям псионических способностей у человека, – сказал он ей. – Там на самом деле, кажется, участвует два отдельных гена, один из них отвечает за псионические способности, позволяющие контролировать и влиять на других, а второй называется псионической силой, это мы его так в Икс-Ком называем, он отвечает за способность противостоять влиянию других, – пояснил он. – Мы все удивлялись, почему же некоторые люди практически невосприимчивы к пси-атакам, в другие – наоборот подвержены. «Сила» гена, видимо, и есть тому причиной, – заявил Зеленка. – У каждого из людей, которых мы протестировали и которые могли легко сопротивляться ментальному влиянию Сектоидов, был этот ген. По шкале способности к сопротивлению, градуированной от одного до ста, люди с подобным геном получали около девяноста баллов.  
>– Джек... Я имею в виду полковника О'Нилла, он сопротивлялся телепатической атаке гораздо лучше, чем я, – отметила Картер. – Думаю, что у него есть этот ген, – сказала она задумчиво, затем у нее возникла идея. – Тор сказал нам, что одной из целей Локи было сделать Азгардов способными к вознесению. А еще наличие гена, который был у древних, способных к вознесению, было необходимо для работы с некоторыми их технологиями, – сказала она. – Полковник О'Нилл мог взаимодействовать с технологией Древних на P3R-272, которая загрузила данные в его мозг.<br>Зеленка скрестил свои руки.  
>– Возможно, стоит просканировать его, чтобы увидеть, какую оценку он получит по нашим шкалам псионической силы и сопротивляемости, – сказал он. – Я поговорю с нашими людьми, которые этим занимаются, – добавил он.<br>– Я бы хотела, чтобы меня тоже протестировали, если это возможно, – попросила Картер.  
>– В конце концов, протестируют каждого из нас, так что я не думаю, что это будет проблемой, – ответил Зеленка. – Отдельно отмечу, что нет никакой связи между псионическими генами и интеллектом, наподобие IQ. Ни ментальные способности, ни показатели овладения навыками не показали никакой корреляции с силой гена, – сказал он.<br>Картер кивнула, а затем еще раз улыбнулась.  
>– Честно говоря, Радек, это немного похоже на магию вуду, – сказала она с усмешкой.<br>– Не могу с этим согласиться, – ответил Зеленка. – Но некоторые более... свободомыслящие члены нашей команды верят, что, в конце концов, в результате исследований станет возможным развить у людей способность к телекинезу, – добавил он с усмешкой.  
>– Я поверю в это только тогда, когда увижу, – ответила Картер. – В лабораторных условиях и после экспертной оценки, – заявила она.<br>– Ну, мое мнение в этом вопросе полностью совпадает с вашим, Саманта, – чистосердечно признался Зеленка.

**Часть 3. База Икс-Ком №2 (Северная Америка) – Ноябрь, 2000.**

Даниэль посмотрел сквозь стеклянную или, если быть точнее, армированную прозрачную полимерную перегородку, отделявшую его от гоа'улда, затем он поднял свои записи о нем.

– И ты говоришь, что твой корабль был стандартным легким транспортным средством до появления Тел'таков? – уточнил он, сверяясь со своими бумагами.

– Да, я предполагаю, что его перестали использовать из-за проблем со стабильностью гиперпривода, – ответил Осирис. – Как долго я буду оставаться в заточении? – спросил гоа'улд, поселившийся в теле подруги Даниэля Сары.

– Пока мы не разработаем технологию для безопасного извлечения тебя из тела носителя самостоятельно, или пока наши союзники этого не сделают, – ответил Даниэль.

– Я могу убить носителя прежде, чем вам это удастся, – ответил Осирис, сверкая глазами.

– Если ты это сделаешь, то мы скормим тебя машине по переработке отходов, сантиметр за сантиметром, – холодно заявил Даниэль, – И это, если тебе повезет, – добавил он уже более мрачно. – Если нет, то люди из расположенного немного дальше по коридору отдела исследований и разработок будут резать тебя живьем, не давая потерять сознание. Поверь, в таких делах они специалисты и могут, к примеру, испытать на тебе циркулярку, чтобы просто посмотреть, сколь сильную боль ты можешь выдержать. При этом чтобы снять более точные данные, они, не церемонясь, истыкают твой жалкий мозг электродами.

– Ты блефуешь, – ответил Осирис с насмешкой.

– Нет, я просто цитирую одного из них, – искренне ответил Даниэль. – Они относятся к Гоа'улдам ровно так же, как и к существам в соседней камере, которые называются криссалидами, – сказал он. – Уж поверь, их отношение к ним не слишком благожелательно, – пояснил он. – Ты всего лишь очередной чужеродный паразит, заражающий людей, и им насрать на то, что у тебя есть самосознание и логика.

– А ты, я полагаю, переживаешь за мое благополучие? – с сарказмом спросил Осирис.

– Меньше, чем я забочусь о Саре, значительно меньше, – ответил Даниэль, – но я не настолько черств, чтобы не ценить важность существования разумной, хоть и чужеродной формы жизни. Тем не менее, мои взгляды в этом вопросе весьма специфичны, – сказал он. – Сотрудничая, ты поможешь себе. Возможно, ты и пропустил тысячелетия, но сообщество Гоа'улдов и их технологии за это время практически не изменились, так что информация, которую ты можешь нам предоставить, все еще важна, – сказал он. – Множество Системных Лордов все так же продолжают править, и я не думаю, что их характер и привычки слишком уж изменились, – сказал он, улыбнувшись, как это делает Джек. – И если ты хочешь спасти свою задницу, то будешь усердно доносить на своих сородичей.

– Ты считаешь, что я предам собственную расу, пытаясь спасти свою жизнь? – с насмешкой спросил Осирис.

– Да, без колебаний. Это характерная слабость вашей расы, – высказал свое мнение Даниэль. – Только у Ток'ра есть понятие самопожертвования ради коллектива, остальные из вас корыстные, эгоистичные, страдающие манией величия самодуры, которые провели всю свою жизнь, изображая из себя Богов, причем некоторые из вас настолько сумасшедшие, что даже поверили в это сами.

– Ток'ра? – уточнил Осирис, хрюкнув от насмешки. – Больные, рожденные от психически и генетически неполноценной королевы, которая передала свою слабость своему потомству, – ответил Осирис. – Я не верил, что мой вид может пасть столь низко, пока ты не поведал мне о них, – заявил Осирис. – Я спал в погребальной урне слишком долго, если бы я и моя королева Исида правили в то время, когда Ток'ра только предали нас, мы раздавили бы их вместе с Ра.

– Гоа'улды пытались сокрушить Ток'ра на протяжении двух тысяч лет, – ответил Даниэль. – Не вижу каких-либо причин, почему бы ты мог сделать это лучше, – сказал он.

– Когда мои братья Гоа'улды придут, чтобы завоевать этот мир и освободить меня, я лично возглавлю крестовый поход против перебежчиков, – высокомерно заявил Осирис.

Даниэль рассмеялся.

– Извини, конечно, но даже если предположить, что Гоа'улды таки придут, тебе все равно чертовски не повезло, ибо эта база спроектирована так, чтобы закачать нервнопаралитический газ в камеры, затем поджарить все, как в микроволновке, и, наконец, мы по факту сидим на термоядерной системе самоуничтожения, – сказал он Осирису. – Ты был без сознания благодаря «глушилке», когда они притащили тебя сюда, но там, на двери в Блок по Содержанию Пришельцев, есть надпись: «Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий», – сказал он.

– Божественная комедия Данте, – отметил Осирис, Сара Гарднер, его носитель, читала эту книгу, так что гоа'улд был целиком знаком с работой.

– Мы под землей, – отметил Даниэль, – и это седьмой круг ада для враждебных нам пришельцев, – сказал он.

Осирис ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, тогда как предатели, Ток'ра должны содержаться еще ниже, в девятом круге, – заявил Гоа'улд.

– Но, к твоему сожалению, их тут нет, а ты – здесь, – напомнил Осирису Даниэль. – На самом деле, очень смешно: чужеродный паразит, претендующий на звание Бога, содержится под замком обычными смертными-самоучками, – сказал он. – Да уж, теперь это действительно божественная комедия.

– Когда я выберусь отсюда, вы увидите, на что я способен, – прогремел гоа'улд.

Даниэль рассмеялся в ответ на его бахвальство.

– Ну, удачи тебе с этим, – сказал он. – Ты все еще жив только благодаря нашему попечительству, – продолжил он категорично. – Я видел несколько чертежей этого места, тебе не выбраться отсюда, – сказал он, постучав по тонкому пластику, который разделял их. – Ты глубоко заблуждаешься, надеясь, что есть еще хоть кто-то, кроме меня, кто может помочь тебе, как бы мне не было омерзительно, – заявил он. – На этой планете не осталось твоих последователей, и если ты ждешь, что остальные Гоа'улды помогут тебе выбраться отсюда, подумай еще раз, твое имя – лишь древний миф, – сказал он существу, поселившемуся в женщине, о которой он все еще беспокоился.

Теперь пришел черед Даниэлю выглядеть самодовольным.

– Поверь мне, культ Осириса не придет, – уверенно сказал он.

**Заметки от автора:**

В Икс-Ком «Культ Сириуса» был религий группы, симпатизировавшей пришельцам, которая стала серьезной проблемой для Икс-Ком в продолжении франшизы.

В Древнем Египте существовал Культ Осириса, последователи которого были одержимы идеей бессмертия, а звезда Сириус была связана с Исидой (женой и сестрой Осириса). Сет был братом Осириса, он убил его, запечатав в погребальной урне, Исида нашла ее и вернула его к жизни с помощью заклинаний. Уж очень похоже на Гоа'улдов, да? ;-)


End file.
